Harry Potter et la quête aux horcruxes
by loonie lupin
Summary: /complete/Après OdP, Harry décide de s’enfuir pour s’entraîner et se préparer à faire face à Voldemort. Il va retrouver la seule personne en qui il avait confiance quand il était enfant: Scott Summers. Le courant passe. HP/X-Men crossover-Scott/Harry slas
1. prologue

**Titre**: Harry Potter et la quête aux horcruxes

**Genre**: léger UA (par rapport au passé des personnages seulement), crossover (HP/X-men), slash (mild)

**Personnages**: Harry/Scott, cast

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs.

**Résumé**: Après l'Ordre du Phénix, Harry décide de s'enfuir pour s'entraîner et se préparer à faire face à Voldemort. Il va retrouver la seule personne en qui il avait confiance quand il était enfant : Scott Summers. Le courant passe.

**Spoilers :** Jusqu'au tome cinq plus des éléments du six et sept

**NB:** Les chapitres seront probablement posté tous les deux ou trois jours vu que l'histoire est déjà totalement écrite

* * *

Prologue

La journée ne se passait pas très bien pour Harry Potter, sept ans. Il serait plus approprié de dire que les dernières vingt-quatre heures avaient été un véritable enfer. Tout avait commencé à l'école, pendant la pause de l'après-midi, lorsque Dudley et son gang d'amis avaient décidé de s'amuser à leur passe-temps préféré, c'est-à-dire la chasse au Harry, et le petit brun avait du s'enfuir devant eux. Mais s'il était très rapide pour un garçon de son âge, ses jambes étaient bien plus petites que celles de la plupart des autres et il avait immédiatement compris qu'ils l'attraperaient très vite ; cela avait été à cet instant précis qu'il avait souhaité être loin d'eux et s'était retrouvé sur le toit de l'école, sans la moindre idée de comment est-ce qu'il avait atterri là.

L'enseignante, bien entendu, était devenue livide. Elle avait pensé que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, Harry était arrivé à monter là-haut en utilisant la rampe d'escalier, rampe formellement interdite d'accès aux élèves. Après l'avoir sévèrement châtier devant l'école tout entière, elle avait fait la seule chose que n'importe qu'elle professeur aurait fait à ça place. Elle avait appelé sa tante.

S'il n'avait pas réalisé il y avait déjà longtemps que, peu importe ce qu'il disait ou faisait, l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia ne le croirait jamais, il aurait essayé de se défendre, de dire qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il s'était passé. Cependant, il savait qu'ils auraient dit que c'était ce qu'ils appelaient son _anormalité_ qui était responsable et, donc, lui.

D'habitude, lorsqu'une chose étrange comme celle-ci lui arrivait, la punition était quelques jours dans son placard, avec deux ou trois allez-retours à la salle de bain, selon l'humeur de la tante Pétunia, un peu de nourriture une fois par jour et, peut-être, quelques coups de ceinture sur le dos, selon la gravité de sa faute. Ce jour-là, pourtant, il semblait que cela avait finalement été trop loin pour eux.

Ils ne l'avaient pas punis physiquement et n'avaient pas non plus fait mine de l'enfermer dans son placard. Ils lui avaient même donné quelque peu de nourriture à manger, nourriture qu'il avait été trop inquiet pour apprécier. Même à sept ans, il avait été en mesure de sentir que quelque chose était sur le point d'arriver et qu'il s'agissait probablement de quelque chose de mauvais pour lui. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas eu tort.

Après une brève conversation avec Pétunia dès son retour du travail, Vernon l'avait emmené à Londres. Il n'avait jamais été là-bas avant car les Dursley s'étaient toujours assurés que Madame Figg ait été en mesure de le garder lorsqu'ils emmenaient Dudley pour se promener, parce qu'ils ne souhaitent pas risquer qu'il gâche le plaisir de leur fils. Il avait accepté la réalité de cela il y avait 

longtemps déjà et il devait admettre que, même si Madame Figg était bizarre et qu'elle avait plus de chats qu'il ne pouvait compter, elle était tout de même bien plus aimable avec lui que les Dursley ne l'avaient jamais étés.

D'accord, il ne l'aimait pas spécialement mais aller chez elle voulait normalement dire quelques heures sans les Dursley et cela, pour lui, cela voulait dire la liberté.

Cependant, une fois à Londres, les choses avaient commencé à être très bizarres pour Harry. Son oncle l'avait emmené dans une rue déserte, loin de toute place bondée. Il n'avait pas vraiment aimé cela mais il savait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il fasse de réflexion sur ce qu'il pensait alors il avait simplement gardé la bouche close et suivi Vernon sans un bruit. Il avait presque du courir pour rester à la hauteur de l'homme mais il savait qu'essayer de ralentir la cadence, même seulement un tout petit peu, aurait voulu dire qu'il aurait eu de gros problèmes.

Une fois qu'ils étaient arrivés dans une allée où il n'y avait personne en vue, son oncle s'était tourné pour lui faire face et s'était baissé pour lui parler. Il lui avait dit de l'attendre à cet endroit précis ; il y avait quelque chose qu'il devait faire et il reviendrait le chercher un peu plus tard. Harry avait eu vraiment peur d'être laisser seul dans ce qui ressemblait plus à une décharge qu'à une rue mais il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche et avait simplement promis à son oncle qu'il ne bougerait pas d'un pouce.

Cela s'était passé il y avait trois heures et, en ce moment, la nuit commençait déjà à tomber. Harry surveillait ses alentours avec espoir, essayant de voir si son oncle revenait mais, au fond de lui-même, il savait bien que l'homme n'allait jamais revenir. Il l'avait abandonné, comme sa famille l'avait déjà menacé de le faire plusieurs fois s'il ne renonçait pas à exercer son anormalité.

Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais il refusa avec entêtement de les laisser couler. Il décida néanmoins qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il reste où il se trouvait mais qu'il fallait, au contraire, qu'il trouver un endroit sûr, où il aurait plus de monde et de lumière. Le fait que la seule chose qui lui permettait encore de voir un tant soit peu l'endroit était la lumière de la lune ne le rassurait pas le moins du monde. Beaucoup de mauvaises choses pouvaient arriver quand il faisait noir.

Il se promena aux alentours pendant un moment avant qu'il ne commence à se sentir fatigué. Il allait s'arrêter pour la nuit et dormir à l'endroit où il se trouvait lorsque, soudainement, un homme apparut devant lui. Il lui jeta un seul regard avant de décider qu'il ne l'amati pas. Il avait un air méchant et, sans même attendre de voir ce que l'homme allait faire, Harry se mit à courir dans la direction d'où il était venu.

Il entendit des bruits de pas rapides venant de derrière lui et comprit immédiatement, sans même avoir à se retourner, que l'homme lui courrait après. Le garçon se doutait bien qu'il n'avait aucune bonne intention alors, absolument terrifier que l'homme puisse l'attraper, il ferma ses yeux et souhaita de toutes ses forces se trouver ailleurs, à quelque part où il ne faisait pas sombre.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il sentit son corps entrer en contact avec quelque chose et, avec un cri de surprise, il tomba en arriver, ouvrant instinctivement ses yeux. La soudaine clarté du jour l'aveugla pour un instant mais il réalisa bientôt qu'il venait de rentrer dans quelqu'un d'autre, faisait tomber cette personne au sol également.

Pas habitué à être excusé pour les erreurs qu'il commettait, qu'elles soient intentionnelles ou pas, Harry était certain qu'il serait bientôt puni alors il baissa les yeux et commença, de manière très rapide, à s'excuser.

« Je suis désolé, je ne vous avais pas vu. Je ne l'ai pas fais exprès, je le promets. S'il vous plait, ne me faites pas de mal, je suis désolé. »

Il respirait inégalement, pleurant Presque, mais aucun coup ne vint. A la place, il devina plus qu'il ne vit la personne en face de lui s'agenouiller.

« Hey, je ne vais pas te faire de mal, je te le promets, » dit la personne et il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix qui fit qu'Harry la crut.

Harry leva les yeux quand il l'entendit, réalisant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un adulte. Au lieu de cela, il se retrouva à regarder dans les yeux bleus d'un garçon aux cheveux bruns, probablement un peu plus âge que lui. En voyant les habits qu'il portant, Harry devina qu'il vivait soit dans les rues ou, alors, qu'il s'était vraiment sali en jouant dans un parc.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? » demanda le garçon.

« Harry, » répondit Harry, parlant normalement maintenant qu'un peu de sa confiance en soit était revenue, puisqu'il sentait qu'il pouvait faire confiance au garçon.

« D'accord, Harry, je m'appelle Scott, » répondit ce dernier.

Normalement, il n'aurait pas donné son vrai nom mais se serait contenté d'un alias ; c'était plus dur d'agir comme cela quand on n'avait pas de chez-soi. D'un autre côté, il savait qu'Harry s'était montré honnête avec lui alors il pensait qu'il pouvait faire une exception, surtout en considérant le fait que le gamin était plus jeune que lui.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu courrais ? »

« Un homme me poursuivait. Je- je ne savais pas ce qu'il me voulait et il faisait nuit et… »

« Nuit ? » répéta Scott, fronçant les sourcils. « Il ne fait pas nuit ! »

Harry se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Il avait peur que Scott ne pense de lui qu'il était un monstre, comme sa famille.

« Je n'étais pas ici. Des fois, quand j'ai peur et que j'ai vraiment envie d'être à quelque part d'autre, ça se produit, » dit Harry, haussant les épaules. « Je voulais vraiment être quelque part où il ne faisait pas nuit et ensuite je t'ai foncé dessus. »

Harry, n'osant pas lever les yeux vers Scott, les garda sur le sol. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment est-ce que le plus grand allait réagir à ce qu'il venait de dire mais il espérait au moins qu'il ne le frapperait pas. Il ne pensait pas qu'il était le genre de garçon qui était méchant, comme son cousin, et il y avait quelque chose qui le faisait se sentir en sécurité à propos de lui, mais il préférait ne pas espérer trop ; il y avait beaucoup moins de désappointement de cette manière.

« Tu peux te téléporter ! C'est trop cool. Tu penses que tu es un mutant? » demanda Scott dans un murmure, en sachant assez sur l'opinion de la plupart des gens sur les mutants pour ne pas vouloir que quelqu'un l'entende par accident même si, pour l'instant, il n'y avait qu'eux dans l'allée.

« Je ne sais pas. Je veux dire, j'ai toujours cru que les mutants étaient supposés n'avoir qu'un seul pouvoir ? » demanda Harry, fronçant les sourcils.

Scott acquiesça.

« C'est vrai, oui, » dit-il.

« Mais y'a des tas de choses bizarres qui se passent autour de moi, » déclara Harry. « Une fois les cheveux de ma prof sont devenus totalement bleu. »

Scott rit.

« Vraiment ? »

Harry acquiesça.

« Est-ce que tu es avec tes parents?" demanda-t-il, curieux.

Le visage de Scott s'assombrit.

« Ils sont mort, » dit-il à Harry.

« Oh… Je suis désolé. Les miens aussi. Je vis avec mon oncle Vernon et ma tante Pétunia mais je ne pense pas qu'ils veulent encore de moi à la maison, » ajouta-t-il.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? Ils sont probablement inquiets pour toi. »

« Mon oncle m'a emmené à Londres et laissé dans la rue. Il a dit qu'il devait faire quelque chose d'important mais qu'il reviendrait vite et il n'est jamais revenu. »

Scott cligna des yeux et ses pupilles s'assombrirent d'outrage. Comment est-ce que l'on pouvait faire cela à sa chaire et son sang ? Il s'était peut-être enfui de l'orphelinat où il habitait parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas du tout mais il aimait à penser que s'il avait eu de la famille encore en vie, ils auraient pris soin de lui et l'auraient aimé. Harry s'était retrouvé avec sa famille et ils l'avaient abandonné. C'était tout simplement horrible et- attends !

« Londres ? »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Ouais… Pourquoi, où est-ce qu'on est ? »

« Dans le Nebraska. On est aux Etats-Unis, » répondit Scott, incapable de croire que le petit enfant en face de lui venait de se téléporter par-dessus l'océan.

« Oh. Je suppose que je ne peux pas rentrer, » déclara Harry. « Je ne sais pas trop ce que je vais faire maintenant. »

Scott y pensa pendant quelques secondes avant de prendre une décision qu'il ne pouvait pas expliquer de manière logique. Il n'aimait pas trop se trouver avec des gens lorsqu'il était dans les rues ; il était peut-être dangereux pour un gamin d'être tout seul mais il savait également que la plupart des gens avec qui il pouvait se trouver n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à le poignarder par derrière. S'il devait choisir, il préférait être seul que mal accompagné. D'un autre côté, il se retrouvait à apprécier Harry même s'il ne le connaissait qu'à peine. Le petit garçon était gentil.

« Et bien, tu peux rester avec moi. Je n'aime pas trop l'idée de te savoir tout seul dans les rues, » déclara-t-il.

Harry avait de la peine à croire à sa chance. Au fond de lui, il espérait que Scott ne se lasserait pas de lui trop vite parce que lui non plus n'aimait pas trop l'idée de se retrouver seul. Il n'avait peut-être 

jamais eu quelqu'un pour vraiment s'occuper de lui comme un parent l'aurait fait, au moins chez les Dursley il avait un toit sur la tête et il savait que cela était plus ou moins sûr.

Harry ne put s'en empêcher ; il sauta sur ses pieds et étreignit son apparemment nouvel ami.

« Merci, merci, merci, » répéta-t-il encore et encore.

Scott lui rendit son étreinte avec quelque peu d'embarras, avant de le relâcher.

« Alors, quel âge tu as en fait ? » demanda-t-il, commençant à marcher, Harry trottinant à ses côtés pour rester à sa hauteur.

« J'ai sept ans ! » dit-il avec fierté. « Et toi ? »

« Treize ans. »

Depuis ce moment et pendant des mois, l'amitié que les deux garçons partageaient commença à grandir sûrement. Harry apprit beaucoup de Scott à propos de comment survivre dans les rues et il serait éternellement reconnaissant à celui qui lui avait permis de le rencontrer parce qu'il ne savait pas s'il aurait pu le faire tout seul.

Scott également était très content que le destin lui ait permit de rencontre Harry ce jour-là. C'était un peu comme s'il avait un petit frère avec lui. Il s'était rapidement retrouvé à le considéré comme sa famille et il savait, sans avoir besoin de l'entendre, que cela allait dans les deux sens. En plus, il devait admettre que le pouvoir de téléportation d'Harry pouvait être passablement utile.

Bien sûr, jusqu'à maintenant, ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps de l'utiliser autant que cela mais, avec l'aide de Scott, Harry apprenait à le contrôler et il pouvait déjà, de manière consciente, se téléporter sur de petites distances. Bientôt, ils pourraient s'en servir pour aller à l'intérieur des maisons pour prendre un peu de nourriture quand ils avaient trop faim. Ils s'étaient déjà tous deux promis de ne pas utiliser ce pouvoir pour voler de l'argent ou des biens parce qu'ils n'étaient pas des voleurs. Ils ne l'utiliseraient que pour la nourriture, parce qu'il s'agissait de leur seule chance de survie, et peut-être pour des habits s'ils en avaient réellement besoin.

Mais cela n'était pas encore assez pour l'instant et Scott avait une fois proposé d'accepter l'offre de l'un des nombreux hommes qu'ils avaient rencontrer dans la rue pour se faire un peu d'argent facile pour permettre à Harry d'avoir quelque chose à manger. Harry n'avait pas été ravi de l'idée et l'avait supplié de ne pas le faire, disant qu'il préférait avoir faim que de savoir que Scott s'était laissé blessé pour lui donner à manger. Le regard dans ses yeux avaient été si fort que Scott n'avait plus jamais suggérer quoi que ce soit de la sorte.

Malheureusement, il fallait tout de même qu'ils mangent s'ils avaient envie de rester plus ou moins en bonne santé et c'était la raison pour laquelle ils se retrouvaient pourchassés par la police, ayant stupidement choisi s'essayer de voler un peu de nourriture du marché, sans avoir remarqué le policier qui se trouvait là.

Scott trainait Harry par la main, courant au travers des nombreuses allées que tous les deux connaissaient par cœur à présent. Mais cela ne les empêcha pas de se retrouver dans une impasse. Normalement, il s'agissait d'une voie libre mais les autorités avaient apparemment décidé qu'il était grand temps de faire quelques réparations et avaient fermé la rue très récemment.

Harry s'agrippa à Scott de toute la force que son corps de huit ans pouvait créer. Il savait qu'aussitôt que la police les aurait attrapés, ils seraient mis dans un orphelinat et probablement séparé et il ne pouvait tout simplement pas laisser cela arriver. Il ferma les yeux, cachant son visage dans la poitrine de Scott, et souhaita de toutes ses forces qu'ils puissent se trouver ailleurs.

« Mince, Green-Eyes ! » s'exclama Scott et Harry leva les yeux pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

Sa mâchoire tomba.

« On est à New York, » couina-t-il en voyant la distante silhouette de la Statue de la Liberté.

« Apparemment, » approuva Scott. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'on a fini ici ? »

« Oh, ben, » dit Harry avec un sourire en coin. « J'ai toujours voulu voir New York. »

Scott rit et Harry le prit par la main, l'entrainant dans les rues en courant.

« Excusez-moi, Madame, » dit-il à une vieille dame dont ils croisèrent le chemin. « On est un peu perdu mon frère et moi. On devait rencontrer nos parents à Central Park mais on a pris une fausse route et… »

« Oh, n'en dit pas plus, mon chéri, » le coupa la vieille dame.

Elle leur indiqua alors la route la plus rapide pour se rendre à Central Park en quelques phrases. Heureusement, ils semblaient être proches.

« Vous trouverez très facilement. Et toi, jeune homme, j'espère que tu pendras bien soin de ce petit ange, » dit-elle à Scott.

« Ne vous en faites pas Madame, je le ferais. »

« Oh Dieu, j'aurai aimé que mes deux petits garçons aient été aussi proches que vous quand ils étaient gamins, » soupira-t-elle. « Bonnes chances, les garçons. »

« Merci, Madame, » dirent-ils tous deux au même instant et ils regardèrent la gentille vieille dame s'en aller.

Après cela, ils suivirent ses instructions et allèrent au parc, profitant du moment de paix pendant qu'ils le pouvaient, parce que tous les enfants étaient forcés de rester enfermés dans des salles de classes en cet après-midi d'école.

New York était définitivement un bon changement pour eux. La ville était gigantesque et, avec la masse de gens qui y circulaient non-stop, ils n'avaient aucun mal à se fondre dans la foule, qu'il fasse jour ou nuit. Harry fut également capable de maîtriser son pouvoir de téléportation, même s'il n'avait jamais ressayé quelque chose d'aussi complexe que ces deux sauts non intentionnels.

Ce contrôle se trouva être une bonne chose parce que, sinon, ils auraient probablement été mort au moment où Scott atteignit ses quinze ans.

Scott avait eu de très douloureux maux de tête pendant déjà un bon moment lorsque cela arriva et ses yeux l'avaient fait souffrir passablement également. Harry, qui détestait le voir souffrir mais n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire, restait d'habitude avec lui dans leur cachette qu'ils avaient commencés à appeler leur chez-eux, essayant d'estomper la douleur en massant son front et ses tempes ou, dans le cas où cela ne suffisait pas, il allait voler quelques analgésiques pour les donner au plus âgé.

Bien qu'il ait encore senti un peu la douleur, même avec les analgésiques, Scott avait voulu sortir ce jour-là et lui et Harry s'était promené pendant un moment au milieu de la foule quand, soudain, un rayon laser rouge sortit de ses yeux. Le laser atteignit le site de construction voisin, rendant instable la construction de métal, causant malheureusement la chute d'une large pièce de métal. 

Heureusement, Scott fut capable de la pulvériser avec un autre rayon, prévenant ainsi toute blessure pour les passant qui avaient commencé à crier.

Une fois que le choc fut passé, la foule se retourna vers eux d'un seul coup et commença à leur crier quelque chose à propos de mutants et de meurtriers. Ils ne semblaient pas se soucier que Scott venait de leur sauver la vie mais seulement de ce qu'ils qualifiaient de tentative de meurtres à grande échelle. Il devint très clair aux deux enfants qu'ils devaient s'en aller de là et le plus vite possible.

« Ferme les yeux ! » lui dit Harry avec urgences et, lui prenant le bras, il se concentra sur leur cachette.

Une fois qu'ils furent Harry, Scott se laissa tomber au sol et, sans se relever, se recula dans un coin, gardant ses yeux fermé très forts.

« J'aurais pu les tuer, » murmura-t-il, sa voix étranglée, essayant de ne pas pleurer. « Mon dieu, j'aurais pu les tuer. »

Harry sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux alors qu'il regardait son ami et il s'approcha rapidement de lui, voulant lui offrir un peu de réconfort. Seulement, aussitôt qu'il sentit le plus jeune le toucher, Scott se retira vivement.

« Ne t'approche pas de moi ! » cria-t-il.

« Scott, je vais t'aider, je te le promets. »

« Non Harry ! » s'exclama Scott. « Tu ne peux pas m'aider. Il faut que tu t'en ailles ! »

Il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée que ce nouveau pouvoir qu'il possédait puisse faire du mal à Harry. Cela serait trop dur à supporter. Harry devait s'en aller loin de lui pour ne pas être blessé et il devrait continuer son propre chemin. C'était le seul moyen qu'il avait de protéger Harry de lui, même si cela lui faisait extrêmement mal de devoir se séparer de son ami.

« Non ! » cria Harry, les larmes commençant à couler sur ses joues. « Tu ne peux pas me renvoyer. Tu ne peux- tu ne peux pas. »

Finalement, Harry recula de quelques pas et se laissa glisser au sol, commençant à sangloter. Il allait se retrouver tout seul à nouveau. D'abord ses parents, ensuite son oncle et sa tante et maintenant Scott. Ils le laissaient tous tout seul.

« C'est pas juste. Tout le monde m'abandonne. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que je fais de mal ? »

Mon dieu, pensa Scott, ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu. Tout ce qu'il avait souhaité, c'était d'empêcher Harry d'être blessé, mais de lui faire du mal. Sa gorge se resserra fortement et il eut toutes les difficultés du monde à ne pas laisser sortir le sanglot qui menaçait de faire surface.

« Non ! Ce n'est pas toi. Je… Harry ? » demanda-t-il confus quand il entendit que les pleurs devenaient de plus en plus doux, comme si Harry était entrain de s'éloigner. « Je suis désolé, Harry. Je suis désolé ! Harry ? Harry !? »

Scott commença à paniquer alors qu'il essayait inutilement de tâter le sol et faire de grands gestes dans l'air avec ses mains, essayant vainement de localiser Harry dans l'obscurité complètes de ses yeux fermés. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas ouvrir ses yeux et son inhabilité à trouver le garçon lui faisait peur. Il ne voulait pas être seul.

Harry, qui n'avait pas bougé mais seulement essayé de contrôler ses pleurs, rampa sur ses genoux en direction de Scott aussitôt qu'il vit l'autre garçon tendre les mains vers lui. Il prit sa main, lui laissant savoir qu'il était toujours là et se retrouva rapidement assis sur les genoux de Scott, écrasé dans une étreinte.

Scott cacha son visage dans le cou d'Harry et, aussitôt qu'il sentit les larmes chaudes mouiller sa peau, le brunet commença à pleurer à nouveau.

« J'ai peur, » murmura Scott après un moment de silence, s'accrochant toujours à Harry comme s'il était sa bouée de secours.

« Je ne te laisserai pas seul, je te le promets. Je vais t'aider, » jura Harry, bien conscient que, pour une fois, ce serait à lui d'être fort ; Scott avait été son ancre depuis si longtemps, il pouvait au moins faire cela pour lui.

Et il respecta sa promesse. Pendant plus d'une année, Harry aida Scott, devenant ses yeux et le plus âgé n'osa plus ouvrir les siens, trop effrayé de faire du mal à quelqu'un s'il le faisait. Harry prit cette responsabilité sans se plaindre. Il ferait tout ce qu'il pourrait pour s'assurer que Scott allait bien et ne se retrouverait jamais à la merci des bigots qui avaient décidé que tous les mutants étaient mauvais et devait être éradiqués peu importe ce qu'ils faisaient et quel âge ils avaient. Il inventait des histoires pour quand on lui demandait pourquoi est-ce que son frère, vu que tout le monde pensait toujours que Scott était son frère, n'ouvrait pas les yeux et s'il sentait qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule once de danger, il les téléportait à quelque part d'autre sur le champ.

Tristement, le destin avait décidé qu'il avait été trop clément sur les deux enfants et, sous la forme d'une explosion inattendue et infortunée, sépara les deux amis pour très longtemps.

Quand Harry reprit lentement conscience, il réalisa qu'il se trouvait dans un lit d'hôpital. Sursautant, il s'assit, trouva rapidement ses lunettes sur la table de chevet et, après les avoir mises, regarda sauvagement autour de lui, espérant parvenir à localiser Scott mais remarquant qu'il était totalement seul dans la chambre.

Une infirmière choisit ce moment pour entrer dans la chambre et sourit de toutes ses dents en le voyant réveillé.

« C'est bon de te voir parmi les vivants, chéri. Comment tu t'appelles ? » lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle prit son stéthoscope pour examiner sa respiration.

« Harry, » répondit-il rapidement avant de poser la question qui lui occupait l'esprit. « Excusez-moi mais où est Scott ? »

L'infirmière fronça les sourcils.

« Qui ?

Harry déglutit, ayant peur de comprendre ce que voulait dire son regard.

« Il y avait un autre garçon avec moi. Il a seize ans. Il n'ouvre pas les yeux. Jamais. »

« Je suis désolé Harry, » dit gentiment l'infirmière. « Mais tu étais seul quand on t'a trouvé. Est-ce que Scott est ton frère ? »

« Non, » dit-il, la regardant sans la voir. « C'est mon meilleur ami, » murmura-t-il.

L'infirmière avait de la peine à supporter son air dévasté et s'excusa rapidement, disant à Harry qu'il fallait qu'elle appelle le médecin qui s'occupait de son cas, avant de sortir de la pièce. Une fois qu'elle 

fut sortie, il regarda à nouveau autour de lui et vit une lettre dont l'adresse était écrite avec une magnifique encre verte. La regardant de plus près, Harry vit qu'elle lui était adressée et la prit, fronçant les sourcils.

_Monsieur Harry Potter_

_Chambre 432_

_Hôpital Général_

_Londres, UK_

Harry réalisa qu'il devait être de retour en Angleterre. Il n'avait pas vraiment payé attention quand l'infirmière lui avait parlé et il supposait que c'était la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas fait attention à son accent british. Chassant ces pensées, il ouvrit la lettre et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent considérablement lorsqu'il en vit le contenu.

_Cher Monsieur Potter:_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous avez été accepté à Poudlard, l'Ecole de Magie et Sorcellerie. Veuillez trouvez ci-joint la liste des livres et équipements nécessaires._

_Le semestre commence le premier septembre. Nous attendons votre hibou au plus tard le trente et un juillet._

_Sincèrement votre,_

_Minerva MacGonagall_

_Directrice Adjointe_


	2. Chapter 1

**Titre**: Harry Potter et la quête aux horcruxes

**Genre**: léger UA (par rapport au passé des personnages seulement), crossover (HP/X-men), slash (mild)

**Personnages**: Harry/Scott, cast

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs.

**Résumé**: Après l'Ordre du Phénix, Harry décide de s'enfuir pour s'entraîner et se préparer à faire face à Voldemort. Il va retrouver la seule personne en qui il avait confiance quand il était enfant : Scott Summers. Le courant passe.

**Spoilers :** Jusqu'au tome cinq plus des éléments du six et sept

_Note pour Axelle: oui, je vais rendre Harry un peu plus lucide. Il a passé trois ans dans les rues, il ne peut pas être aussi naïf que dans les bouquins. D'un autre côté, sa personnalité ne va pas non plus totalement changé. Basiquement, les cinq premiers tomes se sont passé de la même façon, il a juste plus de discernement face à ce qu'il s'est passé._

**_Merci à tous ceux qui on reviewé!_**

* * *

Chapitre 1

Cela faisait déjà trois jour qu'Harry était rentré de Poudlard, toujours sous le choc de ce qu'il avait appris et il n'était à vrai dire pas certain d'avoir dormi pendant plus de deux heures d'affilée. Il ne semblait pas pouvoir empêcher ses pensées de retourner constamment sur ce qu'il s'était passé au Département des Mystères et sur le contenu de la prophétie qui lui avait finalement été, après tant de temps, révélée.

Il se demandait comment est-ce que Dumbledore avait pu le lui cacher pendant aussi longtemps. C'était la question qui le tourmentait, ainsi que la raison pour laquelle il avait à nouveau été renvoyé chez les Dursley. Bien sûr, il comprenait le besoin de protection que les barrières lui procuraient apparemment, mais il était plus inquiet du fait que le Directeur ne voit pas de raison de le garde à quelque part où il serait en mesure d'utiliser la magie, où il pourrait s'entraîner pour les défis à venir. Il était supposé vaincre Voldemort mais comment pouvait-il le faire sans aucun entrainement ? Cela ne faisait aucun sens.

Cette réalisation-là, ainsi que celle que son été serait probablement un véritable enfer après les menaces non dissimulées que l'Ordre du Phénix avait adressées à ses gardiens, firent s'envoler son illusion bien peaufinée. Pendant l'entière durée de ses séjours à Poudlard, il avait prétendu être ce qu'il n'était pas et il était temps que cela s'arrête.

Tout n'avait, bien entendu, pas été qu'une mascarade. Les personnes avec qui il s'était lié d'amitié au cours du chemin, il l'avait fait seulement parce qu'il les appréciait et pour aucune autre raison que celle-là. Il s'était retrouvé mêlé à toutes ces aventures parce que c'était dans sa nature d'aider les autres et d'essayer de résoudre les mystères qui planaient autour de lui. C'était lui et rien que lui, jusqu'à cette envie de sauver les gens, dont Hermione l'avait accusé.

Seulement, il était loin d'être le petit garçon naïf dont il s'était inventé la personnalité. D'accord, il n'avait rien connu du monde magique, mais cela ne lui avait pas pris très longtemps pour trouver les livres appropriés à consulter. Il n'avait peut-être pas une soif de connaissance aussi large qu'Hermione mais, après avoir passé des années à vivre dans les rues, il avait appris rapidement qu'il était important de toujours connaître tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur ses alentours. C'était la différence principale entre ce qu'il montrait au monde et ce qu'il était réellement. Ça et le fait qu'il avait vu au travers de tous les plans bien élaboré de Dumbledore.

Le Directeur était bon à ce jeu, mais il n'était pas aussi bon que cela. Il avait joué ses cartes comme si Harry n'avait jamais quitté les Dursley, tout en sachant que ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait simplement pensé que cela ne l'avait pas autant changé que cela et Harry devait admettre que s'il avait vécu toutes ces années avec les Dursley, s'il n'avait jamais vécu aux Etats-Unis, sans un toit, il aurait probablement cru à la charade du gentil grand-père que Dumbledore avait mis en œuvre dès son arrivée dans le monde sorcier.

D'un autre côté, Harry n'avait tout de même pas été assez prudent et il était tombé dans un piège. Bien sûr, il savait que Dumbledore, même en étant un manipulateur génial et ne semblant pas hésiter à utiliser cette ruse, n'avait jamais menti en parlant de son désir de faire tomber Voldemort, de faire ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour le monde sorcier. C'était pourquoi il avait naïvement cru que, étant du bon côté de la guerre, il n'aurait jamais risqué de vie. Il s'était trompé et Sirius avait payé le prix fort pour son erreur.

Il n'était pas sûr de la raison pour laquelle Dumbledore n'avait pas voulu qu'il apprenne l'occlumencie, ce qui avec du recul était la raison pour laquelle il avait demandé à Rogue de lui enseigner. Était-ce parce qu'il voulait Sirius hors du circuit parce qu'il souhaitait gardé le contrôle sur Harry et que Sirius avait été une menacé pour ses plans ? Même maintenant, Harry doutait qu'il serait prêt à aller si loin que cela. L'autre alternative, qui lui semblait plus probable, tait que Dumbledore avait voulu qu'Harry ait après la prophétie et la prenne ou la détruise, pour être sûr que Voldemort ne soit pas en mesure d'y accéder.

La prophétie était le second point à cause duquel Harry trouvait le jeu de Dumbledore totalement absurde. Il s'était bien rendu compte que le vieil homme lui cachait quelque chose, quelque chose à propos de la raison pour laquelle Voldemort le voulait mort, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que cela serait quelque chose de cette ampleur parce qu'il aurait pensée que, dans ce cas, le Directeur aurait voulu qu'il soit entraîné. Il comprenait bien que l'homme jouait une partie d'échec à échelle humaine mais il savait également que l'homme était capable de tout pour en finir avec l'existence de Voldemort ; si Harry était celui qui devait le tuer, il était totalement et irrémédiablement stupide de ne pas l'entraîner.

Mais maintenant qu'Harry avait décidé de laisser sa véritable nature briller au travers de son masque sans fissure, il n'y avait qu'une chose qu'il pouvait faire pour s'assurer que, non seulement il resterait vivant, mais également qu'il reçoive l'entraînement dont il avait besoin pour en finir avec la vie pathétique de Voldemort : s'enfuir.

Pour le moment, il faisait nuit et tous ses rideaux avaient déjà été clos. Il savait que Maugrey ne gardait pas la maison pour l'instant. Après tout, Fol-Œil avait été de garde pendant presque tout l'après-midi. Cela voulait dire qu'Harry pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait à l'intérieur de sa chambre sans risquer d'être vu par un quelconque membre de l'Ordre.

La première chois qu'il devait faire était de décider ce qu'il allait prendre avec lui. Il ouvrit sa malle et farfouilla à l'intérieur. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas emmener beaucoup de choses, pas s'il voulait être discret et il savait qu'il avait les moyens de se racheter ce dont il aurait besoin plus tard. Ce n'était pas comme s'il risque de se retrouver avec un budget trop serré, surtout maintenant qu'il avait reçu un courrier de Gringott lui disant qu'il avait hérité une petite fortune de Sirius.

Il prit la cape d'invisibilité, la carte du Maraudeur, son album photo, son coffret de potion et quelques flacons contenant le reste des potions qu'il avait fait durant le cours de l'année. Bien entendu, sa baguette était toujours sur lui et il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il s'en sépare bientôt.

Ses yeux se figèrent sur un paquet de lettres, maintenant ensemble par un bout de ficelle. Sur chacune d'entre elles était écrit le nom de Scot mais sans aucun adresse. Cela pouvait paraître stupide, vraiment, mais la toute première nuit qu'il avait passé à Poudlard, il avait écrit une lettre à Scott, lui disant tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis l'explosion et son entrée dans le monde des sorciers. Il avait pensé que, peut-être, il aurait pu la lui envoyer même sans savoir où il était ni quel était son nom de famille, mais Hedwige avait hululé tristement et il avait compris que cela ne serait pas possible. Malgré cela, même en sachant qu'il n'avait aucune chance de les envoyer, il avait 

continué à lui écrire régulièrement et avait mis les lettres dans sa malle. La dernière qu'il avait écrite datait de juste après qu'il ait découvert la prophétie.

Finalement, il décida de les prendre avec lui. Après tout, le première objectif qu'il s'était fixé était de retrouver Scott alors peut-être qu'il pourrait les lui donner après tout. Il n'était pas complètement sûr d'arriver à retrouver la personne qu'il considérait, même après toutes ces années, comme son meilleur ami, encore plus que Ron et Hermione et, s'il pouvait, il ne savait pas s'il aurait la force de lui raconter tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Quel meilleur moyen alors de lui faire comprendre que de lui donner ces lettres à lire ? Il les entassa rapidement dans une boîte qu'il mit à l'intérieur de son sac à dos, avec le reste de ses affaires.

Il regarda sa montre et calcula que, heureusement, il avait encore un peu de temps avant l'aube. Cela était une chance parce qu'il lui restait encore pas mal de choses à faire. Il ne serait par contre pas capable de le faire seul. Il avait besoin d'aide et, par chance, il savait exactement à qui demander.

« Dobby ! » appela-t-il dans un murmure, ne voulant ni réveiller sa famille ni alter l'Ordre, sachant que le lien qu'il avait formé au travers des années avec le petit elfe serait assez fort pour qu'il entende l'appel.

Il avait raison en cela que, juste après que le nom se soit échappé de ses lèvres, Dobby apparut en face de lui, prêt à faire tout ce qu'Harry pourrait lui demander.

« Monsieur Harry Potter a appelé ? » demanda Dobby. « Dobby peut faire quelque chose pour Monsieur Harry Potter ? »

Harry acquiesça.

« Mais avant toute chose, Dobby, il a quelque chose qu'il faut que je sache. Tu travailles à Poudlard maintenant, mais est-ce que cela veut dire que tu dois répondre sincèrement à toutes les questions que Dumbledore te pose, comme s'il était ton maître, ou bien est-ce que tu peux refuser si tu veux ? »

« Oh non, Monsieur Harry Potter. Dobby est un elfe livre. Il n'est pas lié à Monsieur Dumbledore alors il peut choisir ce qu'il veut lui dire, » dit Dobby, hochant sagement de la tête.

« Est-ce que tu peux faire quelque chose pour moi et me promettre de ne jamais le répéter à Dumbledore ? »

« Bien sur, Monsieur Harry Potter ! Dobby ne dira pas à un mot à Monsieur Dumbledore. Et l'esprit de Dobby est protégé contre la magie des sorciers, » ajouta-t-il.

« C'est génial Dobby. Maintenant, écoute-moi. J'ai besoin que tu aies à Gringott et que tu remettes cette lettre à un gobelin appelé Griphook. C'est lui qui m'a reçu quand je suis allé là-bas la première fois. J'ai écrit tout ce dont j'ai besoin dans cette lettre et mis un peu de mon sang dessus avec ma signature pour prouver que c'est réellement de moi. Une fois qu'il t'aura tout donné, j'ai besoin que tu aies dans une librairie et que tu me trouves un livre sur les lois sorcières aux Etats-Unis, » dit-il, lui donnant un peu d'argent qu'il n'avait pas utilisé durant l'année écoulée. « Este-ce que tu peux faire tout ceci sans alerter Dumbledore et sans dire à qui que ce soit sauf Griphook que tu le fais pour moi ? »

Dobby acquiesça, excité, heureux de pouvoir aider le sorcier qui l'avait délivré de son ancien maître.

« Bien sûr, Monsieur Harry Potter, Dobby peut faire ça. »

Sans autre mot, il disparut de la chambre, lettre et argent en main.

Harry alla ensuite à son bureau et prit du papier et un stylo. Il était peut-être sur le point de s'enfuir, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait sans aller sans laisser d'explication. Il gribouilla rapidement quelques notes personnelles pour tous les amis qui l'avaient accompagné au Département des Mystères, ainsi que pour Remus et Madame Weasley, et ensuite il écrivit une lettre à l'attention de l'Ordre.

_Pour l'Ordre,_

_Si vous avez respecté votre parole et êtes venu vérifier que tout ce passait bien dès que trois jours ait passés sans que je vous écrive, je serais déjà parti depuis deux jours quand vous lirez cette note._

_Ne vous en faites pas pour moi ; je suis parti de mon propre chef. Ne faites pas erreur, je ne fuis pas mes responsabilités. J'ai bien l'intention de revenir un jour, quand le moment sera venu et que je me serais assez entrainer pour être prêt à affronter mon destin. Si vous ne comprenez pas de quoi je parle, demandez au Directeur, il le sait._

_Comme je l'ai déjà dit, ne vous faites pas de soucis. Je vais à un endroit où je serais en sécurité, vers la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance. Vous ne la connaissez pas et Voldemort non plus. Ne cherchez pas à me trouver, vous n'en serez pas capable et vous perdrez un temps et des ressources précieuses. Voldemort est peut-être pour moi, cela ne veut pas dire que vous ne pouvez pas arrêtez les mangemorts alors concentrez-vous sur cela !_

_Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je serais prêt à revenir exactement mais je le ferais. Il y a avec cette lettre quelques notes qui devraient être remises à qui elles sont adressée. Ne les lisez pas, cela ne vous fera aucun bien parce que je n'ai donné aucun indice sur ma destination à qui que ce soit, excepté que c'est parfaitement sûr et que je serai avec quelqu'un qui m'a beaucoup manqué._

_J'espère que vous serez tous en bonne santé quand je reviendrai._

_Sincèrement,_

_Harry J. Potter_

Il savait qu'il n'avait presque rien dit mais les points principaux y étaient et c'était vraiment tout ce qui comptait. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'en savoir plus et il savait qu'il y avait toujours un risque, peu importe combien il était mince, que la lettre tombe entre de mauvaises mains.

Il jeta un autre regard à l'horloge et pria que Dobby revienne rapidement. Tout ceci avait pris beaucoup plus de temps qu'il ne se l'était imaginé, sans esprit s'égarant ça et là, et il serait bientôt l'heure pour son oncle de se réveiller. Il devait être totalement prêt que ce moment arriverait. Il savait qu'il prenait un pari risqué en croyant que les Dursley allaient l'aider à réaliser son plan mais, d'un autre côté, il leur offrait la chose qu'ils avaient toujours voulu sur un plateau d'argent, alors il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'ils acceptent, pour une fois, de faire quelque chose pour lui.

Comme si pour répondre à ses prières, Dobby choisit ce moment pour réapparaitre dans la chambre, un livre, un sac et une enveloppe dans les mains.

« Monsieur Harry Potter, Dobby a ce que vous lui avez demandé, » dit-il fièrement.

Harry sourit sincèrement, il était très reconnaissant de compter le petit elfe parmi ces amis. Il devait être l'individu le plus loyal qu'il connaisse. En plus, le monde sorcier prenait les elfes de maison de haut alors la plupart de ses habitants ne penseraient jamais que l'un deux soit une menace ou quoi que ce soit, alors ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient sans éveiller les soupçons. Après tout, est-ce que même Hermione pensait à demander à Dobby s'il savait quoi que ce soit au sujet de ce qui était arrivé à Harry ?

« Merci Dobby, tu es fantastique. Maintenant, je vais quitter l'Angleterre, » commença-t-il à expliquer, ne voulant pas que le petit être le cherche à Poudlard et se demande pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'était pas là et s'il était en danger. « Il faut que je m'entraine pour pouvoir vaincre Voldemort et je ne peux pas le faire ici. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, d'accord ? »

Les oreilles de Dobby tombèrent comme à chaque fois qu'il était attristé.

« Monsieur Harry Potter ne va pas être à Poudlard. Il ne reverra jamais Dobby ? »

« Oh, Dobby ! » soupira Harry, se laissant tomber à genoux. « Je vais revenir. Je ne sais pas encore quand mais je vais revenir. Ça je le promets. On se reverra. »

Cela sembla réjouir considérablement le petit elfe.

« Retourne à Poudlard maintenant, Dobby, et ne dit à personne ce que je fais. Pas même mes amis. Je ne sais pas s'ils te demanderont mais, s'ils le font, dis-leur que tu ne m'as pas revu depuis l'année dernière, » lui dit Harry en souriant.

« D'accord. Bonne chance, Monsieur Harry Potter. »

Une fois cela dit, Dobby claqua des doigts et disparut à nouveau, laissant Harry seul avec ses affaires. Il regarda à l'intérieur de l'enveloppe et vit que Griphook avait été en mesure de lui procurer tout ce qu'il avait demandé. Il n'avait pas été cent pour cent sûr que ce genre de chose existait dans le monde sorcier, mais il était soulagé. Non seulement il avait toutes les pièces d'identité dont il aurait besoin, mais également des cartes de crédit moldues et sorcières, ce qui lui serait dès plus utile. Il n'aurait pas besoin de retourner à Gringott. Et pour le peu de chose qu'il lui fallait acheter avant de quitter le pays, le sac – plutôt une bourse – contenait un peu d'argent moldu.

Maintenant, tout ce dont il avait besoin était que son oncle l'emmène à Londres. Et, parlant de lui….

Harry, avec son sac à dos pendant sur l'épaule droite, et sa cape d'invisibilité en main, courut en bas de l'escalier. Vernon était déjà à la table du déjeuner, engloutissant sa nourriture en lisant le journal. Il leva les yeux quand il entendit Harry entrer dans la cuisine et gronda littéralement lorsqu'il vit qu'il avait sorti ses affaires.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu es entrain de faire avec tes choses en dehors de ta chambre, mon garçon ? Tu sais que je ne veux pas de ton _anormalité_ dans cette maison ! »

« Ecoute Oncle Vernon, je veux faire un marché qui te donnera exactement ce que tu veux, » se dépêcha-t-il de dire quand il vit que son oncle allait lui crier dessus aussitôt que le mot 'marché' passa ses lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, mon garçon ? » demanda-t-il, intéressé contre son gré.

« Tu me veux hors de ta vie, non ? » demanda Harry. « Je veux m'en aller d'ici, m'éloigné d_'eux_ aussi. Mais j'ai besoin de ton aide. Emmène-moi à Londres et tu ne me reverras plus jamais. »

Il savait que, bien que cela veuille dire faire quelque chose pour Harry pour que cela arrive, son oncle ne serait jamais capable de résister à la tentation de se débarrasser de lui.

« Je t'emmène à Londres et tu ne reviens jamais ? » demanda-t-il, s'assurant qu'il avait compris correctement.

« Ouais. Je laisse la plupart de mes affaires dans ma chambre. Dans trois jours, des personnes de mon monde viendront voir pourquoi est-ce que je ne leur ai pas écrit. Dis-leur de tout prendre. »

« D'accord, mon garçon. Je ferai ça. »

« Merci, Oncle Vernon. »

Et, aussi facilement que cela, le marché était conclu et Harry avait finalement un chemin de sortie. Il utilisa sa cape pour se cacher pour arriver jusqu'à la voiture et Vernon ouvrit la porte arrière pour y mettre sa mallette de travail, laissant Harry entrer au même moment. Une heure plus tard et Harry Potter était au milieu de Londres, complètement seul.

La première chose qu'il fit fut de trouver un centre commercial et d'y acheter quelques habits parce qu'il en avait plus que marre des vieux vêtements de Dudley. Il resta simple et acheta simplement deux paires de jeans noirs, ainsi que deux t-shirts de la même couleur. Il se dit qu'il serait moins enclin à attirer l'attention sur lui de cette manière. Il alla aussi chez un opticien, pensant qu'il serait moins facile de le reconnaître s'il utilisait des lentilles à la place de ses lunettes rondes.

Une fois que tout cela fut fait, il ne perdit pas de temps mais alla directement à l'aéroport le plus près d'où il se trouvait. Il demanda un ticket aller simple pour New York, par chance, il y avait un vol sur lequel il restait quelques sièges de libres programmé ce jour-là. Alors qu'il attendait l'heure de départ, il se promena quelque peu au travers de Londres, même s'il était trop excité pour se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit.

Et quand l'avion s'envola, la seule chose occupant son esprit était la pensée que, s'il avait de la chance, il retrouverait très bientôt son meilleur ami.


	3. Chapter 2

**Titre**: Harry Potter et la quête aux horcruxes

**Genre**: léger UA (par rapport au passé des personnages seulement), crossover (HP/X-men), slash (mild)

**Personnages**: Harry/Scott, cast

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs.

**Résumé**: Après l'Ordre du Phénix, Harry décide de s'enfuir pour s'entraîner et se préparer à faire face à Voldemort. Il va retrouver la seule personne en qui il avait confiance quand il était enfant : Scott Summers. Le courant passe.

**Spoilers :** Jusqu'au tome cinq plus des éléments du six et sept

**_Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé!_**

* * *

Chapitre 2

Durant les quelques dernières semaines, Harry était resté à son hôtel, sans faire grand-chose en dehors de sa chambre si ce n'est se familiariser à nouveau avec la ville. Ce n'était pas vraiment qu'elle avait tant changé durant la période où il avait été absent, mais il n'avait pas eu tant de ce temps pour se promener à sa guise ces dernières années, étant soit à Poudlard, soit chez les Dursley, les Weasley ou à Grimmauld Place. Cela lui manque d'être capable d'aller là où il le souhaitait sans être reconnu. Même à Privet Drive, même s'ils pensaient qu'il n'était rien de plus qu'un petit délinquant, les gens savaient qui il était.

Mais New York, New York était la seule place qu'il avait considérée comme chez lui par le passé. Est-ce que ce n'était pas étrange que le seul endroit qu'il ait jamais appelé comme cela était l'endroit où il n'avait pas eu de maison ? Peut-être que c'était cela que les gens voulaient dire quand ils disaient que chez soi c'était l'endroit où son cœur reposait. Il avait adoré New York, même si cela avait été un rude moment. Il n'y avait jamais été seul et c'était la chose dont il se souvenait par-dessus tout autre.

Il avait choisi cette ville parce que, même s'il y avait de grandes chances pour l'homme plus âgé n'y soit pas resté durant toutes ces années, c'était une très bonne place pour commencer s'il voulait retrouver Scott. Il aurait, par contre, besoin d'aide. New York était une sacrée grande place et trouver une personne quand tout ce qu'il avait était un prénom… Enfin, un prénom et un pouvoir de mutant pour être plus précis, mais ce n'était pas come s'il pouvait juste aller demander autour de lui pour quelqu'un capable de lancer des rayons lasers rouges avec ses yeux, pas avec l'opinion que la plupart des gens avaient à propos des mutants.

Il ne pouvait pas prendre un risque pareil. Cela serait comme mettre un néon sur tête de Scott, peu importe où il se trouvait au moment présent. Les seules personnes à qui il pouvait se risquer de demander étaient les mutants et ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il appellerait chose facile. La plupart des mutants essayaient de leur mieux de ne laisser personne savoir à propos de leur condition ou quelles sortes de pouvoirs ils avaient. De plus, ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient le mot 'mutant' tatoué sur leur front. Il lui faudrait utiliser sa magie s'il voulait les séparer des humains sans pouvoir.

Le problème était qu'il n'avait pas été en mesure d'utiliser la magie pour le moment. Pendant son voyage en avion, il avait pris le temps de lire le livre qu'il avait demandé à Dobby de lui acheter. Il avait regardé s'il y avait des restrictions de l'usage de la magie et, heureusement, les Etats-Unis étaient plus laxistes que l'Angleterre sur ce point. Non seulement tous les charmes de recensement des baguettes posés par les autres gouvernements étaient désactivés dès l'arrivée en terre américaine, sans que le pays d'origine en soit averti, mais les enfants étaient autorisés à utiliser la magie comme bon leur semblait dès leur seizième anniversaire.

Le jour de son anniversaire, Harry se réveilla doucement de son sommeil léger. Il avait peut-être pu trouver le moyen de se protéger des visions en pratiquant et maîtrisant l'occlumencie, les cauchemars, eux, ne le laissaient jamais tranquille. Il savait que s'il n'était pas bientôt capable de 

prendre une nuit entière de sommeil non dérangé, il allait probablement crasher et sûrement très vite.

Aussitôt qu'il vit la lumière du jour au travers de ses fenêtres fermées, il sauta littéralement hors du lit. Il ne perdit pas de temps en prenant une douche et mangeant rapidement quelque chose au restaurant de l'hôtel. Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il se fasse trop d'illusions, qu'il n'allait probablement pas trouver son ami très vite, mais, d'un autre côté, le Destin n'avait jamais paru averse à lui donner un peu beaucoup de chance de temps en temps et, après toutes les mauvaises choses qui s'étaient produites récemment, il lui devait quelque chose de bien.

Le Destin sembla être d'accord avec Harry Potter ce jour-là.

Avec ses pouvoirs, cela ne lui prit pas si longtemps que cela pour trouver un mutant. Tout ce qu'il lui avait fallu était une potion de localisation couplée avec la bonne formule. Bien sûr, cela aurait été bien plus simple s'il avait pu localiser Scott directement mais, malheureusement, cela ne fonctionnait pas de cette manière. Il pouvait localiser soit un moldu, soit un mutant ou soit un sorcier mais pas la personne de son choix.

Apparemment, il y avait un mutant pas très loin de son emplacement actuel et, aussitôt qu'il atteignit l'établissement indiqué par sa potion, il n'eut pas à regarder de très près pour trouver qui était le mutant, cela était plus qu'évident.

L'homme avait une présence très forte ; il put la sentir dès son entrée dans le bar. Pour Harry, sa présence était un peu comme celle de Lunard mais bien plus forte et bien moins sous contrôle. Remus avait toujours voulu rester en contrôle ; sommairement, il forçait le loup à rester dans une cage et ne le relâchait que lorsqu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix, lors de la pleine lune. Il n'était pas en paix avec son côté animal et essayait de prétendre qu'il n'était pas là.

Cet homme, par contre, avait peut-être un côté animal mais c'était comme si l'homme et la bête s'étaient immergés l'un dans l'autre. Ils ne se bâtaient pas pour savoir qui était en contrôle, même si Harry était certain que la bête prendrait le dessus et pousserait l'homme de côté si besoin est. Mais, pour le moment, cela voulait dire qu'une seule chose pour Harry et c'était que l'homme était dangereux et qu'il devrait probablement faire usage de ses pouvoirs. Il doutait que l'homme choisisse de son propre gré de faire la conversation et d'aider un parfait inconnu.

Harry décida de ne pas aller à lui pour le moment. Ils étaient dans une pièce remplie de monde et la dernière chose dont il avait besoin était que quelque chose se passe mal et crée un vent de panique. Il y avait trop de risques impliqués, spécialement si tous deux usaient leurs pouvoir, même si Harry souhaitait que cela puisse être évité.

Harry marcha jusqu'au bar et demanda un soda. Il gardait un œil sur l'homme, ne faisant même pas en sorte de le faire discrètement. L'homme était apparemment un survivant, entrainé pour être toujours à l'affut, et il n'allait pas lui faire l'offense de penser être capable de le surveiller sans être remarqué.

Il sentit bientôt les yeux de l'homme sur lui et ne fit aucune tentative pour prétendre qu'il n'avait pas été attrapé. Aussitôt que leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, l'homme se leva et se fraya un chemin hors du bar. Harry jeta un peu d'argent au serveur et, après avoir descendu son soda, il suivit rapidement.

Il était certain que le plus vieux serait entrain de l'attendre dès la sortie du bar et ne l'accueillerait probablement pas à bras ouverts non plus, alors il était sur ses gardes. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de sauta au plafond quand des griffes de métal apparurent à quelques millimètres de son visage seulement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, mec ? » grogna l'homme et Harry sourit sournoisement.

Il transplana juste derrière l'homme et, alors que ce dernier se retournait, murmura un sort sous sa barbe qui créa un bouclier devant lui, prenant en otage le mutant. Il se congratula mentalement d'avoir enseigné ce charme-là à l'AD, assurant par la même son habileté à l'utiliser sans préparation.

« Seulement un peu d'aide pour trouver quelqu'un, » dit-il avant de faire une pause, fronçant les sourcils. « Un ami, » ajouta-t-il comme une arrière-pensée.

L'homme ne parut pas spécialement convaincu et le fait qu'il ne puisse pas toucher Harry n'était pas exactement là pour l'aider à se calmer, en particulier vu que les pouvoirs de l'adolescent n'étaient pas comparables à quoi que ce soit qu'il ait déjà vu.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses que je peux t'aider, gamin ? »

« Je ne sais pas si vous le pouvez, » soupira Harry et l'homme put voir que cette pensée là le déprimait. « Mais il fallait que je trouve un mutant pour lui demander et vous êtes le premier sur qui je suis tombé. »

Les implications derrière les mots d'Harry ne semblèrent pas lui plaire.

« Pourquoi un mutant ? » grogna l'homme et Harry sourit presque à cela.

Cette tendance qu'il avait à produire des sons animaux était la preuve que ce que le jeune sorcier avait assumé à propos d'un double animal était vrai.

« Parce que je ne veux pas le mettre en danger en demandant à des moldus quand je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'est leur opinion sur les mutants ! »

L'homme eut un sourire en coin face à la véhémence qu'Harry démontrait.

« Je crois que je t'aime bien gamin. Ça te dérangerais de me relâcher ? »

« Ca dépend. Est-ce que vous m'écouterez si je le fais ? »

« Ouais, je t'écouterai. »

Harry prit quelques secondes pour déterminer si l'homme était honnête ou non avant de finalement relâcher ses pouvoirs. L'homme rétracta ses griffes et fit un bref mouvement de tête qu'Harry choisit d'interpréter comme un remerciement.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu appelles un moldu, mon garçon ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ne m'appelez pas comme ça ! » gronda Harry. « Jamais. Et je veux dire quelqu'un qui n'a pas de pouvoirs. »

« La plupart des gens les appelleraient humains, » déclara l'homme.

« Humain, mutant, c'est la même chose, » dit Harry, légèrement, bien qu'il soit parfaitement au courant que la plupart des gens ne seraient pas d'accord avec lui ; mince, il savait que même certains mutants n'y croyaient pas non plus.

« T'es biaisé, gamin. T'es un mutant toi aussi. »

« Si vous le dites, » dit Harry en haussant les épaules ; cela ne le dérangeait pas d'être appelé un mutant et il n'allait pas essayer de convaincre l'homme en face de lui qu'il était un sorcier. « Est-ce que vous allez m'aider à trouver mon ami ? »

L'homme haussa les épaules et alluma un cigare, prenant une bouffée.

« Je ne sais pas si je peux mais il se peut que je connaisse quelqu'un qui le puisse, » dit-il.

Harry n'avait pas été sûr que la personne à qui il demande soit capable de l'aider et c'était seulement le fait qu'il n'avait pas d'autre idée qui l'avait convaincu de demander de toute façon. D'un autre côté, si l'homme connaissait quelqu'un qui pourrait assurément l'aider, cela voulait dire que la chance des Potter avait encore fait des siennes.

« Qui est cet ami que tu cherches ? »

« Il s'appelle Scott, » dit Harry et il vit l'homme sursauter imperceptiblement.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Est-ce que cet homme connaissait réellement Scott ? Parce que, même si cela serait merveilleux, cela semblait un peu trop beau pour être vrai.

« Summers ? » demanda l'homme.

« Aucune idée, » admit Harry avec un haussement d'épaules. « On n'avait pas trop besoin de noms de famille à cette époque. Je sais qu'il a le pouvoir de lancer un rayon laser. Un rayon laser rouge. »

« Ca c'est Summers, pas de doute. Comment est-ce que je peux savoir que tu ne mens pas en disant être son ami. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de toi avant, mec. »

Harry déglutit, sachant que maintenant était le moment d'être convainquant.

« Je… Je dois aller dans ma chambre d'hôtel pour prendre quelques trucs de toute façon. Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne venez pas avec moi et vous pouvez lui… téléphoner, lui demander s'il me connaît. Ce que je veux dire, c'est… la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu était il y a très longtemps et je ne sais même pas s'il se souvient de moi alors… oui, peut-être que vous pouvez lui demander et s'il ne… s'il ne sait pas qui je suis, alors j'irai ailleurs et continuerai ma vie, » finit Harry.

Il n'avait pas vraiment pensé à cela avant ; il s'était toujours souvenu de Scott et avait pensé que cela serait génial s'il pouvait le retrouver mais il ne s'était jamais demandé ce qu'il ferait si le plus âgé ne se souvenait pas de lui. Il supposait qu'il franchirait ce point si la question se posait.

« Okay, gamin, je dois prendre ma moto et on y va. »

Harry, d'un autre côté, avait autre chose à l'esprit et agrippa simplement le bras de l'homme avant de transplaner dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Il avait fait exprès de mettre le signe 'ne pas déranger' sur la porte pour pouvoir aller et venir comme il lui plaisait sans avoir à se soucier d'être vu par un employé. L'homme tituba légèrement mais, à son honneur, il resta sur ses pieds.

« C'est plus rapide comme cela. Ne vous en faites pas pour votre moto ; je vous ramènerai là-bas. Vous pouvez… utiliser le téléphone, » finit-il, hésitant.

L'homme le regarda pendant un moment, comme s'il essayait de le percer à jour. Harry lui souhaitait bonne chance. Même lui avait du mal à savoir qui il était la moitié du temps. C'était dire si le monde sorcier l'avait fichu en l'air, et pas qu'un peu.

« Et comment tu t'appelles ? »

Pendant une seconde, Harry songea à dire son véritable nom mais il décida que non. L'homme en face de lui ne s'était pas encore présenté et il n'était pas sûr d'aimer la pensée de dire à un étranger son nom, pas tant qu'il n'était pas totalement sûr qu'ils avaient un ami commun. Une fois que le 

coup de téléphone avait été fait, et si le résultat était positif, alors il donnerait son vrai nom. Pas avant.

« Dites-lui qu'il avait l'habitude de m'appeler Green-Eyes, » dit simplement Harry.

Et si avec cela, Scott ne voyait pas qui il était alors il n'y avait aucune chance pour que cela arrive un jour. Heureusement, l'homme ne fit aucun commentaire et se contenta de décrocher le combiné, pendant qu'Harry farfouillait dans ses sacs. Il garda tout de même une oreille tendue sur la conversation pour écouter, même s'il n'en entendait qu'un seul côté.

« Chuck, il faut que je parle à Summers. »

« … »

« Y'a un gamin qui le cherche. Il dit qu'ils étaient amis avant. »

« … »

« Cyke. Tu connais un gamin qui se fait appeler Green-Eyes ? »

Harry fit de son mieux pour éviter de relever la tête et regarder l'homme pour essayer de juger, par ses réactions, ce que la personne à l'autre bout du fil disait.

« 'Kay, mec. On arrive. »

Harry ne relevait toujours pas la tête.

« Alors tu t'appelles Harry, gamin ? »

Harry le regarda et essaya de cacher la vague de soulagement qui s'empara de lui. Alors comme cela, Scott se souvenait bien de lui et, apparemment, n'était pas contre l'idée de le revoir. Souriant malgré lui, Harry acquiesça simplement.

« Je m'appelle Logan. Ou Wolverine, » ajouta Logan. « Fais tes valises et viens avec moi. T'as été invité à rester à l'école. »

Harry cligna des yeux. Il ne s'était pas attendu à être invité à vivre là-bas. Il avait pensé que Scott avait souhaité le revoir et passer un peu de temps avec lui, pas l'héberger là où il vivait. Et dans une école ? C'était un peu étrange mais il devinait que cela pourrait être pire.

« Tu verras, tu vas te sentir comme chez toi. C'est une école pour les mutants, » dit Logan, comme essayant de le rassurer.

Harry ne vit aucune raison pour le corriger à propos de son statut de non-mutant. Il le dirait à Scott, bien entendu, et il lui ferait peut-être une démonstration pour s'assurer qu'il ne pense pas qu'il ait perdu la tête. Ensuite, il verrait s'il le dirait aux autres. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient vraiment moldus alors il devrait pouvoir leur dire sans avoir peur qu'ils babillent et alertent le Ministère de sa transgression.

« Et qui est le Directeur ? » demanda Harry.

« C'est Charles Xavier qui a fondé l'école. Il trouve les mutants, leur donne un endroit où rester et leur apprend à contrôler leurs pouvoirs. Même si tu sembles avoir pas mal de contrôle. Te téléporter comme ça. »

« Scott est un bon prof, » dit Harry et il pouvait juste imaginer la réaction du monde sorcier s'ils apprenaient que quelqu'un qui n'était même pas un des leurs avait appris à un garçon de neuf ans à transplaner. « Alors, allons-y. »


	4. Chapter 3

**Titre**: Harry Potter et la quête aux horcruxes

**Genre**: léger UA (par rapport au passé des personnages seulement), crossover (HP/X-men), slash (mild)

**Personnages**: Harry/Scott, cast

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs.

**Résumé**: Après l'Ordre du Phénix, Harry décide de s'enfuir pour s'entraîner et se préparer à faire face à Voldemort. Il va retrouver la seule personne en qui il avait confiance quand il était enfant : Scott Summers. Le courant passe.

**Spoilers :** Jusqu'au tome cinq plus des éléments du six et sept

_Message pour Adenoide: nope, désolée, Harry n'a pas de pouvoir de mutants. J'avais envie de m'éloigner de l'histoire habituelle et j'ai décidé qu'il allait rester un sorcier et rien d'autre..._

**_Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé!_**

* * *

Chapitre 3

Scott était entrain de gigoter sous le regard amusé du Professeur Xavier. Quand Charles l'avait appelé dans son bureau, disant que Logan était au téléphone et le demandait, il n'avait pas été sûr de ce à quoi il devait s'attendre et avait presque eu envie de raccrocher sans parler à l'autre mutant ; c'était sûrement ce qu'il aurait fait s'il n'y avait pas eu le Professeur et son air mi-intrigué, mi-inquiet.

Mais, aussitôt que Logan avait mentionné que quelqu'un qui se faisait appeler Green-Eyes le recherchait, il était presque tombé au sol sous l'effet de la surprise. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne avec ce surnom qui pouvait le chercher et c'était quelqu'un qu'il avait perdu tout espoir de revoir, depuis le jour où il avait disparu dans cette explosion. Il n'avait même pas été certain qu'Harry s'en était sorti vivant et après toutes ces années…

Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas croire que, en ce moment même, Harry était en chemin pour venir à la mansion avec Logan, et le stress qu'il ressentait à l'instant était presque trop difficile à supporter.

Xavier regardait le jeune homme qu'il avait fini par considérer comme son fils d'adoption pendant les années qu'il avait passé là et un léger sourire fit son apparition sur ses lèvres. Depuis la mort de Jean, Scott n'avait plus été lui-même, tombé dans une sorte d'apathie, ne laissant pas entrevoir ses émotions à part une extrême tristesse qu'il avait l'impression de bien cacher mais qui était évidente à tous ceux qui le connaissaient bien. C'était agréable de le voir finalement se soucier de quelque chose à nouveau.

Il n'avait aucune idée de qui était Harry, comme Scott l'avait appelé. Il aurait probablement pu trouver s'il avait regardé dans l'esprit de son protégé mais il n'allait pas le faire. Déjà au moment où il avait prit le jeune homme sous son aile, il avait refusé de regarder dans sa tête plus que nécessaire. Il n'avait, par conséquent, jamais vu quoi que ce soit à propos de cet ami. Cependant, il savait que pour être capable de s'entendre avec Wolverine assez longtemps pour lui demander son aide et, encore plus, pour le faire accepter de la lui donner, il devait être quelqu'un d'exceptionnel.

_« Calme-toi, Scott. Ils vont bientôt arriver. »_

C'était un testament de combien Scott était impatient de voir Harry à nouveau qu'il sursaute pareillement lorsque la voix du Professeur résonna dans sa tête. Il se retourna vers lui quand il l'entendit rire tout bas.

« Je suis désolé, Professeur. C'est seulement…. Cela fait vraiment très longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Harry. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me parles pas un peu de lui pendant qu'on attend ? » proposa Charles, autant pour aider Scott à se relaxer que pour satisfaire sa propre curiosité.

« J'avais treize ans quand je l'ai rencontré. Il avait sept ans à ce moment-là et il venait d'être abandonné par son oncle au milieu de la nuit. On s'est littéralement rentré dedans et disons juste que le courant a passé. On est resté ensemble pendant des années, » expliqua Scott, sachant que Xavier comprendrait ce qu'il voulait dire par là. « Il m'a aidé à me débrouiller avec mes pouvoirs, il a refusé de partir même si c'était dangereux pour lui. Il inventait tout le temps des excuses pour le fait que je n'ouvre pas mes yeux et il avait quelque chose de si _innocent_ en lui que presque tout le monde le croyait, peu importe combien l'explication était étrange. »

« Il semble être un jeune homme très bien. Est-ce que je peux assumer qu'il était celui que tu recherchais quand tu t'es réveillé à l'Institut ? » demanda Xavier.

Scott acquiesça. Oui, à ce moment-là, quand il s'était réveillé après l'explosion, il s'était retrouvé dans un lit, dans l'infirmerie de l'Institut. Il avait appelé Harry mais n'avait reçu aucune réponse. Xavier était ensuite venu et lui avait expliqué où il était mais, quand il avait demandé s'il y avait un autre garçon, on lui avait dit qu'il n'y avait eu aucun signe de quelqu'un d'autre quand il avait été sauvé des décombres de l'explosion. Il avait su tout de suite que les chances qu'Harry ait survécu sans être retrouvé étaient très minces.

Juste au moment où Scott était sur le point de continuer son histoire, ils entendirent la porte de devant s'ouvrir et des voix venir du hall d'entrée.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as refusé d'utiliser ce pouvoir que tu as pour nous amener ici, » dit une voix bourrue qui ne pouvait être attribuée qu'à Logan.

Il y eut un soupire exaspéré.

« Parce que, » commença une voix avec un manifeste accent anglais. « Même si on est invité, il n'est juste pas poli d'apparaitre au milieu d'une maison ; on utilise la porte. En plus, le garage est à vingt mètres d'ici pas dix kilomètres. Vous pouvez marcher bon sang ! »

Il y eut quelques hoquets de surprise venant des autres étudiants qui étaient quelque peu impressionnés que quelqu'un qui n'était pas Malicia puisse parler comme cela à Wolverine et garder tous ses membres attachés à son corps.

_« Tu devrais aller saluer ton ami, Scott. »_

C'était quelque chose que le professeur n'eut pas à lui répéter. Il ne courut peut-être pas hors de la salle, mais cela en était proche et il fondit droit sur la pièce dans laquelle il savait que les deux nouveaux-venus seraient, juste à temps pour entendre Malicia demander à Logan avec son accent du sud qui était Harry.

Si Scott fut surpris par combien Harry avait grandi durant les années pendant lesquelles ils avaient été séparés, il n'en montra rien et alla directement l'étreindre, ce qui fit sursauter le jeune sorcier qui n'était pas habitué à de tels gestes de la part d'autres personnes qu'Hermione et Madame Weasley, et surprit passablement les étudiants qui avaient rarement vu leur enseignant montrer de telles marques d'affections à quelqu'un d'autre que Jean. Même sous le coup de la surprise, Harry retourna l'étreinte pendant un moment avant qu'ils ne se séparent.

« Bon sang, Green-Eyes, t'as grandi, » dit Scott, revenant à l'utilisation de ce vieux surnom, même s'il ne pouvait plus voir la couleur des yeux d'Harry.

« Je n'ai plus dix ans. Ça fait un bail, » soupira Harry, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, pas très à son aise à être le centre d'attention de tant de gens, même s'il aurait dû y être habitué à présent.

« T'as retrouvé ton accent. T'es retourné en Angleterre ? »

Harry haussa les épaules négligemment. Ce n'était pas exactement comme s'il avait choisi d'y retourner, il n'avait eu que très peu à dire sur le sujet après tout. Le destin avait joué avec lui, comme toujours.

« Je me suis réveillé à Londres quelques jours après l'explosion, » dit finalement Harry. « Dans un hôpital, avec aucune idée de comment est-ce que j'avais pu atterrir là. »

Scott allait lui répondre quand Harry entendit une nouvelle voix.

« Scott, est-ce que tu ne vas pas nous présenter ? »

Harry regarda la personne qui venait de parler et se retrouva face à face avec une femme à la peau brune et aux longs cheveux blancs. Elle était magnifique et Harry sentit immédiatement qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. En la regardant, on pouvait deviner qu'elle était très sereine… comme si elle était en paix avec le monde, avec les éléments. Il avait appris que les sorciers élémentaux donnaient parfois cette impression mais il savait qu'elle était une mutante et non une sorcière alors cela ne pouvait pas être cela.

« Bien sûr, Ororo, » dit Scott. « C'est Harry… hum ? »

Il se retourna vers Harry qui rit tout bas.

« Potter, » aida-t-il. « Harry Potter. Ouais, c'est aussi le genre de problèmes que j'ai eu, » admit-il avec un sourire self-dépréciateur. « Enfin, je suis ravi de vous rencontrer tous. »

« Et bien, gamin, tu vas apprendre à connaître tes camarades, vu que c'est une école pour mutants, tu vas te joindre à la classe. »

Harry tressaillit aussitôt qu'il entendit Logan parler. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas envie de se joindre à eux ; ils semblaient très gentils et, au moins, ne connaissaient pas toutes ces bêtises sur le Survivant, mais il y avait un léger problème avec ce plan. Un léger problème dont il aurait, peut-être, dû informer Logan pendant qu'ils étaient en chemin vers l'Institut.

« Ouais… A ce propos, » commença-t-il, hésitant, seulement pour être coupé par un homme en chaise roulante qui entra dans la pièce.

« Monsieur Potter n'est pas un mutant, Logan. C'est un sorcier. »

Le ton employé par le chauve fut bien assez pour rassurer Harry du fait qu'il ne lui en voulait pas du tout de ne pas être comme eux, même si le fait que Xavier soit capable de dire qu'il était un sorcier voulait dire qu'il n'avait pas réussi dans sa tâche.

Parce que, vu qu'il n'avait pas pu faire de magie pendant presque un mois complet après son arrivée aux Etats-Unis, Harry avait fait tout ce qu'il avait pu pour apprendre l'occlumencie et l'apprendre juste cette fois-ci. Pendant des heures chaque jour, il s'était concentré rien que sur cette tâche et, même s'il n'avait pas été testé, il avait pensé qu'il était arrivé à une certaine maîtrise de la discipline. Cependant, il semblait maintenant que le professeur Xavier – qui était un télépathe comme l'avait mentionné Logan – avait été capable d'accéder à son esprit sans même qu'il ne le remarque.

« Je suppose qu'il faudra que je retravaille un peu sur ma barrière, » dit Harry avec une grimace, ignorant pour l'instant l'air ahuri des gens en réaction à cette révélation, Scott inclus.

Xavier offrit un sourire à son nouvel invité avant de se présenter formellement.

« Mon nom est Charles Xavier et, comme je suspecte que vous le savez déjà, c'est mon école dans laquelle, si je peux me permettre d'ajouter, vous êtes le bienvenu même si vous n'êtes pas un 

mutant. Et ne vous en faites pas pour votre bouclier ; il est assez fort pour que j'aie d'énormes difficultés à entrer, même si je le souhaitais. »

« Oh, » dit Harry avant de froncer les sourcils. « Alors, comment est-ce que vous savez que je suis un sorcier ? »

« Personne qui connaît le monde des sorciers ne peut ignorer qui vous êtes, Monsieur Potter, » dit Xavier avec un sourire.

La mâchoire d'Harry se décrocha alors que les gens autour d'eux essayaient de comprendre où la conversation se dirigeait. Et, également, qu'est-ce qu'entendait le Professeur par le monde des sorciers ?

« Vous plaisantez, bon sang ? » demanda Harry avec un grognement. « Ne me dites pas que tout ça est aussi connu de ce côté de l'océan ! »

Xavier fit une moue compatissante, comprenant qu'Harry n'aimait pas la célébrité qu'il avait gagnée. Il avait, bien entendu, entendu les histoires à propos du bébé qui avait défait le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui terrorisait le Royaume-Unis cette froide nuit d'octobre, il y avait quatorze ans passé. Il était également au courant que les gens l'avaient proclamé un héro, alors que le monde pleurait la perte de ses parents. D'un autre côté, il ne connaissait pas tous les détails puisqu'il n'avait jamais eu un si grand intérêt pour le monde des sorciers. Bien sûr, il le trouvait des plus intéressant mais il avait plus qu'assez sur son assiette avec les « moldus », comme les appelaient les sorciers, et les mutants, spécialement vu qu'il n'était lui-même pas un sorcier.

« Ne vous en faites pas, Monsieur Potter. Mes connaissances finissent avec ce qu'il a été dit dans les journaux à propos de cette nuit d'Halloween, » dit aimablement Xavier, évitant toute mention du meurtre de ses parents, sachant qu'Harry n'apprécierait très probablement pas qu'une telle chose soit révélée devant tant d'étrangers.

Harry hocha la tête, soulagé.

« Appelez-moi Harry, juste Harry, » dit il.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Scott mais fut coupé par Logan avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc que tu sais faire, gamin ? »

Harry réfléchit pendant une seconde, se demandant si Logan lui demandait ce qu'étaient ses pouvoirs en général, quand il se souvint qu'il avait en fait utilisé la méthode de transplanage avec le mutant.

« Ah, la téléportation ! » s'exclama-t-il, regardant Scott avec un grand sourire. « Et est-ce que cela n'aurait pas été bien plus simple si j'avais su que la magie existait à ce moment-là ? Enfin, bon, on l'appelle transplanage, » dit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Tu ne savais pas que la magie existait ? » demanda Scott.

Quand il avait entendu Xavier dire à Logan qu'Harry n'était pas un mutant mais un sorcier et que ce dernier n'avait pas nié, il s'était senti blessé de savoir que son ami lui avait caché quelque chose comme ça et l'avait laissé croire qu'il était un mutant quand il savait que ce n'était pas la vérité.

« Si j'avais su, je te l'aurais dit, » répondit Harry en roulant les yeux mais en faisant attention à ce que Scott comprenne que ce n'était rien d'autre que la vérité, n'ayant pas manqué le bref éclat de 

soulagement qui avait traversé le visage de son ami quand il avait admit son ignorance passée à propos de sa nature.

Xavier, peu importe combien ses connaissances en matière de magie étaient faibles, était au courant de la plupart des lois et ne put s'empêcher de commenter sur l'apparente habileté d'Harry à transplaner.

« Il me semblait savoir que l'âge légal pour essayer d'apprendre à transplaner était dix-sept ans et ce en raison du niveau de concentration requis, aussi bien qu'à cause des risques conséquents encourus par une mauvaise tentative. »

« Quoi ? » demanda Scott, ne pouvant pas croire ce qu'il entendait. « Quels risques ?»

« Eh, c'est pas comme si je pouvais connaître cette embêtante petite loi en ce temps-là. En plus, j'avais un très bon prof, » dit Harry, usant de son charme sur Scott pour essayer de lui faire oublier le commentaire du Professeur à propos des risques.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu peux faire d'autre ? » demanda un garçon qui devait avoir à peu près son âge. « Bobby Drake, » ajouta-t-il quand Harry l'interrogea du regard, alors que Scott répétait sa question précédente.

« Pas mal de choses, mais c'est assez difficile à expliquer comme ça. Il y a plusieurs différents champs d'études en magie, » admit-il. « Et les risques ne sont pas si gros, » ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Scott.

Scott ne parut pas convaincu mais il laissa couler pour l'instant.

« Est-ce que tu peux nous faire une démonstration ? » demanda une fille et, alors que Scott était sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche pour répondre à la place d'Harry, Xavier intervint.

« Kitty, pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne laisserait pas Harry s'installer et se reposer un peu pour l'instant ? Je suis sûr qu'il sera plus que content de te montrer ce qu'il peut faire demain matin, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry acquiesça simplement, montrant son accord.

« Maintenant, Scott, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne montres pas à Harry où est-ce qu'il peut dormir ? Je suis sûr que vous avez beaucoup de chose à vous raconter, » dit le Professeur.

« Bien entendu, Professeur, » approuva Scott.

« Merci beaucoup pour votre hospitalité, Professeur, » remercia Harry, regardant l'homme dans les yeux.

Harry baissa ensuite la barrière de son esprit et le connecta avec Xavier, lui montrant la sincérité de ses mots : _je ne veux faire de mal à aucun d'entre_ _eux_. Et Xavier, convaincu par la vérité qu'il pouvait voir en-dessous des mots offrit simplement à Harry un véritable sourire.


	5. Chapter 4

**Titre**: Harry Potter et la quête aux horcruxes

**Genre**: léger UA (par rapport au passé des personnages seulement), crossover (HP/X-men), slash (mild)

**Personnages**: Harry/Scott, cast

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs.

**Résumé**: Après l'Ordre du Phénix, Harry décide de s'enfuir pour s'entraîner et se préparer à faire face à Voldemort. Il va retrouver la seule personne en qui il avait confiance quand il était enfant : Scott Summers. Le courant passe.

**Spoilers :** Jusqu'au tome cinq plus des éléments du six et sept

**_Merci a tous ceux qui ont reviewé!_**

Chapitre 4

Scott montra à Harry la chambre qui serait la sienne à partir de ce moment, simplement pour lui permettre de poser son sac à dos, avant de l'emmener dans la sienne. Il y aurait assez de temps plus tard pour aider Harry à finir de s'installer mais, pour l'instant, il voulait juste réapprendre à connaître son ami parce que, apparemment, il n'était pas le seul dont la vie avait drastiquement changé pendant les cinq dernières années.

Pendant qu'ils marchaient, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer combien Harry était différent du garçon de dix ans qu'il avait été. Bien sûr, c'était naturel. Cependant, ce n'était pas seulement qu'il avait grandi, il semblait également qu'il portait le poids du monde sur ses épaules et Scott était prêt à parier que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec ce que le Professeur avait dit sur le fait que tous ceux qui connaissaient le monde sorcier savaient qui était Harry.

« Si tu veux savoir quelque chose, Scott, tu sais que tu n'as qu'à me le demander, » dit Harry, sentant les yeux de son ami sur lui bien qu'il ne puisse pas les voir au travers des lunettes en rubis.

Il avait eu un léger moment de surprise à ce propos quand il avait vu Scott mais cela n'avait pas été très difficile de deviner que cela était pour garder le contrôle de son pouvoir. Après tout, Harry savait mieux que quiconque à quel point est-ce qu'il était destructeur une fois relâché puisqu'il ne pouvait le contrôler ; il l'avait vu arriver. Et il devait admettre que cela devait être mieux que de garder ses yeux fermés tout le temps.

« J'ai beaucoup de questions, Harry. Si je te les posais toutes, tu essaierais probablement de me bâillonner, » plaisant Scott, admettant sa curiosité. « Entre, » invita-t-il aussitôt qu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte.

Harry déposa la boîte qu'il avait repêchée dans son sac sur le bureau avant d'aller s'asseoir jambes croisées sur le lit. Il avait découvert, durant son temps de méditation, qu'il trouvait cette position particulièrement confortable et, maintenant, il l'assumait automatiquement, quand cela était possible.

« Tu sais, je t'ai écrit, » dit Harry _non sequitur_ alors que Scott prenait place à ses côtés. « Pas que je pouvais envoyer les lettres, non, mais j'ai écrit. »

Il avait ajouté la dernière partie lorsqu'il avait vu Scott prêt à parler en sa défense quand au fait de ne pas avoir répondu.

« Quand je suis arrivé à Poudlard, l'école, j'ai appris que les sorciers envoyaient leur courrier par chouette. Ils ont juste besoin de donner le nom de la personne à laquelle ils écrivent et la chouette les trouve. Alors je t'ai écrit une lettre et j'ai essayé de l'envoyer avec Hedwige mais… elle n'a pas pu le faire, pas sans un nom complet. »

Scott acquiesça. Il pouvait comprendre ce problème-là lui-même. Il avait essayé de rechercher Harry et, bon, peut-être qu'il aurait dû tenter sa chance avec le Professeur, lui expliquer à propos de son ami mais c'était comme si quelque chose l'avait retenu. Au fond de lui, il avait pensé que la vie serait plus facile pour Harry sans lui.

Bien entendu, maintenant il savait que même s'il avait demandé à Xavier, il n'y avait que très peu de chances qu'il ait eu la capacité de l'aider. Puisqu'Harry n'était pas, en fait, un mutant, il était très probable que Cerebro n'ait pas été en mesure de le trouver.

« Hedwige ? » demanda-il, voulant continuer la conversation.

« Ma chouette. Elle devrait… elle devrait arriver bientôt ; elle sait toujours où me trouver. Tu sais, je devrais vraiment te faire lire ces lettres, » ajouta-t-il après un battement.

Scott cligna des yeux.

« Ces lettres, au pluriel ? Tu m'en as écrit plusieurs ? »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Je sais, c'est assez stupide. Je veux dire, je savais que je ne pourrais jamais te les envoyer mais, oui, j'ai quand même continué d'écrire. Je… je ne suis pas très doué pour ce qui est de parler avec les gens, de les laisser savoir ce qui se passe dans ma tête, ce que je ressens. C'est quelque chose que mes amis me reprochent. Mais, en écrivant ces lettres, c'est presque comme si j'écrivais dans un journal, une façon de mettre ce qu'il se passe en noir sur blanc. »

« Je serais très content de pouvoir les lires, » sourit Scott, comprenant que ce serait une chance unique pour lui de réellement connaître ce nouvel Harry, de savoir ce qu'il avait vécu.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment avant qu'Harry ne pose la question qui lui trottait dans l'esprit depuis le moment où il avait revu son ami.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Scott ? » sonda-t-il gentiment.

Scott fronça les sourcils, pas totalement sûr de comprendre la question. Est-ce qu'Harry parlait du jour de l'explosion ? Mais Harry sembla savoir ce à quoi il pensait parce qu'il secoua la tête.

« Je ne veux pas dire ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là. Très franchement, je ne suis pas sûr qu'on le saura vraiment un jour mais je ne serais pas vraiment surpris d'apprendre que mon directeur ait quelque chose à voir avec ça ; il semble avoir très envie de contrôler tous les aspects de ma vie sans exception. Mais, je ne devrais pas accuser sans avoir de preuves. »

Harry s'arrêta une seconde, réfléchissant à comment s'expliquer.

« Mais ce n'était pas du tout ce que je voulais dire. Je- ça fait peut-être un moment depuis la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu, mais je te connais quand même et je n'ai pas besoin de voir tes yeux pour savoir ce que tu ressens. En plus, il me semble que l'occlumencie me rend plus perspicace à propos des sentiments des autres. Tu as vraiment mal en ce moment, » dit calmement Harry.

Scott n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'était l'occlumencie mais, en ce moment, il n'en avait rien à faire. Depuis ce jour dans le jet, il avait essayé de cacher la tristesse et le désespoir qu'il éprouvait derrière un masque de normalité parce qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser les élèves le voir comme faible, pas quand il était supposé les protéger. Bien sûr, il était parfaitement au courant que le Professeur voyait au travers mais, étant donné que l'homme pouvait littéralement être dans sa tête, ce n'était 

pas tellement surprenant. Qu'Harry le sache, par contre, et après si peu de temps, cela voulait dire qu'il ne faisait pas du très bon travail.

« Ma… ma fiancée est morte il y a quelque mois, » révéla-t-il. « Elle était… elle était géniale. Je pense que tu l'aurais aimée. Jean, elle t'aimait bien tu sais. Elle était télépathe et on était si proches qu'elle avait carrément carte blanche pour se balader dans mon esprit. Elle avait vu pas mal de chose sur toi et elle m'avait dit qu'elle aurait bien voulu te rencontrer. »

« Je suis désolé, Scott, » murmura Harry, ne sachant que trop bien ce que l'homme devait ressentir.

« Elle est morte pour nous sauver… pour me sauver et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que j'aurais dû faire quelque chose… quelque chose différemment et elle serait encore en vie. »

« Ouais…. Ca, c'est quelque chose que je peux comprendre, » dit Harry, incapable de croire combien est-ce que leur expériences respectives étaient similaires.

« Non, tu ne peux pas ! » s'exclama Scott, haussant la voix, et Harry utilisa la baguette qu'il avait toujours à la ceinture pour prononcer un rapide charme de silence.

Ce n'était rien de trop compliqué, pas avec si peu de concentration et sans dire les mots à haute voix, mais cela devrait être juste assez pour garder leur conversation hors de la portée des étudiants.

« Tu as peut-être perdu tes parents, mais tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de voir la personne que tu aimes le plus au monde mourir à cause de toi ! »

Harry sentit une montée de colère le parcourir mais elle s'estompa aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue. Son entrainement en occlumencie était très utile pour ce qui était de contrôler ses sentiments. En plus, il ne savait que trop bien ce que ressentait Scott pour être en colère contre lui pour avoir dit cela. Dieu sait qu'il avait dit pire à ses propres amis après la mort de Cédric et celle de Sirius. Heureusement, dans ce dernier cas, Luna avait été capable de l'atteindre à sa propre façon, quelque peu étrange, et il avait réalisé très rapidement à quel point il avait été injuste envers ceux qui se faisaient simplement du souci pour lui.

Pendant quelques jours, le temps pour lui d'arriver jusqu'à New York, il avait enfoui tout au fond de lui et, une fois qu'il était arrivé à l'hôtel, il avait pleuré de tout son saoul jusqu'à s'endormir d'épuisement, se laissant finalement le droit de laisser sortir ses sentiments et de commencer le processus de guérison. Cela avait été très dur pendant un moment mais, après quelques semaines, la méditation aidant beaucoup, il avait commencé à sentir la douleur s'apaiser de plus et plus et était arrivé à un point où il pouvait penser à son parrain sans sombrer dans le désespoir. Il pouvait à présent se rappeler les quelques souvenirs heureux qu'il avait de lui et les chérir jalousement.

Il était, cependant, plus qu'évident que Scott ne s'était pas autorisé à porter le deuil et il ne pouvait pas vraiment l'en blâmer, sachant qu'il avait fait la même chose après la mort de Cédric. D'un autre côté, son ami avait besoin d'un réveil autant qu'Harry en avait eu besoin cet été, jusqu'à ce que Ginny lui passe un savon et le remette sur le droit chemin.

Il n'allait pas crier sur Scott, ça s'était sûr, mais il allait lui faire savoir qu'il savait ce que cela faisait quand quelqu'un mourait, non pas à cause de vous, mais pour vous.

« Ne me dis pas ce que je sais ou ce que je ne sais pas. Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores à mon sujet, Scott. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne jettes pas un œil à ces lettres avant de venir me voir. Je serais dans ma chambre, » dit Harry d'une voix douce.

S'il avait regardé Scott au début de sa tirade, une fois qu'il eut montré la boîte qu'il avait posée sur le bureau, ses yeux s'étaient baissés en direction du sol. Même s'il savait plus ou moins ce qu'il se 

passait dans la tête de son ami, cela ne voulait pas dire que cela ne l'avait pas blessé d'entendre Scott dire cela. Aussitôt qu'il eut fini de parler, il se leva et sortit de la chambre, mettant fin au sortilège de silence sur le chemin, et retourna dans sa chambre, se couchant sur son lit et attendant la venue de Scott qu'il savait arriverait bientôt.

Aussitôt qu'Harry fut hors de la chambre, Scott réalisa exactement ce qu'il avait dit et combien il avait été injuste envers Harry. Il savait qu'il avait entassé ce qu'il ressentait à propos de la mort de Jean au fond de lui et, parce que personne n'avait vraiment essayé de lui en parler, cela avait été facile de simplement l'ignorer. Cependant, s'ouvrir à Harry avait ramené à la surface la douleur en pleine puissance et il s'était répandu en invectives, réussissant à faire du mal à la personne à qui il ne voulait pas.

Aussitôt que cette réalisation se fit, il ne voulut rien de plus que d'aller vers Harry et s'excuser. Le jeune sorcier lui avait, cependant, demandé de lire les lettres d'abord et la moindre des choses étaient de se conformer à ses vœux. Il n'allait pas toutes les lire, mais au moins quelques unes.

Il choisit la lettre qui se trouvait tout au dessus et, aussitôt qu'il l'ouvrit, il se rendit compte que cela devait être la plus récente puisqu'elle était datée du mois de juin de l'année en cours. Ce qui attira le plus son attention, néanmoins, était le fait que l'écriture était tremblante, comme si cela avait demandé à Harry un effort pour seulement tenir le stylo.

_Cher Scott,_

_Mon dieu, comme j'aimerais que les dernières heures n'aient été qu'un cauchemar et que je puisse m'en réveiller bientôt mais je sais bien que ce n'est pas le cas et je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je peux faire maintenant._

_Je ne peux pas croire que j'aie été assez stupide pour laisser Voldemort me rouler comme ça. C'était tellement évident que c'était un piège. Dieu, j'aurais dû écouter 'Mione, j'aurais dû écouter toutes les personnes qui me disaient d'apprendre l'occlumencie. Mais non, il a fallu que je sois trop entêté pour seulement essayer !_

_Sirius… Sirius est mort, Scott, et c'est de ma faute. Il n'aurait jamais dû être là bas. La seule raison pour laquelle il y était parce qu'il était allé après moi. Comment est-ce que je suis supposé me regarder dans une glace maintenant ? D'abord mes parents, ensuite Cédric et maintenant Sirius, pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde meurt à cause de moi ?_

_Tu sais, c'est peut-être une bonne chose que l'on ait été séparé comme ça. Au moins, tu ne mourras pas à cause de moi. C'est déjà arrivé à tant de personnes et tout ça à cause de cette stupide prophétie !_

_Tuer ou être tué. C'est ce que dit cette prophétie. Soit je deviens un meurtrier ou alors je ne vivrais probablement pas assez longtemps pour finir l'école. Mon Dieu, comme j'aimerais que tu sois ici, Scott, pour m'aider ou pour m'éloigner de tout cela. Tu me manques tellement. _

La fin de la lettre était plutôt abrupte ; il était probable qu'Harry ait été dérangé ou alors il n'avait simplement pas été capable de continuer.

Assis sur son lit, Scott se mordit la lèvre presque jusqu'au sang. Apparemment, Harry savait ce que cela faisait de se sentir responsable de la mort de quelqu'un qu'il aimait et, après ce qu'il lui avait dit, comment est-ce qu'Harry pouvait encore vouloir lui parler ? Il savait qu'il s'était promis de lire au moins quelques lettres, mais il fallait qu'il voie immédiatement Harry.

Harry était toujours allongé sur son lit, pris quelque part entre un rêve éveillé et de la méditation, quand il entendit frapper à sa porte. Avec un geste de sa baguette, il l'ouvrit sans bouger de sa position. Il leva les yeux pour voir Scott se tenir sur le seuil, semblant décidément penaud.

« Hey, » dit Harry dans un murmure, faisant signe du bras pour que son ami entre.

Scott pénétra dans la pièce et ferma la porte derrière lui avant de marcher à pas feutrés jusqu'au lit sur lequel Harry se déplaça, s'asseyant pour lui faire un peu de place.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, Harry, » dit Scott avec hésitation, pas vraiment sûr de quoi dire. « Je… je n'avais aucun droit de dire ce que j'ai dit. C'est juste que je n'ai pas réussi à gérer ça du tout. Je… Ne pars pas. »

La dernière phrase avait été dite d'une voix implorante et cela déconcerta Harry. D'où est-ce que cela venait ? Il n'avait absolument aucune intention de s'en aller !

Harry traversa rapidement le peu d'espace qu'il restait entre eux deux et prit son ami dans une étreinte qui aurait pu rivaliser avec celles de Madame Weasley, murmurant à son oreille qu'il n'allait pas partir, peu importe ce qui arrivait, mais qu'il fallait qu'il laisse sortir sa peine s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle le ronge de l'intérieur.

Alors Scott fit simplement cela. Finalement, et pour la première fois depuis le retour d'Alkali Lake, il laissa ses larmes couler librement et se retrouva bientôt à sangloter dans les bras d'Harry. Après quelques secondes, il sentit Harry desserrer son étreinte et, quand il sentit une main sur ses lunettes, il comprit ce que voulait le jeune garçon. Il les enleva, gardant ses yeux clos, et finalement cacha son visage dans le cou d'Harry, de la même façon que lorsqu'il avait découvert son pouvoir pour la première fois, laissant l'étreinte chaleureuse le réconforter.

Après ce qui sembla une éternité, Scott s'était calmé et se reposait paisiblement, sa tête posée sur l'épaule d'Harry et les yeux toujours fermés. Il avait l'impression qu'un fardeau avait été levé de sa poitrine.

« Parles-moi de Sirius, » demanda-t-il à Harry, la question semblant venir de nulle part.

Harry rit tout bas.

« Il fallait que tu tombes sur cette lettre là. D'accord, » commença-t-il. « Sirius…. Sirius était mon parrain, le meilleur ami de mon père et un vrai farceur. Quand il était à l'école, eux et deux de leurs amis se faisaient appeler les Maraudeurs… »


	6. Chapter 5

**Titre**: Harry Potter et la quête aux horcruxes

**Genre**: léger UA (par rapport au passé des personnages seulement), crossover (HP/X-men), slash (mild)

**Personnages**: Harry/Scott, cast

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs.

**Résumé**: Après l'Ordre du Phénix, Harry décide de s'enfuir pour s'entraîner et se préparer à faire face à Voldemort. Il va retrouver la seule personne en qui il avait confiance quand il était enfant : Scott Summers. Le courant passe.

**Spoilers :** Jusqu'au tome cinq plus des éléments du six et sept

**_Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé_**

* * *

Chapitre 5

Harry devait admettre que, pendant ces dernières années, même si Poudlard était devenu une place qu'il aimait beaucoup, il n'avait jamais pensé qu'un jour il pourrait de nouveau trouver un endroit dans lequel il se sentirait chez lui. Il avait eu tort, comme les quelques semaines qu'il avait passées à l'Institut le lui avait prouvé. Cet endroit, cet endroit il pourrait s'habituer à y penser comme à son chez soi.

Si le jour où il était arrivé, il n'avait pas vraiment vu d'autres personnes que Scott, prenant le temps de se familiariser à nouveau et de prendre connaissance des points les plus importants de leur nouvelle vie, comme Voldemort et les X-Men, Harry avait fait connaissance avec les autres membres de la faculté et les étudiants qui résidaient à l'école.

Le jour suivant son arrivée, il avait respecté la promesse qu'il avait faite à la jeune fille appelée Kitty Pride et avait fait une démonstration de ses pouvoirs sans, bien entendu, en faire trop. Il était peut-être en mesure d'utiliser la magie sans avoir à se soucier que le Ministère n'envoie quelqu'un, cela ne voulait pas dire que personne ne se rendrait compte qu'il y avait un sorcier dans la maison et, selon la personne en question, cela pouvait être très mauvais. Cependant, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème s'il gardait ses pouvoirs à un niveau raisonnable.

Si les adultes avaient été convenablement impressionnés, les étudiants étaient en admiration devant la variété de ces capacités. Il leur avait fait un show mais rien de trop grand. Il n'avait jamais aimé quand les gens le regardaient comme ils le faisaient dans le monde des sorciers, comme s'il était quelqu'un de spécial, et il ne voulait pas que cela arrive avec les gens de cet endroit. Il préférait que les amitiés qui étaient déjà entrain de se former soient basées sur leurs affinités mutuelles et non pas seulement à cause de ses pouvoirs.

Bien qu'il appréciât à peu près tout le monde, il devait admettre qu'il y avait quatre personnes en particulier qui étaient rapidement devenues importantes à ses yeux.

Premièrement, il y avait Marie ou Malicia, comme elle souhaitait qu'on l'appelle. Bien qu'il ait apprit très rapidement qu'elle ne pouvait pas toucher qui que ce soit à cause de son inhabilité à contrôler son pouvoir, il avait instantanément ressentit un lien avec elle et avait été attirée par elle. Après avoir parlé quelque fois avec la jeune femme, il avait réalisé qu'ils avaient beaucoup en commun, spécialement vu qu'ils étaient tous les deux des leaders. Malicia n'était peut-être pas le leader des X-Men, elle était celle vers qui tous les étudiants se tournaient quand ils étaient dans une situation dangereuse et cela était assez pour la mettre au même niveau qu'Harry. Ils pouvaient se comprendre d'une manière que personne, ni Ron, ni Hermione et ni Bobby ne pouvait.

Bobby, nom de code Iceberg, était le petit ami de Malicia et un garçon bien si Harry en jugeait par ce qu'il avait pu voir jusqu'à présent. Il était drôle, aimant faire des farces d'une manière qui lui rappelait plus les jumeaux Weasley que le petit gang de son père. Les farces que le jeune homme 

jouait avaient pour dessein d'être juste pour s'amuser et non humilier, comme il avait appris que celles de Sirius et James avaient été.

Bobby savait aussi ce que c'était de ne pas être accepté par sa propre famille. Il vivait maintenant de manière permanente à l'Institut parce que ses parents ne voulaient pas d'un mutant chez eux, de la même manière qu'il avait été abandonné par Vernon et Pétunia parce qu'ils n'aimaient pas la magie, avant que le Directeur ne réussisse à les convaincre. C'était quelque chose qu'ils partageaient et, même avec leur accord tacite de ne jamais en parler, cela leur avait permis de réaliser qu'ils étaient plus pareils qu'il ne semblait au premier abord.

Ensuite, il y avait Kurt ou Diablo, comme il était appelé par les X-Men. Il était différent de tout ce qu'Harry avait vu auparavant ; son apparence ne cachait rien du fait qu'il était un mutant et, s'il ne souhaitait pas être persécuté par les autres lorsqu'il était dehors, il était forcé d'utiliser un déguisement. Pour cela, Harry pouvait sympathiser. Ses différences, excepté sa cicatrices, n'étaient peut-être pas physiques comme son pouvoir de parler aux serpents, mais elles étaient connus de toute la communauté magique de Grande-Bretagne et, s'il voulait se promener dans le monde sorcier sans avoir peur d'être dérangé, soit par des gens qui le pensaient maléfique ou des gens qui le pensaient un héros et voulaient qu'il combatte Voldemort, il devait également se déguiser. C'était quelque chose qu'ils avaient en commun et il pouvait comprendre Kurt mieux que la plupart des gens de l'Institut car la plus grande partie d'entre eux pouvaient cacher leur différence sans trop de problèmes.

Finalement, il y avait Kitty, surnommée Shadowcat. Elle était une fille très gentille et, bien qu'elle ne soit pas ce que l'on pourrait qualifier de normale, ayant l'habilité de marcher au travers de toute surface solide en se faisant perdre de la substance, elle n'avait pas un passé aussi troublé. Cela pouvait les rendre différents, mais Harry aimait être avec elle pour la même raison qu'il appréciait la compagnie d'Hermione. Avec elle, il pouvait oublier qui il était, ce qu'il était supposé faire. Elle admirait ses pouvoirs avec une telle innocence et curiosité que cela en était relaxant. D'un autre côté, elle savait également se défendre sans aucun problème, ce qui était une capacité très utile quand on était ami avec Harry Potter.

Bien entendu, les élèves n'étaient pas les seuls qu'Harry avait appris à connaître. Il avait également découvert beaucoup sur les adultes qui faisaient partie de l'école. Même s'il n'avait pas passé énormément de temps avec Charles Xavier, Harry avait pu déterminer qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à l'image que Dumbledore présentait de lui-même, à l'exception qu'il ne s'agissait pas de manipulation dans son cas. Il était un homme honnête avec les autres and ne cachait rien de ce dont il attendait ; en ce qui concernait Harry, c'était un changement rafraichissant.

Ensuite il y avait Logan, dont le nom de code était Wolverine, comme Harry l'avait appris lorsqu'il avait demandé de l'aide à l'homme dans sa quête pour trouver des mutants. A ce que le jeune sorcier avait compris, l'homme était amnésique et ne se souvenait de rien avant les dernières quinze années. Harry ne pouvait pas imaginer ce que cela voulait dire de ne pas savoir ce qui vous était arrivé mais il était certain qu'il ne voulait jamais le savoir. Peu importe combien certaines de ses expériences passées étaient mauvaises, il savait qu'elles étaient ce qui l'avait rendu comme il était à ce jour et sans son passé, il deviendrait quelqu'un d'autre.

Logan était aussi devenu une sorte de partenaire d'entrainement. Il était celui avec qui Harry s'entrainait le plus. Bien sûr, il le faisait aussi avec les autres, mais pas aussi fréquemment. La principale raison à cela était que Logan était celui contre lequel il pouvait se laisser aller et utiliser ses pouvoirs à leur maximum sans avoir peur de le blesser trop gravement. En plus, cela faisait aussi des miracles pour ce qui était de sa condition physique. C'était, en fait, une très bonne chose que le mutant soit dans la mansion.

Finalement, il y avait Ororo Munroe, dont le nom de code était Tornade. Elle était quelqu'un qu'il était venu à apprécier grandement. Son pouvoir de contrôler le temps l'avait mise en concordance avec Mère Nature elle-même. En tant que sorcier, c'était quelque chose qu'Harry se devait de comprendre parce que, même si tous les sorciers peuvent faire de la magie basique, les charmes les plus complexes n'étaient pas seulement le résultat du pouvoir de la personne mais également de sa symbiose avec la Nature qui lui permettait de sentir et contrôler les différentes parties du monde et les changer dans leurs structures les plus profondes. Travailler avec elle, c'était s'ouvrir à un tout nouveau monde de possibilités afin de contrôler sa magie intérieure pour accomplir des choses qu'il avait précédemment crues impossibles.

Bien entendu, la personne dans la mansion avec qui Harry passait le plus clair de son temps était, sans l'ombre d'un doute, Scott. Lorsqu'Harry s'était mis en tête de le rechercher au début de l'été, il avait pensé au temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble lorsqu'il était un enfant et comment est-ce que leur relation avait été simple et presque fraternelle, comme si Scott avait été son grand frère, une histoire qu'ils avaient employés plus d'une fois pour être honnête. Il avait pensé qu'ils reprendraient leur relation là où ils l'avaient laissée.

C'était sans compter sur combien tous les deux avaient changé pendant toutes ces années. Alors qu'avant Harry n'était qu'un petit enfant, il était maintenant un jeune homme de seize ans et, autant il avait pensé à Scott comme à un frère et protecteur avant, les cinq ans qu'il avait vécus loin de lui avait dissolu sa vision platonique et avait laissé la place à une attirance telle qu'il n'en avait jamais connue auparavant.

Il y avait eu Cho Chang, bien sûr, mais s'il était honnête avec lui-même, il fallait bien qu'il s'avoue que ce n'était pas d'elle qu'il avait été amoureux mais de l'idée qu'il se faisait d'elle. Cela était devenu très clair dès lors qu'ils avaient commencé leur prétendue relation. Et, à part elle, il avait eu quelques aventures durant l'année précédente, pas pendant qu'il avait été « avec elle » mais avant et après et rien de très sérieux. Que cela soit pour lui ou pour l'autre personne, ces aventures n'avaient rien signifié de plus qu'une façon de se relaxer pendant une période où le danger était partout et où il fallait être sur ses gardes 24/7.

Celles-ci, ils n'en avaient pas parlé à Ron ni Hermione. Ils n'auraient jamais compris, spécialement la jeune femme. Avec eux, il était le Parfait Griffondor et rien d'autre. Le peu de gens avec qui il avait été durant l'année scolaire étaient au courant de son besoin de le garder un secret et n'avaient pas voulu que leur propre indiscrétion soit révélée non plus ; il n'y avait donc eu aucun problème de ce côté-là.

Avec Scott, par contre, c'était différent des deux situations. Il y avait une attirance physique, évidemment. Il ne pouvait pas nier que, si avant il n'avait pas été assez grand pour vraiment s'en rendre compte, l'homme était tout simplement magnifique. Cependant, ce n'était pas tout. Il connaissait Scott, le connaissait probablement mieux que ses amis à Poudlard et, même avec la séparation qu'ils avaient subie, l'inverse était également vrai. Ron, Hermione, Ginny… aucun d'entre eux n'avaient idée de ce qu'était sa vie en dehors du monde sorcier ; ils n'avaient aucune idée que ce qu'ils voyaient de lui n'était qu'une partie du vrai Harry Potter. Ils ne le sauraient probablement jamais.

Il n'était pas sûr que ce fût de l'amour ; il n'avait jamais été amoureux auparavant, quand bien même il avait voulu croire que c'était ce qu'il avait ressenti pour Cho. Mais c'était plus fort que même cela et, peut-être, juste peut-être, c'était de l'amour et si cela en était, alors il était vraiment tombé très fort.

Il n'avait pas l'intention de dire quoi que ce soit à ce sujet pour le moment, par contre, pas aussi vite après avoir tenu Scott alors qu'il pleurait la perte de sa fiancée. Cependant, il pouvait l'attendre et 

espérer que, même si Scott ne retournait jamais ses sentiments – bon sang, il ne savait même pas si l'homme était bisexuel ! -, il voudrait toujours rester son ami. Seul le temps le dirait.

Harry poussa ces pensées de côté pour le moment alors qu'il avançait en direction du bureau de Scott. Il y avait une question qu'il n'avait toujours pas posée et il était grand temps de le faire, parce que c'était quelque chose sur quoi il s'était interrogé depuis qu'il avait autour de dix ans.

Il toqua à la porte et s'introduisit à l'intérieur lorsqu'il entendit son ami dire à qui était à la porte d'entrer. Il se faufila agilement et s'avança jusqu'au bureau, où Scott était entrain de corriger des copies avec un stylo rouge.

Aussitôt qu'Harry l'atteignit, il leva les yeux et sourit, de la manière dont il l'avait fait de plus en plus souvent depuis cette nuit où il avait finalement décidé de laisser Jean s'en aller et de recommencer à se réjouir de la vie, passant à autre chose sans jamais oublier son premier amour mais en gardant avec lui seulement les souvenirs chéris de leur temps ensemble au lieu du désespoir de sa perte.

« Hey, Harry ! Tu n'es pas avec Bobby et Rogue ? » demanda-t-il, sachant que ses deux élèves avaient voulu passé un peu de temps dans la chambre des dangers avec le jeune sorcier, voulant voir comment est-ce qu'il se comportait dans un combat.

« J'y étais. On a fini la simulation et j'ai décidé de les laisser passer un peu de temps ensemble. Aussi longtemps que les autres pensent que je suis toujours avec eux, ils ne vont pas les déranger. Ce qui veut dire que personne ne doit savoir que je ne suis plus là-bas, » expliqua-t-il.

Il pouvait comprendre que cela devait être frustrant pour les deux jeunes gens de ne jamais pouvoir être seuls ensemble pendant plus de quelques minutes avant d'être dérangés par leurs amis. Harry avait décidé qu'il pouvait les aider cette fois-là.

« Alors, est-ce que je peux te kidnapper pour un moment ? » demanda-t-il innocemment.

Scott regarda son jeune ami avec amusement mais, même si la perspective de passer un peu de temps seul avec Harry était très attrayante, il hésitait à saisir son offre. Il avait du travail à faire et il ne pouvait pas oublier ses responsabilités.

Harry sembla se rendre compte de son conflit interne et se dépêcha de le convaincre.

« Allez, seulement pour un petit moment, » insista-t-il. « Je te promets que ce ne sera pas long et je peux même t'aider à corriger tes copies après. »

Scott rit à l'idée, sachant parfaitement qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'Harry puisse faire cela vu qu'il n'avait pas eu de leçon d'anglais depuis le jour où il s'était enfui à sept ans. S'il pouvait suivre sans trop de problèmes la classe, il n'avait pas le niveau nécessaire pour corriger les devoirs ou les tests qu'il avait donnés. Mais pourtant, Scott avait déjà reposé son stylo, clairement sur le point d'accepter l'offre d'Harry.

Harry tendit sa main et Scott, la saisissant pour s'aider à se lever, comprit sur le champ qu'ils voyageraient à la manière d'Harry. Peu de temps s'écoula jusqu'à ce qu'il sente l'attraction familière et soit arraché à son office pour se retrouver dans une allée sombre.

« Une raison particulière pour qu'on soit là ? » demanda Scott, incapable d'expliquer pourquoi est-ce qu'Harry avait souhaité qu'ils se retrouvent là.

« Parce que j'ai pensé que transplaner au milieu de Central Park n'était pas une bonne idée, » ironisa Harry. « Mais c'est assez proche. Allez, viens, allons-y. »

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient assis sur l'herbe, regardant les petits enfants s'amuser, quelques-uns regardant étrangement et avec une curiosité non déguisée les lunettes de Scott. Cela rendait Scott clairement inconfortable mais son attention fut attirée ailleurs par le toucher de la main d'Harry qui enserra son poignet.

Il se retourna vers le garçon aux cheveux d'ébène et haussa un sourcil en guise de question.

« Si ce n'est pas trop personnel, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'arrives pas à contrôler ton pouvoir ? » demanda Harry, d'une manière telle que Scott savait qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas s'il choisissait de ne pas répondre.

Scott soupira, fermant les yeux, et laissa sa tête s'appuyer contre l'arbre derrière lui. Il allait répondre, oui, mais il n'aimait pas penser à cela,

« Quand j'avais à peu près cinq ans, ma famille et moi nous sommes retrouvés dans un accident d'avion. J'ai pu survivre mais j'ai quand même eu quelques dommages. Une lésion cérébrale, à vrai dire. C'est ça qui empêche le contrôle du laser. »

Harry acquiesça, s'excusant doucement pour faire remonter à la surface de mauvais souvenirs ; il savait que les parents de Scott n'avait pas été aussi chanceux que lui. Cependant, il le fit très distraitement car il était déjà entrain de penser à essayer de créer une potion qui pourrait lui rendre le contrôle de son pouvoir. Il savait que ce ne serait sûrement pas tâche facile mais, s'il réussissait, non seulement Scott pourrait voir sans ses lunettes, mais Marie pourrait également avoir une chance de pouvoir toucher de nouveau.


	7. Chapter 6

**Titre**: Harry Potter et la quête aux horcruxes

**Genre**: léger UA (par rapport au passé des personnages seulement), crossover (HP/X-men), slash (mild)

**Personnages**: Harry/Scott, cast

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs.

**Résumé**: Après l'Ordre du Phénix, Harry décide de s'enfuir pour s'entraîner et se préparer à faire face à Voldemort. Il va retrouver la seule personne en qui il avait confiance quand il était enfant : Scott Summers. Le courant passe.

**Spoilers :** Jusqu'au tome cinq plus des éléments du six et sept

**_Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé_**

* * *

Chapitre 6

Si les personnes de l'Institut étaient quelque peu curieuses quant à la raison pour laquelle il passait soudainement autant de temps seul dans sa chambre, utilisant un sortilège pour la fermer et un autre pour empêcher les mutants d'user de leurs pouvoirs pour entrer à l'intérieur, ils ne l'embêtaient pas trop à ce sujet.

Les enfants lui avaient demandé, bien entendu. Il aurait fait la même chose si la situation avait été renversée et, s'il devait être honnête, il s'était retrouvé dans des situations semblables plus de fois qu'il ne pouvait le dire lorsqu'il était à Poudlard et dieu seul sait qu'il avait été très loin pour trouver la clef des secrets qui lui étaient cachés.

Il s'était résolu à leur présenter la vérité mais pas dans son entier. Ce qu'il leur avait dit était qu'il était entrain de faire quelque chose qui demandait beaucoup de concentration et de recherche, ce qui était la raison pour laquelle il passait autant de temps seul. Il leur avait aussi juré que, non seulement ce n'était pas dangereux, ce qui était plus ou moins la vérité, mais également qu'il leur dirait ce que c'était aussitôt qu'il aurait fini, même si cela prendrait probablement pas mal de temps.

Le seul danger qu'il pouvait y avoir était qu'il fasse une erreur et que sa potion finisse par lui exploser à la figure. Mais cela n'allait simplement pas arriver parce qu'il n'était pas si mauvais en potions que ce qu'il avait laissé entrevoir. Il s'était simplement résolu à ne rien faire en classe puisque, peu importe ce qu'il ferait, il savait que Rogue ferait tout pour qu'il n'ait qu'une note juste acceptable. Harry ne s'en souciait pas ; le plus important était qu'il soit capable de fabriquer des potions dans le monde réel et non dans une salle de classe.

Ce qu'il essayait de faire en ce moment était une potion qui réparerait les dommages qui avait volé le contrôle de son pouvoir à Scott et, par extension, à Malicia. Bien sûr, la meilleure chose serait quelque chose de permanent mais cela était la partie la plus compliquée. C'était pour cela qu'il avait décidé de, premièrement, en réaliser une qui pouvait être utilisée à court terme une fois la recette trouvée, ce qui ne devrait pas être trop difficile, il travaillerait sur le facteur de permanence et comment est-ce qu'il devrait altérer la formule pour que cela soit faisable.

Il savait qu'il y était presque, les potions médicales étant son point fort. Ce développement-là n'aurait pas surpris grandement la plupart des personnes qui le connaissaient, vu sa propension à se blesser à peu près une fois tous les deux mois. Il était presque logique qu'il soit un expert dans les remèdes.

Ajoutant le dernier ingrédient, il brassa et attendit que le liquide prenne une nuance presque violette de bleu. Une fois que cela fut fait, il prit un des nombreux livres de potions qu'il avait acheté lors de son passage dans l'équivalent Américain du Chemin de Traverse et se perdit dans sa lecture, cherchant tout signe qui pourrait le conduire à la réponse qu'il cherchait. Une heure plus tard exactement, il posa le livre, éteignit le Bunsen – est-ce que ce n'était pas génial que les potions ne 

réagissent pas mal à un feu allumé à la manière moldue ? – et laissa la potion reposer assez longtemps pour ne pas se brûler avant de remplir nombreux flacons avec le liquide brûlant.

Il fallait qu'il soit capable d'expérimenter diverses choses dessus pour pouvoir trouver comment le faire dans sa forme finale et il ne voulait vraiment pas avoir à préparer de nouvelles fournées. Il avait déjà été assez long de le faire une fois, sans devoir le refaire plusieurs fois.

Il avait à peine eu le temps de ranger le cheni dans la pièce quand ce qui semblait être une alarme commença à hurler. Harry sursauta violemment mais fut capable de se remettre assez rapidement. Il lança en vitesse un charme pour rendre les flacons incassables et, prenant sa baguette, sortit en courant de sa chambre pour trouver ce qu'il se passait.

Alors qu'il quittait la chambre, la première chose qu'il vit fut que les élèves les plus vieux aidaient les plus jeune à aller de leurs chambres jusqu'à ce qui semblait être un passage secret. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir où cela conduisait mais il était certain que c'était un endroit sûr. D'un autre côté, vu que les étudiants qui faisaient partie des X-Men ne partaient pas à leur suite, mais courrait dans le sens contraire, Harry réalisa que ce n'était pas quelque chose comme un feu mais plutôt une attaque.

Sans perdre de temps, il courut jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse rattraper Bobby.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Magnéto attaque l'école, » dit le jeune mutant et Harry réalisa qu'il parlait à Iceberg et non Bobby. « Tu devrais aller avec les plus jeunes ; c'était notre combat, pas le tien. »

« Scott va être là ? » demanda Harry, regardant son ami dans les yeux, bien qu'il sache déjà la réponse.

« Oui, » répondit Iceberg, fronçant les sourcils.

« Alors c'est aussi mon combat, » constata Harry avec détermination. « Je viens. »

Les yeux de Bobby s'agrandirent. Harry ne l'avait peut-être pas dit à haute voix, mais l'implication était aussi claire que du cristal dans sa voix. Iceberg n'eut pas le temps de répondre avant que Malicia n'arrive, ayant juste entendu la dernière phrase qu'Harry avait articulée.

« Okay, viens ! » dit-elle.

Elle était peut-être en soucis à propos du fait que son nouvel ami veuille se mettre en danger mais elle n'était pas assez stupide pour ne pas réaliser que son aide serait non seulement très appréciable, mais également très utile. Ses pouvoirs étaient puissants et il avait beaucoup de contrôle sur eux. Il était certain que Magnéto n'allait pas s'attendre à cela était et cela pourrait probablement tous les sauver.

Shadowcat et Diablo étaient déjà arrivés lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce de contrôle où les X-Men étaient déjà réunis. Aucun d'entre eux ne fut réellement surpris par la présence d'Harry, ayant entendu parler de certaines des choses qui lui étaient arrivées durant son séjour dans le monde des sorciers et les sortes d'aventures auxquelles il avait volontiers participé par le passé. Bien entendu, cela ne voulait pas dire que Scott était très content de voir son jeune ami là.

Il regarda Harry et le jeune sorcier soutint son regard sans baisser les yeux même si regarder droit dans le viseur rouge était assez déstabilisant. Peu importe, il devait montrer à Scott qu'il n'avait aucune intention de changer d'avis et que rien ne pourrait le décider à partir et se cacher pendant qu'ils combattaient leurs ennemis. Scott, même s'il n'était pas très heureux, acquiesça imperceptiblement et Harry sourit, comme si pour lui assurer qu'il allait s'en sortir.

Cyclope leur indiqua rapidement le plan, disant à tout le monde ce qu'ils étaient supposé faire et, bientôt, tout le monde était prêt à défendre la mansion. Harry avait entendu beaucoup de chose au sujet de Magnéto auparavant et qui étaient ses alliés ; il réfléchit à propos de comment les combattre, en utilisant leurs faiblesses. Ses pouvoirs lui laissaient un plus grand champ d'action qu'aux X-Men mais, d'un autre côté, il devait être attentif à comment est-ce qu'il allait faire. Il ne devait pas révéler le monde des sorciers ; il fallait que les autres le croient un mutant.

Il se trouva que l'attaque ne progressa pas de la manière dont Harry l'avait envisagée. Peut-être était-il trop habitué à la violence non déguisée des mangemorts durant leurs propres attaques, mais le combat contre Magnéto était très passif-agressif. Premièrement, il n'y avait eu aucune attaque soudaine à leur encontre, mais l'homme contrôlant le métal avait commencé à parler à Xavier. Ils semblaient bien se connaitre.

Kitty avait dû voir son air ahuri parce qu'elle se pencha et lui murmura à l'oreille que les deux hommes avaient été amis autrefois, avant que l'avis de Magnéto à propos de comment agir face à l'opinion des humains envers les mutants ne change drastiquement. Harry acquiesça silencieusement, la remerciant des informations.

Ensuite, Magnéto se tourna vers lui avec un sourcil haussé avant de reporter son attention vers Scott.

« Alors, _Cyclope_, il semble que tu as gagné un nouveau membre pour ta petite équipe. Comment t'appelles-tu mon garçon ? »

Harry était furieux. S'il y avait quelque chose qu'il haïssait plus que tout, c'était bien d'être appelé comme cela ; cela lui rappelait toujours son oncle. Cela avait été la raison pour laquelle il avait ordonné à Logan de ne pas l'appeler comme cela et, heureusement, le mutant avait accepté, continuant de l'appeler _gamin_ à la place. Cela ne l'embêtait pas plus que cela. Il se pouvait qu'il n'aime pas être pris pour un enfant mais Logan ne faisait que de l'appeler comme cela et ne le traitait pas comme un. Harry supposait que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec le fait qu'il soit si vieux et c'était plus une marque d'affection que quoi que ce soit d'autre.

« Vous pouvez m'appeler Green-Eyes, » dit Harry, ne voulant pas donner son vrai nom mais sachant parfaitement que Magnéto ne s'y attendait de toute façon pas, vu qu'il appelait les X-Men par leur nom de code.

Harry avait décidé de garder le nom que Scott avait choisi quand ils étaient tous les deux des enfants. Ce n'était pas vraiment mauvais, comparé à certains des surnoms qu'il avait eus à Poudlard, et il l'aimait bien. Cela ne le dérangeait pas d'être connu sous ce nom.

« La plupart de tes petits copains ont des noms de code qui ont quelque chose à voir avec leurs pouvoirs. Et toi, tu en as un qui reflète ton apparence ? » constata Magnéto, presque désappointé.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux dire, j'aime bien faire réfléchir les gens, » répondit oisivement Harry alors qu'il sentait Scott se tendre à ses côtés, probablement à cause de sa négligence dans une telle situation.

Il savait qu'il était supposé être au minimum un peu en soucis, comme ses amis, mais pour le moment il ne pouvait juste pas s'y résigner. Il se sentait ravi de finalement voir un peu d'action, même s'il se rappelait souhaiter avoir une année calme chaque fois qu'il revenait à Poudlard. Mais il n'avait pas peur de Magnéto. Il ne pensait pas qu'il était là pour faire trop de dégâts. Si Harry devait s'aventurer à deviner, il dirait que la seule raison pour laquelle l'homme était là était qu'il avait entendu qu'il y avait quelqu'un de nouveau résidant dans la mansion et qu'il avait voulu voir par lui-même de qui il s'agissait. La conversation qu'il avait eue avec Xavier n'avait été qu'une petite distraction avant de révéler ses vrais motifs.

Magnéto éclata de rire lorsqu'il entendit la réponse d'Harry et cela était si différent de Voldemort et ses partisans qu'Harry en fut déconcerté. Normalement, quand Voldemort riait à ses bravades, il était très clair qu'il se moquait de lui. Magnéto, au contraire, semblait presque sincère, amusé, comme si Harry avait raconté une bonne blague.

Cependant, Harry savait que Magnéto ne partirait pas avant d'avoir appris quel était son pouvoir alors il se prépara pour une attaque, attaque qui serait probablement envoyée dans sa direction. Il savait déjà ce qu'il allait montrer. Son habilité à transplaner était assez proche de certains pouvoirs de mutant et il pouvait le faire sans utiliser sa baguette, peu importe la distance qu'il devait traverser.

Il n'avait pas tord et, pas même dix secondes plus tard, il devait disparaître de l'endroit où il se trouvait pour se retrouver de l'autre côté de Kitty. Quelques-uns des X-Men avaient réitéré mais leurs attaques étaient très facilement évitée par Magnéto qui ne fit que sourire un sourire mauvais, comme s'il avait obtenu exactement ce qu'il voulait et, sans perdre de temps, ne voulait pas être la cible de trop d'attaques, il choisit de s'en aller avec le reste de son équipe.

« C'était étrange, ja ? » demanda Kurt après le départ de Magnéto. « Pourquoi partir aussi vite, sans attaquer ? »

Alors que Kitty et Bobby montraient leur agreement avec la déclaration de Kurt, la plupart des autres avaient déjà compris ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Non Kurt, » dit Harry, secouant la tête, souriant avec regrets. « Il voulait probablement savoir quel était mon pouvoir. Il pense qu'il le sait maintenait. Cela veut dire que j'ai été capable de me faire passer pour un mutant. »

Le Professeur parla aussitôt qu'Harry eut fini, confirmant ce que le jeune sorcier venait de dire, avant de renvoyer tout le monde au lit, leur disant d'aller chercher les plus jeunes et de leur assurer que tout danger était passé. Il n'y avait pas vraiment eu d'attaque mais simplement une mission de reconnaissance.

Alors que tout le monde rentrait dans leur chambre, laissant le Professeur s'inquiéter à propos des implications de Magnéto voulant connaître les pouvoir que possédait leur nouvel ami, Scott entraina Harry dans sa chambre, ayant l'intention de parler à son jeune ami.

Une fois la porte fermée, Scott se retourna face à Harry, fureur écrite son visage.

« Non mais qu'est-ce que tu croyais être entrain de faire ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix faussement calme alors qu'Harry pouvait voir la colère gravée dans chacun de ses traits.

« Ecoute, je sais que tu ne veux pas que je me mette en danger et je peux le comprendre mais il faut que toi tu comprennes que je peux gérer les choses comme cela, de la même manière que Bobby, Malicia ou Kitty. Il ne me semble pas te voir leur faire la leçon. »

Il savait qu'il était entrain de perdre son calme mais il ne pouvait pas supporter d'être traité comme un gamin qui ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait et que Scott, Scott de tout le monde, le fasse le rendait fou de rage.

« Ce sont des X-Men ! » s'exclama-t-il comme si cela voulait tout dire. « Mais d'accord, d'accord que tu viennes avec nous. Mais parler comme tu l'as fait à Magnéto, comme si tu étais à un piquenique, presque comme si tu essayais de l'appâter, c'était totalement-»

Harry le coupa avec ses lèvres. Il ne savait pas pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait fait cela, pas après s'être promis qu'il attendrait avant d'essayer de séduire Scott, mais il avait voulu stopper son sermon et, 

sur le moment, cela avait paru une bonne idée. Excepté que Scott ne répondait pas et que ça, ce n'était pas bon du tout. Il essaya une dernière chose et passa sa langue sur les lèvres de Scott.

Scott, pour sa part, fut étonné lorsqu'il réalisa qu'Harry l'embrassait et il ne savait pas comment réagir. Sa conscience se battait contre son cœur, essayant de le persuader de mettre de la distance entre le jeune homme et lui mais, alors qu'il était sur le point de le faire, il sentit la langue d'Harry sur ses lèvres et, rendant les armes, il le laissa entrer et se perdit dans le baiser.

Le baiser fut passionné et, trop tôt pour tous les deux, Harry le rompit. Une fois qu'il eut repris ses esprits, Scott fut sur le point de s'excuser mais Harry ne lui en laissa pas le temps et le pressa pour qu'ils sortent de la pièce.

« Ma chambre, viens avec moi, » dit Harry, essayant de reprendre son souffle après le récent manque d'oxygène.

Scott ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais il n'essaya pas de résister alors qu'Harry l'entrainait dans sa propre chambre, reconnaissant qu'aucun étudiant ne traine dans le hall, avant de fermer la porte derrière lui et mettre un charme dessus. Il allait lui demander ce que c'était lorsqu'Harry lui tendit un flacon contenant un liquide bleu-violet et il l'admira avant de regarder curieusement Harry.

« Bois. Les effets ne dureront qu'une heure mais… je suis entrain de travailler sur une version permanente. Bois-la juste. »

Harry n'avait pas voulu la donner à Scott avait d'avoir perfectionné la version finale mais il devait voir ses yeux, devait voir les émotions à l'intérieur et savoir que c'était vraiment ce que Scott souhaitait. Il fallait qu'il soit sûr.

Scott but la potion sans demander quoi que ce soit mais Harry savait qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était ce qu'il venait d'ingérer. Savoir que Scott lui faisait assez confiance pour faire cela lui réchauffa le cœur et il sourit avant de pousser son ami pour qu'il soit assis sur son lit.

« Harry, quoi ? »

Harry ne répondit pas mais il ôta les lunettes de Scott. Le mutant eut juste le temps de fermer les yeux avant qu'elles ne soient enlevées.

« Ouvre les yeux, » ordonna gentiment Harry, s'asseyant à ses côtés et se tournant pour qu'ils soient face à face.

« Quoi ? Non ! Harry, je ne peux pas ! »

Harry ne pouvait pas être sérieux. Il ne pouvait pas ouvrir les yeux, pas sans prendre le risque de donner un nouveau toit ouvrant à la mansion. Harry était mieux placé qui quiconque pour le savoir ; il avait vu combien son pouvoir était destructeur.

Harry prit le visage de Scott dans ses mains, traçant du bout de ses doigts ses joues, et approcha son propre visage si près que Scott pouvait sentir le souffle d'Harry sur ses lèvres.

« Oui, tu peux. Scott, crois-moi, » murmura Harry et il ne pouvait pas lui dire non.

Doucement, mort de peur de tuer Harry parce que, vu combien le jeune homme était proche, c'était ce qui se passerait, il ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva plongé dans deux perles émeraude, sans qu'un laser rouge ne s'échappe.

Harry sourit alors qu'il était finalement capable de revoir les yeux bleus et traça les lèvres de Scott, ne détournant pas son doux regard. Ce qu'il vit au fond de yeux de l'autre homme était tout ce qu'il 

avait espéré et même plus. Il y avait bien sûr l'émerveillement de voir sans les lunettes de rubis, mais également de l'affection, quelque chose ressemblant à de l'amour, et le désir qui dilatait ses pupilles, vestiges de leur baiser.

« Mon dieu, j'avais oublié à quel point tes yeux étaient verts, » murmura Scott, toujours ébloui. « Merci Harry, merci beaucoup. »

« Je promets que je trouverai une manière de rendre les effets permanents, » jura-t-il. « Pour toi et pour Malicia. »

Aussitôt que cela fut dit, il rapprocha ses lèvres de Scott mais le mutant se retira imperceptiblement.

« Tu n'as que… »

Il n'eut pas à aller plus loin pour qu'Harry comprenne sa réticence à se laisser aller mais c'était une inquiétude qu'il pouvait facilement apaiser.

« Seize ans est l'âge de consentement dans le monde des sorciers, » dit-il.

Les mots eurent à peine le temps de quitter la bouche d'Harry que Scott l'embrassait, prenant le contrôle cette fois-ci et ravissant sa bouche, alors qu'il forçait Harry à se coucher sur son lit, son corps recouvrant celui du jeune sorcier.


	8. Chapter 7

**Titre**: Harry Potter et la quête aux horcruxes

**Genre**: léger UA (par rapport au passé des personnages seulement), crossover (HP/X-men), slash (mild)

**Personnages**: Harry/Scott, cast

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs.

**Résumé**: Après l'Ordre du Phénix, Harry décide de s'enfuir pour s'entraîner et se préparer à faire face à Voldemort. Il va retrouver la seule personne en qui il avait confiance quand il était enfant : Scott Summers. Le courant passe.

**Spoilers :** Jusqu'au tome cinq plus des éléments du six et sept

_**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review!**_

* * *

_Chapter 7_

Les semaines qui suivirent la supposée attaque de Magnéto furent merveilleuses pour Harry, du point de vue son entrainement et pour sa vie personnelle.

Pour ce qui était de son entrainement, après qu'Harry ait fait face à leurs ennemis aux côtés des mutants, la tête froide et sans avoir peur, Xavier lui avait demandé de faire partie des X-Men. Cela n'avait même pas effleuré l'esprit d'Harry de dire non, bien qu'il ait été surpris qu'on lui demande. Il savait que cela serait un bon entrainement pour son inévitable face à face avec Voldemort.

Le fait qu'il accepte eut, par contre, quelques conséquences sur son entrainement. Les heures qu'il y avait consacrées avaient littéralement doublé et il faisait maintenant usage de la salle des dangers de manière régulière. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui l'embêtait, spécialement en considérant le fait qu'il pouvait y charger des scénarios de son propre monde.

Pour que cela puisse se faire, le Professeur avait dû copier certains de ses souvenirs et les mettre dans l'ordinateur. La première chose qu'il avait essayée avait été le combat contre le basilic dans la Chambre des Secrets pour sauver Ginny. Après cette première performance, Xavier lui avait demandé s'il était possible de montrer l'enregistrement de la simulation aux étudiants et professeurs. Son explication avait été que cela était un bon moyen de leur laisser voir un scénario réel dans lequel la magie était utilisée pour se battre et pas seulement quelque chose qu'ils avaient inventé pour tester les pouvoirs d'Harry ; Harry avait compris le point et consentit, heureux que le Professeur lui ait demandé et pas seulement fait sans sa permission comme Dumbledore l'aurait probablement fait.

La deuxième fois qu'Harry avait décidé de réutiliser ses propres souvenirs était pour rejouer le combat le plus important qu'il avait vécu et, pour cette raison, avait accepté de se retrouver à nouveau dans le Département des Mystères. Logan avait été celui qui s'occupait de la simulation et il avait regardé Harry et 'ses amis' combattre des sorciers adultes, les tenant à distance pendant au moins une bonne heure avant que les secours n'arrivent. Il avait également vu le parrain d'Harry mourir et le garçon aller après son assassin. Harry savait qu'il aurait pu changer le dénouement de la bataille mais il avait fait en sorte de refaire les mêmes gestes que pendant le vrai combat. Cela lui avait fait mal de voir Sirius mourir à nouveau mais il avait voulu voir les erreurs qu'ils avaient tous commises.

Aussitôt qu'ils avaient quitté la chambre des dangers, Logan lui avait demandé s'il allait bien et il avait distraitement répondu que oui et était sorti de l'école, allant jusqu'à la limite de la forêt. Hedwige était arrivée quelques minutes après qu'il se soit assis, atterrissant sur son épaule et hululant doucement, comme essayant de le réconforter.

Quelques instants plus tard, Ororo était arrivée et s'était assise à ses côtés. Elle n'avait pas dit un mot mais Harry avait instantanément deviné que Logan lui avait parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé pendant l'entrainement.

Harry avait incité Hedwige à se percher sur son bras à la place de son épaule, laissant Ororo la caresser, sachant que la sorcière du temps apprécierait le geste puisqu'elle adorait le bel oiseau. Aucun mot ne fut échangé mais quand ils étaient retournés à l'intérieur de l'école, un lien s'était formé entre eux.

A un niveau plus personnel, sa relation avec Scott s'était épanouie magnifiquement. Si Harry n'avait pas été totalement sûr que faire une passe à son ami si rapidement avait été une bonne idée, il s'était rendu compte que d'avoir pris l'initiative avait payé. Le jour où ils avaient combattu Magnéto, ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble dans la chambre d'Harry et, pour Harry, cela avait été le plus beau moment de sa vie.

Cela n'avait pas été sa première fois. Non, il avait eu des relations physiques avant. Cependant, cela avait été la première fois que cela s'était produit avec quelqu'un pour qui il avait des sentiments. Là où il était habituellement celui qui était en contrôle, Scott avait prit les rennes et il avait apprécié de se trouver à la merci du mutant. Ils s'étaient, par la suite, endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre et il n'y avait pas eu de moment gênant le matin d'après.

D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé de ne parler à personne de leur relation. Ce n'était pas qu'ils avaient honte d'être ensemble, mais il y avait le fait qu'Harry suivait des cours à la mansion, ce qui faisait de Scott son professeur, et le fait qu'il n'avait que seize ans. Bien sûr, c'était l'âge de consentement dans son monde, cela ne voulait pas dire que cela serait bien vu par tout le monde autour d'eux. Et la dernière chose qu'Harry souhaitait était de créer des problèmes pour Scott. Après tout, le jeune sorcier savait que, même s'il avait fait le premier pas, si quelqu'un était contre le fait qu'ils soient ensemble, ils verraient Scott comme le parti responsable.

Néanmoins, Harry était plus que certain que le Professeur savait déjà à leur sujet, même s'il n'en avait pas fait mention, attendant probablement que l'un d'entre eux vienne lui donner l'information volontairement. Bien sûr, l'homme était un télépathe et, même si Harry pouvait totalement le bloquer, cela n'était pas le cas de Scott et il aurait été difficile de lui cacher quelqu'un chose d'aussi gros. Mais, pour l'instant, le déni marchait plutôt bien.

Bobby en avait une vague idée. Pas du fait qu'ils étaient ensemble, non, parce que, manifestement, Monsieur Summers n'était pas gay, selon lui, mais il savait qu'Harry avait des sentiments pour lui. Il lui avait dit qu'il serait là si Harry avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un, lui promettant de ne rien dire à personne, comprenant qu'Harry ne voulait pas que son orientation sexuelle soit une connaissance générale.

Harry avait eu quelques problèmes à garder une expression sérieuse pendant cette conversation particulière mais il devait admettre qu'il avait été sincèrement touché par la marque d'amitié de Bobby et son soutient. Il avait presque eu des remords à lui mentir. Oh, il avait admit avoir des sentiments pour Scott, oui, mais il n'avait pas mentionné qu'ils n'étaient pas si mal venu que le jeune mutant le pensait. Scott et lui avaient bien rit quand Harry lui avait raconté cela.

Cela s'était produit à peu près trois semaines plus tôt et, maintenant, il était sur le chemin du bureau de Xavier. Il savait que l'homme gardait toujours sa porte ouverte dans le cas où l'un de ses élèves ait besoin de lui parler et, si Harry n'avait pas besoin de ses conseils ou de quoi que ce soit, il fallait tout de même qu'il lui parle brièvement.

Le Professeur lui dit d'entrer aussitôt qu'il toqua à la porte et Xavier le regarda avec une expression accueillante dès le moment où il traversa le seuil. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et avança dans la pièce.

« Harry, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? » demanda-t-il.

Normalement, la seule raison pour laquelle il demandait était que c'était plus poli, même s'il savait déjà ce que les personnes qui venaient le voir voulaient. Harry, d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas le lire puisque ses barrières étaient érigées à tout moment. Le jeune sorcier lui avait expliqué que ce n'était pas pour le garder à distance. Il avait admit que cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé qu'il puisse voir quelques unes de ses pensées, sachant que l'homme connaissait le sens du mot privé. Le problème était qu'il y avait toujours un risque que Voldemort essaie d'attaquer son esprit, peu importe s'il n'avait pas été en mesure de le faire pendant un certain temps.

« A vrai dire, il faut que je fasse un saut en Angleterre pour quelques heures. Je voulais juste vous laisser savoir, pour pas que quiconque s'inquiète. »

« Tu n'en as parlé à personne d'autre ? » demanda Xavier, fronçant les sourcils.

Harry secoua la tête.

« Logan a réuni les élèves pour un cours d'entrainement de leurs pouvoirs en particulier. Il ne peut pas vraiment m'aider avec mes pouvoirs magiques. Et, pour être franc, je peux déjà bien les contrôler. »

Ce n'était pas qu'Harry voulait paraitre trop sûr de soi, mais il avait quand même une bonne emprise sur ses pouvoirs. Après cinq ans à Poudlard, c'était à espérer. En plus, l'occlumencie était pratique pour prévenir les sursauts de colère résultant en sortilèges non souhaités, comme avec la Tante Marge.

« Et Scott est entrain de travailler sur des copies, je n'ai pas envie de le déranger, » ajouta Harry, ne mentionnant pas les autres X-Men qui étaient en mission pour le moment.

Xavier sourit, hochant la tête comme s'il n'avait pas entendu qu'Harry avait impliqué qu'il ne voulait pas le dire à Scott parce que l'autre soit refuserait qu'il prenne de tels risques, soit insisterait pour venir avec lui. Il n'avait aucun besoin d'entendre les pensées du jeune homme pour le savoir.

« Quand est-ce que tu seras rentré ? »

« Je devrais être de retour pour le souper, » dit Harry, n'ayant aucune intention de rester là-bas trop longtemps.

Il voulait simplement faire un saut en Angleterre pour voir comment est-ce que la guerre avait évolué. Il avait peut-être été prêt à s'en aller pour acquérir les compétences nécessaires pour se battre, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne se souciait pas de comment allaient ses amis et les autres membres de l'Ordre.

« Alors je te souhaites bonne chance, Harry. N'oublie pas que si tu as des problèmes, tu peux m'appeler. »

Harry acquiesça, touché par l'inquiétude que le Professeur montrait. C'était agréable de savoir que l'homme laisserait probablement tout en plan et volerait de l'autre côté du monde pour l'aider s'il en avait besoin. D'un autre côté, il savait aussi qu'il ne le laisserait pas faire cela. Il ne voulait pas exposer volontairement les mutants au monde des sorciers, pas s'il pouvait l'empêcher.

Après avoir dit merci, Harry sortit du bureau et de la mansion. Il se promena un moment, ayant besoin de se remettre les pensées en place pour transplaner jusqu'à Londres. C'était un très long chemin et il n'avait jamais essayé quelque chose d'aussi grand volontairement. Il savait que c'était quelque chose de très idiot à faire, mais il avait besoin de savoir, besoin de voir par lui-même, ce qu'était la situation et pas seulement au travers des journaux qui avaient réussi à venir jusqu'aux Etats-Unis.

Il était parfaitement au courant que le monde des sorciers était chamboulé par sa disparition. En tout cas, en Angleterre. Les théories les plus étranges étaient lancées mais Harry ne s'en souciait pas vraiment. Ils l'avaient tous abandonné l'année précédente, quand il leur avait dit que Voldemort était de retour. Maintenant qu'ils avaient la preuve qu'il avait dit la vérité, ils voulaient tous qu'il soit là pour les sauver, comme s'il s'agissait de son devoir. Cela ne faisait rien de plus que de le mettre en colère et, puisqu'il n'avait pas besoin de ce genre d'émotion, il avait juste décidé de ne plus les lire.

Pour finir, prenant une respiration profonde, il concentra tout son esprit sur la caverne dans laquelle Sirius s'était réfugié pendant sa fuite du Ministère lors de sa quatrième année. Il savait que c'était probablement très imprudent d'aller à Pré-au-Lard, d'aller aussi près de Poudlard. Il aurait dû aller sur le Chemin de Traverse, cela aurait été plus sûr mais, d'un autre côté, comme il s'agissait d'un jour de semaine, il était très probable que Pré-au-Lard soit moins fréquenté que Londres.

Il s'assura que son bandana recouvrait toujours sa cicatrice avant de marcher jusqu'au petit village. Peu de personnes le regardaient, ne voyant probablement qu'un gamin et non leur héros perdu. Les rues étaient presque désertes et le peu de personnes qui s'y promenaient ne s'attendaient certainement pas à voir Harry Potter marcher parmi elles, aussi près de son école.

De même, le si petit nombre de personnes en dehors rappelèrent une fois encore à Harry que la guerre faisait rage. Les gens étaient certainement apeurés de ce qu'il se passait et de risquer leur vie si Voldemort ou ses mangemorts décidaient soudainement de faire un raid sur la ville.

Il allait s'en aller et tenter sa chance sur le Chemin de Traverse quand l'enseigne d'un magasin attira son attention. Alors comme cela les jumeaux Weasley avaient réussi à ouvrir leur magasin de farces et attrapes. C'était merveilleux selon Harry. Les gens avaient besoin de rire, comme il leur avait dit lorsqu'il leur avait donné l'argent du Tournoi, et ils étaient les meilleurs pour ce qui était de faire rire les gens, bien que Bobby les talonne de près.

Il savait qu'il prenait des risques mais Harry décida d'entrer et d'aller leur parler. Il avait conscience qu'il était moins certain qu'ils contactent Dumbledore que la plupart des autres. Ils pensaient par eux-mêmes, au moins, ils n'avaient pas été conditionnés par le Directeur pour obéir à ses moindres désirs contrairement à la plupart. En plus, ils ne pensaient pas que qui que ce soit était incapable de commettre des erreurs, peu importe s'ils étaient des figures d'autorité. Ils le laisseraient au moins parler avant d'essayer de le ramener au château.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur du magasin en premier, s'assurant que seuls les jumeaux étaient à l'intérieur, et entra, un sourire fermement en place, impatient de voir quelle serait leur réaction.

« Ah ! Bienvenue mon ami dans l'inoubliable magasin de-»

Fred – ou était-ce George ? – s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase, reconnaissant immédiatement Harry.

« Harry ? George ! » appela-t-il. « Viens voir qui est là. »

Son jumeau arriva en courant et il y eu un battement durant lequel personne n'osa bouger avant que les deux rouquins ne commencent à le questionner sur où est-ce qu'il avait été, ce qu'il avait fait et 

s'il allait bien. Heureusement, ils semblaient plus intéressés par s'assurer qu'il allait bien que par contacter le Directeur immédiatement.

Il les fit se taire avec un rire et un sourire.

« Ouais, ne vous en faites pas les gars, je vais bien. Mince, je vais mieux que bien. Mais, s'il vous plait, ne contactez personne pour dire que je suis là. Je ne suis pas encore prêt à revenir. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda George, sachant parfaitement que Dumbledore ne leur avait pas dit l'entière vérité lorsqu'il leur avait dit qu'Harry s'était enfui.

« Je m'entraine, » soupira-t-il. « Si je dois vaincre Voldemort, et c'est le cas, il n'y a aucune chance que je le fasse avec seulement mon éducation de Poudlard. C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas encore revenir. S'il vous plait les gars, ne le dites à personne. »

Il suppliait et il le savait mais il ne voulait pas avoir à courir et risquer sa liberté. Heureusement, les jumeaux ne semblaient pas trop s'en faire maintenant qu'ils connaissaient la raison pour laquelle il avait décidé de d'enfuir.

« On ne le dira à personne jusqu'à ce que tu repartes mais laisse-nous dire à maman et aux autres que tu vas bien, d'accord ? On s'est vraiment fait du souci. »

Harry eut la grâce de paraître au moins un petit peu penaud mais il hocha tout de même la tête.

« Okay, pas de problème. Mais vraiment, ne vous faites pas de souci ; je suis en sécurité. Mince, je suis probablement plus en sécurité qu'à Poudlard. Et je suis avec quelqu'un… avec quelqu'un que j'aime vraiment beaucoup, » termina-t-il, sachant que sa voix trahirait le vrai sens de sa phrase. « Maintenant, pourquoi est-ce que vous ne me racontez pas ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Et alors, comme ça, pendant une bonne heure, les jumeaux tournèrent la pancarte de leur magasin, lui faisant indiquer 'fermé' et firent un topo de la situation à Harry. Les nouvelles n'étaient pas si bonnes que cela. Oh, personne qu'il connaissait n'avait été tué ou même trop gravement blessé mais il y avait de plus en plus de raids de mangemorts et d'attaques de détraqueurs qui semaient le chaos un peu partout. And les gens devenaient de plus en plus inquiets à propos du fait qu'il n'était pas là. Si Rogue n'avait pas assuré que Voldemort devenait fou à cause de son incapacité à le localiser, ils auraient pensé qu'il avait été tué par le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Ils lui dirent aussi tout ce qu'ils savaient de part les plus jeunes à propos du nouveau professeur de potions – et dieu, qu'il était content de ne pas être resté pour avoir Rogue comme professeur de défense – qui ne pouvait apparemment pas arrêter de parler de Lily Evans, sa mère, qui avait été une de ses élèves favorites pendant sa carrière.

Après un moment, Harry promit qu'il contacterait quelqu'un rapidement et s'excusa promptement, partant avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il ne voulait vraiment pas rester trop longtemps, il y avait toujours un risque, mais il avait apprécié faire la conversation avec les jumeaux. Ceux-ci lui avaient également fait promettre que, quand il rentrerait, il amènerait son 'amie' avec lui parce qu'ils voulaient vraiment être présentés à la personne qui avait réussi à attraper le cœur du sauveur du monde sorcier. Harry avait juste rigolé et promis qu'il l'amènerait _lui_ avant de s'en aller, riant, laissant deux rouquins totalement choqués derrière lui.

Il avait pensé rentrer immédiatement mais il aperçu celui qu'il savait être, par la description des jumeaux, Slughorn, le nouveau professeur de potion. Normalement, cela n'aurait pas été quelque chose qui aurait attiré son attention, il ne connaissait pas l'homme après tout, mais il l'avait entendu murmurer dans sa barbe, une bouteille de ce qui semblait être du whisky pur feu dans la main, à propos de 'Jédusor' et 'immortalité'. Harry ne pouvait simplement pas laisser cela passer. Si Slughorn 

savait quelque chose à propos de ce qui avait permis à Voldemort de survivre aussi longtemps, il devait le découvrir.

Cela ne s'avéra pas aussi difficile que ce qu'il aurait pu penser. Il fut capable d'attirer l'homme à l'intérieur de la Tête de Sanglier, le même pub qu'ils avaient utilisés pour leur première rencontre de l'AD. Il s'assura que personne ne pouvait entendre ce dont il parlait au travers de la bulle du charme de silence qu'il avait effectué autour d'eux et papota avec lui pendant un moment. Il lança discrètement un charme pour que la bouteille se remplisse d'elle-même après avoir demandé une bière-au-beurre au barman pour lui-même et attendit que l'homme soit assez saoul.

Une fois que cela fut fait, il commença à poser des questions et, même s'il se sentait honteux de le faire, le fit émotionnellement chanter avec ce qui était arrivé à sa mère, à Lily Evans, lorsque Voldemort avait attaqué sa famille cette nuit-là, lui disant que de révéler ce qu'il savait à propos de l'apparente immortalité de Voldemort l'absoudrait de ses pêchés, lorsqu'il devint clair que l'homme se sentait coupable de ce que Jédusor avait été capable d'accomplir.

Finalement, Slughorn craqua et, utilisant une fiole qui était à l'intérieur de l'une des poches de ses robes, il retrouva un souvenir qu'il mit à l'intérieur avant de le tendre à Harry. Il assura le jeune homme que c'était tout ce qu'il savait et, pour finir, l'alcool pulsant trop fortement dans son système, l'enseignant perdit simplement connaissance, sa tête retombant sur la table.

Harry alla vers le barman et lui dit qu'il devrait appeler Poudlard pour que quelqu'un ramène Slughorn au château. Il paya pour sa boisson et, la fiole solidement enfermée dans sa main, il transplana à New York.

Quand il arriva à l'Institut, il n'était pas aussi tard que ce qu'il aurait cru mais il l'était déjà assez pour que les gens aient remarqué son absence. Et cela devait être la raison pour laquelle Scott l'attendait de pied ferme dans le salon, paraissant passablement énervé.

« Salut ! » salua-t-il, embarrassé.

« Où est-ce que tu étais, Harry ? » demanda Scott, exigeant une réponse et tous les étudiants qui étaient dans la pièce trouvèrent soudainement leurs chaussures et bouquins captivants, essayant de toutes leurs forces de ne pas regarder les deux hommes.

« Ah… Le Professeur ne te l'a pas dit ? » demanda Harry innocemment et même Malicia, qui n'était pas facilement apeurée, pensa qu'Harry était très brave de répondre à Scott comme cela quand il n'était clairement pas de bonne humeur.

« Oui, il l'a fait. A quoi est-ce que tu pensais pour retourner là-bas seul ? »

Avant même qu'Harry n'eût le temps d'ouvrir sa bouche d'indignation, Scott continua.

« Il faut que je te parles. »

Le 'seul' resta implicite mais Harry l'entendit tout de même. Il suivit son amant, grommelant un 'oui monsieur' qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de l'homme. Il entendit Kitty lui murmurer un 'bonne chance' tout bas dans son oreille alors que Bobby le regardait avant quelque chose qui ressemblait étrangement à de la pitié. Normalement, cela l'aurait énervé mais, sachant ce que Bobby pensait, cela le fit simplement sourire intérieurement.

Bien entendu, il perdit toute envie de sourire aussitôt que la porte se referma derrière eux et que Scott se tourna, furieux.

« Comment est-ce que tu as pu faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide, Harry ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Excuse-moi ? Je savais ce que je faisais ! » dit Harry, commençant à perdre son calme. « Ne commence pas à me traiter comme si j'étais encore un enfant, Scott. »

« Tu es un enfant ! »

La réplique d'Harry resta crochée dans sa gorge lorsqu'il entendit ces mots. Un enfant ? C'était comme cela que Scott le voyait, que son _amant_ le voyait ? Scott comprit son erreur immédiatement et souhaita pouvoir revenir en arrière.

« Je suis un enfant ? » répéta Harry, incrédule. « Bon dieu, Scott, mais alors qu'est-ce que ça fait de _toi_ ? »

Okay, celle-là, il la méritait.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, » argumenta-t-il.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire ? » demanda Harry, furieux.

« Je… Tu aurais pu te faire prendre Harry et, ensuite, qu'est-ce qu'il se serait passé, hein ? Ils t'auraient emmené dans ton école-là, et tu m'aurais laissé encore une fois ! » dit-il avec force avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit, perdant toute sa volonté de se battre. « Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi, Harry. »

Alors c'était pour cela que Scott était tellement en colère contre lui, parce qu'il avait eu peur qu'Harry lui soit à nouveau enlevé. Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer sous l'effet de la réalisation et sa colère fondit. De leurs propres accords, ses doigts caressèrent la joue de Scott. Le mutant ne put s'empêcher de s'appuyer contre eux.

« Je ne vais pas m'en aller, » dit-il avec conviction. « Pas à nouveau, je te le promets. Et, cette fois-ci, j'ai le pouvoir de m'assurer de tenir cette promesse. »

« Je ne pourrais pas supporter de te perdre, pas maintenant, pas après…. »

Harry n'eut pas besoin d'entendre Scott le dire pour savoir qu'il parlait de la manière dont il avait perdu Jean. Harry sourit tristement et amena ses lèvres à celle de Scott pour un chaste baiser.

« Tu ne vas pas me perdre, Scott. Et si ça peux te rassurer, la prochaine fois, je t'emmènerai avec moi, » murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Ils se perdirent rapidement dans leurs sensations et la fiole dans laquelle les souvenirs de Slughorn résidaient resta oubliée pour l'instant, sur la table de nuit.

Chapitre 7


	9. Chapter 8

**Titre**: Harry Potter et la quête aux horcruxes

**Genre**: léger UA (par rapport au passé des personnages seulement), crossover (HP/X-men), slash (mild)

**Personnages**: Harry/Scott, cast

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs.

**Résumé**: Après l'Ordre du Phénix, Harry décide de s'enfuir pour s'entraîner et se préparer à faire face à Voldemort. Il va retrouver la seule personne en qui il avait confiance quand il était enfant : Scott Summers. Le courant passe.

**Spoilers :** Jusqu'au tome cinq plus des éléments du six et sept

**_Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé_**

_

* * *

_

Chapitre 8

Cela ne prit pas longtemps à Harry pour se souvenir de la nécessité de regarder les souvenirs de Slughorn. A vrai dire, aussitôt que le souper fut terminé, Harry se précipita dans sa chambre, après avoir dit bonne nuit à tout le monde et promis à Scott qu'il saurait très bientôt ce qu'il se passait. Il s'assura que personne ne pourrait entrer avant de mettre les souvenirs dans la pensine qu'il avait achetée pas très longtemps après son arrivée à l'Institut. Il l'avait surtout utilisée pour chasser les cauchemars en réduisant l'intensité de certains souvenirs pour un moment mais il n'avait, bien sûr, pas tardé à les remettre à l'intérieur de son esprit, sachant que ce n'était pas bon de les laisser moisir dans la pensine pendant trop longtemps.

Une fois que cela fut fait, il se prépara à faire face à ce qu'il verrait à l'intérieur et plongea tête la première. Le flot des couleurs et des sons qui arrivaient à ses yeux et ses oreilles alors qu'il descendait au milieu du souvenir était aussi mauvais que dans les souvenirs qu'il gardait de ses voyages à l'intérieur des pensines de Dumbledore et Rogue.

Ce qu'il y vit fut assez pour glacer son sang.

C'était le souvenir d'une conversation entre un Professeur Slughorn beaucoup plus jeune et un Tom Jédusor de seize ans. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible quant au fait que les deux étaient plus proches de ce qui était normal pour un professeur et son élève. Ils semblaient se connaître très bien et cela n'était probablement pas la première fois qu'ils avaient partagés une conversation en dehors de ce que constituait le cursus scolaire. Cela rappelait à Harry ses conversations avec Lupin en troisième année.

C'était par contre le sujet de la conversation qui faisait peur à Harry. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait le terme de horcrux mais, aussitôt que Slughorn eut commencé son explication, il comprit pourquoi. C'était de la magie noire, probablement la plus terrible sorte à exister. Cela s'occupait de la mort et de la nécessité absolue d'un sacrifice humain pour cacher une partie de l'âme d'un être humain à l'intérieur d'un objet pour la garder à l'abri.

Alors, c'était pour cela que Voldemort n'était pas mort cette nuit-là ; c'était parce qu'une partie de son âme était à quelque part d'autre et, si Harry ne se trompait pas, il n'avait pas seulement créé un horcrux. Non, il avait créé, comme il avait demandé à Slughorn si cela était possible, sept d'entre eux.

Bien sûr, il savait que sept était un nombre très puissant en magie et cela faisait sens que Jédusor ait voulu cela. Il voulait atteindre l'immortalité et il ne pouvait pas se contenter d'un seul horcrux pour cela. C'était trop peu. Mais sept, comment est-ce qu'il pouvait rester quelque peu d'humanité en lui ? Cela était impossible. Son âme était bien trop abimée pour cela.

Cependant, lorsqu'il quitta la pensine, ce n'était pas l'idée que Voldemort ait réalisé autant d'horcruxes qui le préoccupait. Non, ce n'était pas cela qui lui donnait l'envie d'hurler et de pleurer face à l'injustice de la vie. C'était la pensée que, peu importe combien d'entrainement il avait, peu 

importe combien il travaillait pour être capable de faire face à Voldemort, il ne pourrait pas survivre à l'affrontement final, pas s'il souhaitait que Voldemort meurt et ne puisse jamais revenir.

Tuer quelqu'un avant d'enfermer une pièce de son âme à l'intérieur de quelque chose hors de son corps était la recette pour fabriquer un horcrux. Et cette nuit d'octobre, Voldemort avait tué Lily Potter et laissé une part de lui-même à l'intérieur d'Harry. Même s'il doutait que c'était ce qu'avait souhaité Voldemort, Harry était devenu son dernier horcrux cette nuit-là, au lieu du sacrifice pour le fabriquer, ce qu'avait probablement planifié Voldemort. Cela voulait dire qu'il devait mourir pour mettre fin à la guerre.

Quelques mois plus tôt, il ne s'en serait probablement pas soucié. Quelques mois plutôt, il aurait accueilli l'idée de mourir à bras ouverts. Mais maintenait, maintenant qu'il avait trouvé un endroit qu'il pouvait appeler chez lui ainsi que quelqu'un qu'il aimait et qui l'aimait, il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée de tout quitter et, pourtant, il savait qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Silencieusement, les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues.

A peine capable de contenir les sanglots qui menaçaient de remonter à la surface, il lança rapidement un charme de silence sur sa chambre, s'assurant que personne ne l'entendrait pleurer à fendre l'âme et se coucha sur son lit, le visage caché dans son oreille, alors qu'il commençait à pleurer de plus belle, les sanglots faisant tremblant son corps, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, terrassé par une fatigue émotionnelle sans pareille, une dernière pensée lui traversant l'esprit.

_Je suis désolé Scott, il semble que je ne pourrai pas tenir cette promesse après tout…_

Etrangement, même avec la révélation d'une mort à laquelle il ne saurait échapper, Harry ne rêva pas cette nuit-là et il se sentit complètement reposé quand il se réveilla le lendemain. Il ne sentait plus de tristesse ni de colère, simplement une sorte de résignation. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour lui d'éviter son destin mais il pouvait par contre faire en sorte de vivre ses derniers mois dans ce monde normalement, sans que personne ne cherche à le réconforter ou ne ressente de la pitié. Il ne pouvait pas laisser les gens savoir quel serait le prix à payer pour l'ultime défaite de Voldemort. Ils ne comprendraient pas.

C'était pourquoi, alors qu'il alla prendre son petit déjeuner, il s'assura que ses émotions étaient presque totalement sous contrôle. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas parce qu'ils n'étaient pas capable de voir jusqu' à quelle profondeur s'étendait son trouble que les mutants étaient incapables de voir que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Harry ? » demanda Kurt. « Tu sembles perturbé. »

La plupart des autres murmurèrent leur accord et Harry savait qu'il ne pouvait pas leur mentir même s'il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il leur dise l'entière vérité.

« J'ai trouvé quelque chose hier. Quelque chose qui explique beaucoup et qui pourrait être la clef de la défaite de Voldemort, » dit-il.

_« X-Men, nous devrions nous réunir plus tard pour en parler,_ » résonna la voix de Charles dans leurs esprits, voulant éviter de parler d'un tel sujet devant les élèves.

Harry acquiesça, approuvant l'idée de ne pas inclure les plus jeunes dans cette conversation. Ils finirent leur petit déjeuner sans un mot de plus sur le monde magique, mais cela ne retarda pas très longtemps l'inévitable. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, tous les X-Men étaient réuni dans le bureau de Charles, attendant qu'Harry leur parle de sa découverte.

« Alors, Harry, tu dis que tu as peut-être trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait mener à la clef de la chute de Voldemort. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda le Professeur alors que tous les autres étaient rivés à ses lèvres, attendant la réponse eux-mêmes.

« Il a créé des horcruxes, » dit Harry. « C'est pour cela qu'il n'a pas pu être tué il y a quinze ans et qu'il ne peut toujours pas l'être. »

Si la plupart des personnes dans la pièce étaient incapables de réaliser la portée de ce qui venait d'être dit, ce n'était pas le cas de Charles et il pâlit considérablement.

« Seigneur, et tu dis qu'il en a crée plus qu'un ? »

« Six, » dit Harry. « Il en a fait six. »

Aussitôt que les mots quittèrent sa bouche, il sentit les yeux de Logan sur lui et il comprit que l'autre homme avait sentit son mensonge aussi facilement qu'il avait repéré l'odeur de Scott sur lui dès leur première nuit ensemble. Il savait que le mutant ne dirait rien en public et viendrait probablement lui parler plus tard, exigeant des réponses qu'Harry n'était pas encore prêt à donner mais, pour l'instant, il pouvait éviter la confrontation.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'un horcrux, Sugar ? » demanda Malicia alors que tout le monde approuvait la question.

Cependant, ce ne fut pas Harry qui répondit mais Xavier. Harry laissa l'homme expliquer de quoi il en retournait sans essayer de répondre par lui-même parce qu'il ne connaissait pas grand-chose sur ce sujet.

« C'est un conteneur, par manque de mot plus approprié, pour une partie de son âme. »

« Que voulez-vous dire, Professeur, on ne peut pas séparer une âme en plusieurs morceaux, » dit Scott, ne comprenant guère ce que son mentor voulait dire.

Harry aurait probablement réagi de la même manière s'il n'avait pas vu Voldemort durant son temps d'errance dans les limbes et le visage qu'il portait depuis sa résurrection. Cela était trop loin de quelque chose d'humain pour qu'il ait été surpris d'apprendre que le seigneur des ténèbres n'avait plus son âme entière dans son corps. Il n'était plus humain.

« Malheureusement, Scott, cela est réellement possible, » dit tristement Xavier.

« Comment ? Comment est-ce qu'une abomination pareille peut exister ? » demanda Ororo, déboussolée par la seule pensée de commettre un acte aussi contre nature que celui-là.

« Le meurtre, » murmura Harry et tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui. « Quand vous tuez un innocent, vous perdez une partie de vous-mêmes. Pour faire un horcrux, il faut capturer cette partie et l'emprisonner à l'intérieur de quelque chose. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que quiconque voudrait faire cela ? » demanda Kitty, horrifiée.

« L'immortalité, Mademoiselle Pride, » répondit Xavier. « Parce que, aussi longtemps qu'un horcrux est toujours là, la personne à laquelle il appartient ne peut être tuée. C'est comme cela que Voldemort a survécu lorsque le sortilège de mort immédiate l'a touché. »

« Pourquoi six, Harry ? » demanda Scott.

Il n'aimait déjà pas l'idée de quelqu'un séparant son âme en deux mais autant que cela ?

« Il voulait en faire sept, à vrai dire, pas six mais il n'a pas eu le temps de créer le dernier avant cet Halloween. Je pense qu'il voulait que je sois le sacrifice pour le septième horcrux mais, puisqu'il n'a pas été capable de me tuer, il ne l'a jamais fait, » dit Harry.

Cette fois-ci, il ne mentait pas. Il y avait pensé pendant la matinée et, comme Voldemort savait qu'il était celui qui devait le battre, cela semblait logique qu'il ait voulu qu'Harry soit celui qu'il tuerait pour accomplir son dernier pas en direction de ce qu'il considérait l'immortalité. »

« Et il en voulait sept parce que c'est un nombre très puissant en magie, » finit Xavier à sa place. « Intéressant et inquiétant. »

Harry approuva.

« Il l'a dit lui-même, il est allé plus loin que quiconque sur le chemin de l'immortalité. Et aussi longtemps que ses horcruxes ne sont pas détruits, il ne mourra pas. Il faut que je les trouve et que je les détruise. »

« Comment est-ce que tu peux faire cela ? » demanda Bobby et Harry savait que le garçon l'aiderait du début à la fin s'il le pouvait.

« Je pense savoir comment les détruire. Je- j'en ai déjà détruit un il y a quelques années, » ajouta-t-il avec un rire forcé. « Mais je vais avoir besoin d'un peu d'aide de l'intérieur. »

Il savait qu'il devait retourner à Poudlard et le seul moyen pour lui de faire cela était d'avoir quelqu'un du monde magique prêt à l'aider. Heureusement, il savait déjà qui pourrait le faire et sourit à la pensée de le revoir.

« Tu as l'intention de retourner dans ton école ? » demanda Logan, haussant un sourcil.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, » soupira Harry. « Il me faut un crochet de basilic et c'est pas comme si je pouvais aller m'en acheter un au supermarché du coin. Ça ne fait rien, je connais quelqu'un qui m'aidera sans aller le répéter au Directeur alors il n'y a pas de souci. »

« Tu n'iras pas seul, » déclara Scott et Harry roula presque les yeux à son amant.

« Non, tu vas venir avec moi, » répondit-il, souriant innocemment et il entendit Logan grogner pendant que quelques autres pouffaient de rire. « Mais cela ne va pas être pour tout de suite, il faut que je trouve ces foutus horcruxes avant de pouvoir les détruire et je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'ils peuvent être. »

« Tu n'en as pas la moindre idée ? » demanda Ororo.

« Un… un a déjà été détruit, comme je l'ai dit. C'était un journal. Un journal qui était là pour ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets et honorer la mémoire de Salazar Serpentard. Ce n'est pas trop tiré par les cheveux de penser qu'il aurait pris quelque chose des autres fondateurs mais la question est, a-t-il été capable de trouver quelque chose pour tous les quatre ou non ? »

« Alors, il y a un journal et au maximum trois autres, » déclara Hank, le docteur bleu. « Il y en a encore deux qui manquent. »

« Je pense que l'un d'entre eux est Nagini. Je veux dire, le gars se fait plus de souci à propos de son serpent que de ses partisans. Autrement, je me creuse la tête mais je ne suis pas sûr de comment trouver. »

« N'oublie pas de demander de l'aide si tu en as besoin pour les retrouver une fois que tu auras déterminé ce qu'ils sont et où ils sont, » lui rappela Xavier.

« Je n'oublierai pas, Professeur. Merci, » dit sincèrement Harry.

La réunion se termina sur ces paroles et Harry retourna dans sa chambre, capable d'éviter Logan et ses questions à propos de son petit mensonge de début de séance. Il ne savait pas jusqu'à quand il sera possible pour lui de ne pas dire la vérité au mutant mais il savait qu'il y serait confronté tôt ou tard. Heureusement, il était plus que probable que l'homme respecte son souhait de ne rien dire à personne.

Aussitôt qu'il entra dans la chambre, Harry retourna son attention sur la potion qu'il était entrain de préparer. Cela faisait déjà un moment maintenant qu'il avait complété la version temporaire de la potion et il avait, il n'y avait pas si longtemps que cela, trouvé comment la rendre permanente. Oh, pas tout seul, non, il avait eu de l'aide. A vrai dire, il avait envoyé une lettre à Rogue, la signant comme s'il était un ancien étudiant à lui, ce qui était techniquement parlant la vérité. Heureusement, son écriture était substantiellement différente quand il utilisait un stylo moldu alors l'homme ne la reconnaîtrait probablement pas. Le Maître des potions, même s'il ne savait pas exactement quelle potion son correspondant préparait, avait été capable de le pousser dans la bonne direction et, grâce à lui, après quelques essais plus ou moins ratés, il avait réussi à trouver la formule exacte. Il avait travaillé à concocter la version finale depuis la semaine dernière.

Il avait dû la laisser reposer pendant quarante-huit heures avant qu'il ne puisse y ajouter l'ingrédient final, ce qu'il fit à ce moment précis. Maintenant, tout ce qu'il devait faire était attendre cinq minutes et, si elle était correctement préparée, elle devrait prendre une teinte violette foncée. Une fois cela fait, il pourrait l'enlever du feu.

Il venait de finir d'ajouter ce qu'il devait et avait regardé sa montre pour vérifier l'heure lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un frapper et ouvrir la porte. Il leva les yeux et, voyant Scott, lui fit signe d'entrer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Harry, un peu confus quand à la raison pour laquelle l'homme voulait le voir aussi tôt après la réunion.

Scott se laissa tomber avec grâce sur le sol, aux côtés d'Harry, et embrassa le jeune homme puisqu'ils n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de se dire bonjour convenablement ce jour-là. Quand ils se séparèrent, Harry souriait, tout comme Scott, même s'il semblait encore un peu inquiet.

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu ne nous as pas dit à la réunion ? » demanda-t-il, espérant qu'Harry ne le prendrait pas mal.

Harry secoua la tête. Il n'aimait peut-être pas mentir à Scott mais il ne supportait pas l'idée de lui briser le cœur en lui disant la vérité.

« Non. Je suis juste inquiet à propos de comment trouver les horcruxes et… un peu agacé parce que je suis presque sûr que Dumbledore savait à ce sujet et n'a pas pensé que ce serait une bonne idée de me le dire, » soupira-t-il.

Il se laissa aller en arrière, son dos s'appuyant confortablement contre le corps de Scott et regarda avec attention sa potion tourner lentement au violet foncé, un léger sourire graciant ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit que c'était un succès. Il jeta un autre coup d'œil à sa montre et, après avoir attendu quelques secondes de plus, il éteignit le feu.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Scott, intrigué.

Harry se tourna vers son amant et lui fit un sourire à cent mille watts, heureux d'être finalement en mesure de lui redonner sa vue.

« C'est quelque chose pour toi et Malicia, » dit-il, sachant que Scott comprendrait immédiatement et riant doucement à la manière dont la mâchoire de Scott se décrocha dès qu'il comprit le sens de ses mots.


	10. Chapter 9

**Titre**: Harry Potter et la quête aux horcruxes

**Genre**: léger UA (par rapport au passé des personnages seulement), crossover (HP/X-men), slash (mild)

**Personnages**: Harry/Scott, cast

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs.

**Résumé**: Après l'Ordre du Phénix, Harry décide de s'enfuir pour s'entraîner et se préparer à faire face à Voldemort. Il va retrouver la seule personne en qui il avait confiance quand il était enfant : Scott Summers. Le courant passe.

**Spoilers :** Jusqu'au tome cinq plus des éléments du six et sept

**_Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé_**

_

* * *

_

Chapitre 9

_« C'est quelque chose pour toi et Malicia, » dit-il, sachant que Scott comprendrait immédiatement et riant doucement à la manière dont la mâchoire de Scott se décrocha dès qu'il comprit le sens de ses mots._

« Tu plaisantes ? » ne put-il s'empêcher de demander, trouvant cela trop beau pour être vrai.

Heureusement, Harry semblait comprendre d'où Scott revenait et ne prit pas offense. Il secoua la tête, s'assurant que son amant puisse voir ses yeux pour y lire une totale sincérité.

« Non, c'est vrai. Je l'ai terminée et, bon, je sais que techniquement, elle devrait être testée. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais des sujets humains à disposition mais je sais que cela va marcher. Je ne pourrais même pas imaginer la donner à quelqu'un sans en être sûr à cent pour cent ; ce serait bien trop dangereux. »

Harry prit ses précautions pour remplir quelques fioles, sachant déjà qu'il y avait nonante-neuf pour cent de chance qu'Hank demande à étudier à fond la potion et, bien sûr, il en fallait une pour Scott et Malicia. Une fois que cela fut fait, il utilisa quelques charmes d'entretient pour nettoyer le bordel qu'il avait fait dans son laboratoire improvisé et se retourna pour voir que Scott était toujours sous le choc.

« Elle est prête à être utilisée, » dit Harry avec précaution. « Mais ce serait peut-être mieux si tu allais le faire à l'infirmerie. Je veux dire, il ne devrait rien arriver de dangereux pour ta santé mais il y a toujours un risque en médecine, que cela soit de la médecine moldue ou sorcière. »

Scott déglutit avec difficulté, réalisant ce que tout cela voulait dire pour lui. Bien sûr, il avait déjà utilisé la potion à effet temporaire qu'Harry avait créée quelques fois auparavant, quand ils étaient dans une de leurs chambres. Il n'avait pas voulu le faire dehors, ne voulant pas que qui que ce soit le voit et pose trop de question à ce sujet. Il n'avait vraiment pas souhaité donner de faux espoirs à Malicia s'il s'avérait qu'Harry ne fût pas capable de créer une potion qui réparerait leur contrôle de façon permanente. Mais, maintenant, c'était apparemment fait et on lui offrait ce dont il avait rêvé depuis le jour où ses pouvoirs s'étaient manifestés pour la première fois.

« Je… je vais la prendre pour la tester en premier, » déclara Scott. « Ensuite, j'irai à l'infirmerie et je demanderai à Hank de m'examiner. Si tout va bien, on la donnera à Marie. »

Harry dévisagea Scott pendant quelques secondes avant de lui tendre une des deux plus grandes fioles. Il attendit en silence alors que Scott l'ouvrait gentiment et la regardait pendant un moment, les mains tremblantes à l'idée de ce qui allait se passer une fois qu'il en aurait avalé le contenu. Harry comprenait et se tut simplement, le regardant intensément, sachant combien cela était important pour son ainé.

Finalement, Scott la porta à ses lèvres et avala la totalité du liquide en une seule gorgée. Il rendit la fiole à Harry et commença à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure, se demandant si quelque chose était supposé arriver. Il n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps avant qu'une douleur aveuglante ne se manifeste dans son crâne.

« Oh, mon dieu, » coassa-t-il alors qu'il était forcé de fermer ses yeux, prenant sa tête dans ses mains et respirant avec difficulté.

Harry tressaillit. La douleur que ressentait Scott voulait peut-être dire que la potion fonctionnait de la manière voulue, réparant la lésion cérébrale, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était heureux de voir son amant souffrir. Il rampa à genoux jusque vers l'autre homme et s'assit jambes-croisées sur le sol, forçant Scott à poser sa tête sur ses genoux. Doucement, il passa ses doigts dans la chevelure brune.

« Cela ne sera pas long, je te le promets. Je suis désolé, j'ai totalement oublié de te dire que ça ferait mal. Ce sont les dommages qui se réparent, ne t'en fais pas. »

Le son rassurant de la voix d'Harry ainsi que le sens des mots qu'il employait furent assez pour calmer Scott. Cela faisait toujours mal mais il pouvait déjà sentir la douleur s'estomper et cela rendit sa respiration quelque peu plus aisée. En fin de compte, la douleur s'effaça complètement et il fut capable de se concentrer totalement sur la sensation des doigts d'Harry caressant son crâne ; il en ronronnait presque de contentement.

_« Scott ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »_

La voix du Professeur atteignit son esprit, semblant plus inquiète qu'il ne l'avait jamais entendue. Il réalisa que Xavier devait avoir sentit la douleur qui l'avait traversé auparavant et qu'il n'avait pas été capable de le joindre pendant toute la durée de la guérison.

_« Oui, Professeur. Je vous parlerai plus tard. »_

Il ouvrit finalement les yeux et se trouva face à face avec Harry qui le regardait avec une expression désolée. Il lui sourit pour lui montrer qu'il ne lui en voulait pas du tout d'avoir oublié de l'informer des effets secondaires de la potion.

« Salut, » dit-il, souriant, se remettant en position assise.

« Salut…. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que ça a marché, » dit Harry avec un petit sourire, maintenant qu'il était certain que l'homme n'était pas contrarié. « Alors tu peux enlever tes lunettes. »

Scott mordit sa lèvre et enleva doucement l'accessoire en rubis, ne prenant même pas la peine de fermer ses yeux cette fois-ci. Il avait confiance en Harry et il était plus qu'évident que le jeune sorcier savait ce qu'il faisait avec ces potions. De plus, même s'il ne pouvait l'expliquer, il pouvait sentir qu'il était en mesure de contrôler le laser maintenant, qu'il n'était plus en position toujours allumée.

« C'est génial, Harry. Est-ce que tu es sûr que c'est… permanent ? »

Il devait demander. Il lui fallait savoir, fallait savoir que c'était la vérité et il n'était pas sûr qu'il puisse vraiment y croire, même si c'était Harry qui le disait.

« Tu devrais demander au Docteur McCoy de te faire passer un scanner du cerveau. Normalement, si c'est permanent, il devrait être totalement normal. La potion que je t'ai donnée avant, vu qu'elle était seulement temporaire, n'aurait pas guéri la lésion, mais il y aurait seulement eu un peu de magie qui aurait créé une sorte de pont, comme quand tu répares quelque chose avec du scotch, et cela aurait été visible sur le scanner. Cela aurait montré la même chose que depuis l'accident. »

Scott hocha la tête. L'explication faisait sens, à vrai dire, ce qui était plus que pour la plupart des choses qui étaient concernées en magie, comme il avait commencé à comprendre depuis le retour d'Harry dans sa vie. Cela ne le dérangeait pas autant qu'il l'aurait pensé mais, parfois, c'était agréable d'être capable de suivre le raisonnement.

« Tu viens avec moi ? » demanda-t-il à son amant.

Harry acquiesça et ils étaient presque en dehors de la pièce lorsque Scott s'arrêta net dans son élan et changea d'avis.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Harry lorsqu'il vit l'homme faire demi-tour.

« Si on veut s'assurer que tout va bien avant de le dire à Malicia, il faut que je remette mes lunettes, » expliqua le mutant.

Harry n'y avait pas pensé mais il devait admettre que c'était plutôt sensé. Cela ne serait pas une bonne idée de donner de faux espoirs à la jeune femme si c'était pour les détruire plus tard. Bien sûr, Harry était plus que certain qu'il avait raison mais il pouvait comprendre le besoin de Scott pour une confirmation scientifique.

Ils cheminèrent jusqu'à l'infirmerie sans rencontrer qui que ce soit qui aurait pu poser des questions. Dire qu'Hank était surpris de les voir entrer volontairement dans ce qu'il considérait comme son antre aurait été un doux euphémisme. Il savait déjà depuis bien avant son retour à l'Institut que Scott n'aimait pas venir là en bas mais il s'était très vite aperçu qu'Harry était encore pire. Son étonnement à les voir n'en devint que plus grand lorsqu'il vint Scott enlever ses lunettes de rubis sans fermer ses yeux au passage. Il était prêt à plonger lorsqu'il réalisa qu'aucun rayon rouge ne venait dans sa direction.

« Quoi ? Mais comment ? »

Le mutant bleu était totalement sans voix et Harry dut utiliser sa main pour cacher son sourire. Scott ne prit même pas la peine d'en faire autant.

« Il faudrait que tu me fasses un scanner, Hank, » lui demanda-t-il. « On doit savoir si la lésion est réellement réparée ou non. »

Hank ferma la bouche et regarda premièrement Scott, ensuite Harry et l'ampoule proverbiale s'alluma dans son esprit.

« Tu as fait usage de ta magie pour guérir Scott ? » demanda-t-il au jeune sorcier.

Harry hocha la tête et lui raconta ensuite tout ce qu'il avait fait avec la potion et comment est-ce que cela devrait apparaître sur un scanner si cela était vraiment guéri au lieu que la potion ne donne qu'une aide magique temporaire. Cela aurait été sous-estimer l'intensité des sentiments du docteur que de dire qu'il était presque extatique à la possibilité de cette potion et il poussa presque Scott au-dessous du scanner pour s'assurer de sa guérison complète.

Cela ne lui prit pas longtemps pour découvrir que, oui, Harry avait vraiment fait ce qu'ils avaient tous désespéré de ne jamais pouvoir faire et avait rendu à Cyclope le contrôle de sa mutation. Aussitôt que le verdict tomba, le mutant étreignit Harry, incapable de trouver les mots pour le remercier proprement. Pas qu'Harry souhaite une quelconque reconnaissance ; il aimait Scott et voulait simplement le rendre heureux par tous les moyens possibles. Et s'il pouvait aider quelqu'un par la même occasion, alors c'était un bonus.

« Harry, » dit Hank, forçant les deux amants à briser leur étreinte. « Est-ce qu'il me serait possible d'avoir un peu de cette potion pour l'étudier ? »

Harry éclata de rire au fait que le mutant bleu réagissait de l'exacte manière à laquelle il avait pensé et lui donna les fioles qu'il avait prises avec lui. Il lui donna également celle qui contenait un peu plus de liquide que les autres.

« Celle-ci est pour Malicia, » expliqua-t-il. « Maintenant qu'on est sûr que ça marche, on devrait la lui donner. Il n'y a pas de raison pour la faire attendre plus longtemps. »

« Bien sûr ! Bien sûr ! Je dis au Professeur d'aller la chercher et de l'amener ici, » dit rapidement le Docteur McCoy, appelant déjà Charles dans son esprit et lui expliquant la situation.

Harry lui sourit avant de se tourner vers Scott.

« Il faut que je retourne dans ma chambre. Il y a quelque chose qui me tracasse depuis tout à l'heure et j'aimerais bien y penser un peu. C'est à propos d'un des horcruxes… Je ne quitte pas la mansion alors ne te fais pas de souci. »

Scott fronça les sourcils mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Le jeune sorcier lui dirait certainement plus tard, une fois qu'il serait certain de ce qu'il se passait. De plus, ce n'était pas comme s'il devait tout lui dire, aussi longtemps qu'il ne faisait rien de dangereux. Ils étaient amants mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il devait s'en remettre à lui à chaque fois qu'il avait envie de faire quelque chose. Néanmoins, il y avait quelque chose qu'il devait demander.

« Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? »

« Non, » Harry répondit avec un sourire. « Tu ferais mieux de rester ici avec Malicia pendant que le Docteur McCoy lui administre le remède. N'oublie pas de la prévenir que ça va faire mal pendant un moment. »

« Oh, oui, tu veux dire comme tu m'as averti ! » s'exclama-t-il, sans aucun venin.

Harry fit la moue et Hank, qui regardant les deux autres plaisanter, ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était agréable de voir Scott profiter à nouveau de la vie.

« Que veux-tu que je te dise ? J'étais tellement distrait par ta beauté inégalée que je ne pouvais simplement plus penser correctement, » dit dramatiquement Harry, une main sur son cœur et il ignora royalement le reniflement venant du docteur bleu.

« Vas-y, Harry ! » dit Scott avec exaspération, mais souriait aux singeries de son amant.

Harry sourit et lui donna une bise sur la joue, ce qui pouvait être interprété comme une façon amicale de clore cette conversation, avant de quitter l'infirmerie, laissant les deux mutants derrière lui. Sa démarche joyeuse changea une fois qu'il fut dehors et il continua à marcher avec assurance et détermination, avec une gravité nouvelle, en direction de sa chambre.

Sur son chemin, il rencontra Xavier et Malicia. La jeune femme n'avait apparemment aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait et semblait croire qu'elle avait des ennuis mais le Professeur souriait, heureux pour ses deux enfants, comme il en était venu à considérer et ses élèves, et ses professeurs.

« Harry, je ne crois pas que je puisse te remercier proprement pour l'aimer au point de lui donner un si beau cadeau, » dit le Professeur et Harry vit Malicia froncer les froncer alors qu'elle essayait de comprendre ce que voulait dire l'homme.

« Ce n'était que mon devoir de le faire vu que j'en avais les compétences, Professeur Xavier, » dit Harry, incapable de s'empêcher de revenir à une façon de parler plus sérieuse. « J'aurais fais la même chose peu importe l'intensité de mes sentiments à son égard. »

Xavier inclina la tête, fermant ses yeux pour seulement une seconde, avant de continuer son chemin, Malicia à ses côtés. Harry les regarda s'en aller avec un sourire, sachant que la jeune femme serait probablement plus heureuse à partir de maintenant et que sa relation avec Bobby serait finalement en mesure de s'épanouir comme tous les deux le souhaitaient.

Harry était presque dans sa chambre lorsqu'il rencontra à nouveau quelqu'un, quelqu'un qu'il aurait préféré éviter pour encore un peu plus longtemps pour dire la vérité.

« Pas si vite, gamin, » lui dit une voix dans un grognement alors qu'il était sur le point de pénétrer dans sa chambre. « Avant que tu y ailles, je veux savoir pourquoi est-ce que tu as menti. »

Harry se tourna pour faire face à Logan et réfléchit sur la manière de lui dire ce qu'il devait. Il aurait préféré garder son secret mais il savait que tout mensonge qu'il pourrait dire serait détecté aussitôt qu'ils auraient franchi ses lèvres. Un autre mensonge n'aiderait pas la situation. Il soupira.

« Est-ce qu'on pourrait faire ça autre part qu'au milieu du couloir ? Si je vous le dis, vous devez me promettre que personne d'autre ne sera mis au courant. Je sais que vous pouvez protéger votre esprit de Xavier. »

Logan grogna alors qu'il entrait dans la chambre du jeune sorcier et regarda Harry, comme s'il essayait de voir au fond de son âme.

« Ca dépend de la raison du secret. Si c'est dangereux pour les X-Mens ou les gamins, je ne garderai pas tes petits secrets. »

« Ca ne l'est pas, » le coupa Harry. « Vous pensez réellement que je ferais quelque chose comme ça ? Non… le seul en danger, c'est moi et ce n'est pas parce que je cache un secret. Cela ne changerait rien si les autres le savaient. Je… c'est juste qu'ils ne comprendraient pas. »

« Ne comprendraient pas quoi, gamin ? » demanda Logan.

Il savait qu'il n'était connu ni pour son tact, ni pour son empathie, mais il se souciait réellement du gamin et il semblait si malheureux à ce moment précis qu'il voulait l'aider. Mais s'il voulait pouvoir faire cela, il devait d'abord savoir ce qu'il se passait.

« Il y a sept horcruxes, » dit-il, prenant finalement une décision. « Pas six. Je n'ai pas menti quand j'ai dit que cela ne s'était pas passé comme il l'avait prévu. Il voulais que je sois le sacrifice pour son septième horcrux mais cela s'est mal passé… le sacrifice a été fait lorsque ma mère a été tuée, » continua Harry dans un murmure. « Et quand Voldemort a été banni, quand le sortilège de mort immédiate l'a atteint, le fragment de son âme qui n'était pas attaché au reste s'est réfugiée dans le seul corps vivant de la pièce. Il m'a fait son dernier horcrux. Je dois mourir. »

Logan ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait dire pour rendre les choses meilleures simplement parce qu'il savait que rien de ce qu'il pouvait dire ou faire serait suffisant. La vie était injuste. Harry n'avait que seize ans et il devait déjà supporter de savoir que son propre décès était nécessaire pour sauver le monde.

Harry se tourna vers lui, des larmes non versées étincelant dans ses yeux.

« Vous ne pouvez pas leur dire ça. Ils ne comprendraient pas, ils essaieraient de me faire changer d'avis. Je ne veux pas avoir à me battre contre eux jusqu'à ma mort. Je veux profiter du temps qui me 

reste, » dit-il, sa gorge nouée. « Simplement, promettez-moi… promettez-moi que vous prendrez soin de lui. »

Il était entrain de mordre ses lèvres si fort qu'il pouvait sentir le goût du sang dans sa bouche mais il ne pouvait pas sentir la douleur physique, pas avec la confusion qui régnait dans son esprit en ce moment. Il ne voulait pas s'effondrer devant qui que ce soit et il savait que s'il ne s'en allait pas rapidement, que s'ils continuaient leur conversation, ce serait ce qu'il se passerait. Cependant, il devait connaître la réponse de Logan d'abord. Il devait savoir que quelqu'un serait là pour Scott une fois qu'il serait mort.

Logan comprit les deux choses et Harry n'eut pas à dire le nom de son amant pour qu'il sache de qui est-ce qu'il parlait. Il acquiesça solennellement.

« Je te le promets, » promit-il et, pour une fois, le ton n'était pas bourru mais presque gentil.

_Mais je ne pense pas que ce sera assez cette fois-ci_, était la pensée non verbalisée qui lui traversa l'esprit alors qu'il faisait son chemin hors de la chambre d'Harry.

Le jeune sorcier resta calme pendant quelques minutes, essayant de regagner le contrôle de lui-même avant de repenser à la raison pour laquelle il était là en premier lieu et de tourner son esprit vers la tâche qui l'attendait, c'est-à-dire celle qui consistait à retrouver le dernier horcrux, celui dont il n'avait pas la moindre idée.

Depuis qu'il était entré dans l'infirmerie auparavant, le souvenir d'une conversation avec Sirius ne cessait de lui revenir en mémoire ; pourquoi, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée mais il ne voulait pas le laisser tranquille. Il se souvenait que son parrain lui avait parlé de son petit frère et de comment celui-ci s'était joint à Voldemort pour ensuite le déserter, lorsqu'il avait réalisé ce que faisait réellement l'homme. Il l'avait payé de sa vie mais Regulus était un Serpentard et Harry ne pouvait se l'imaginer essayant de faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide que de quitter le seigneur des ténèbres sans assurance. Il se pouvait que cela n'ait pas marché comme prévu, mais il était sûr qu'il avait eu quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'il avait pensé trop précieux pour que Voldemort ne se risque à le perdre en tuant Regulus. Quelque chose comme une partie de son âme.

Le plus Harry y pensait, le plus il lui semblait que cela faisait sens, même le moment où Voldemort avait tué Regulus de toute manière ; après tout, il avait plus qu'un horcrux alors pourquoi s'abaisser à subir un chantage quand ce n'était pas aussi important que cela ? Et si Regulus l'avait prit et caché quelque part, il y avait quelqu'un qui saurait tout à ce sujet. Maintenant, il fallait juste qu'il soit assez convainquant même sans pouvoir lui parler directement.

Se concentrant de toutes ses forces sur son fidèle ami, il appela Dobby à lui dans son esprit, espérant que le petit elfe sentirait l'appel du lien qu'ils avaient formé au travers des années. Oh, il n'était pas son maître et cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'un de ces liens-là, mais il s'agissait tout de même d'un lien, un qu'un elfe était libre de donner à qui il le voulait tant qu'il ne faisait pas partie d'une famille.

Heureusement, il était assez fort et Dobby apparut au milieu de la pièce, aussi heureux qu'Harry ne l'avait jamais vu.

« Oh ! Monsieur Harry Potter va bien ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Et il est d'accord pour parler avec Dobby ! Dobby ne pensait pas qu'il verrait Monsieur Harry Potter avant qu'il soit prêt à revenir à Poudlard. »

Harry s'agenouilla devant la petite créature et lui sourit.

« Je suis heureux de te revoir aussi Dobby. Et j'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide. Est-ce que tu serais d'accord de faire quelque chose pour moi ? »

« Bien sûr, Monsieur Harry Potter ! » dit Dobby, grossissant sa poitrine, heureux d'être capable d'aider le grand Harry Potter.

« J'ai besoin que tu aies à Grimmauld Place parler à Kreacher. Tu n'auras pas de problème même si c'est sous Fidelius, n'est-ce pas ? »

Dobby secoua la tête.

« Non. Les sorciers ne pensent pas que les elfes sont une menace. Ils ne se soucient pas d'eux. »

Harry sourit.

« Et bien, ils sont stupides. Maintenait écoute-moi très attentivement. C'est important que tu lui dises exactement ce que je vais dire. »

Il attendit que Dobby hoche la tête, montrant qu'il était attentif.

« J'ai besoin que tu lui dises que je sais ce que Regulus voulait faire quand il a quitté le Seigneur des Ténèbres, » dit-il, haïssant utiliser ce titre mais sachant que ce serait nécessaire avec Kreacher. « Je veux que tu lui dises que je veux finir ce qu'il a commencé mais que pour ça j'ai besoin de son aide. J'ai besoin qu'il me parle de l'objet que Regulus a volé au Seigneur des Ténèbres et me dise où est-ce que je peux le trouver. S'il le fait, je serais capable de faire ce que Regulus voulait et le détruire avant de détruire le Seigneur des Ténèbres, de détruire celui qui a tué Regulus. »

Dobby hocha la tête et disparut au moment même où Kurt arriva dans sa chambre. Le mutant bleu ouvrit et ferma la bouche quelques fois de surprise, ses yeux aussi grands que des soucoupes.

« Mein Gott, qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

Harry sourit face à l'émerveillement qu'il pouvait entendre dans la voix du jeune homme.

« Ca, c'était Dobby, Kurt. C'est un elfe de maison. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne restes pas un moment ? Il va revenir alors je pourrai te le présenter. »

Kurt hocha la tête et s'assit sur le lit d'Harry, discutant avec lui. Il n'avait aucune raison particulière de chercher la compagnie du jeune sorcier, excepté qu'il l'aimait bien et qu'il savait que le sentiment était réciproque. Et c'était agréable de savoir que son interlocuteur n'aurait pu moins se soucier de son apparence.

Ils furent interrompus après un moment par une tornade noire qui ouvrit la porte et se jeta littéralement sur Harry, l'étreignant fortement,

« Merci, merci, merci, » répéta Malicia encore et encore dans son oreille avant de l'embrasser solidement sur la bouche.

Cela ne dura pas plus d'une seconde mais, lorsqu'elle se dégagea, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

« Désolée, Sugar, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit. Quoique si je n'étais pas déjà prise, » insinua-t-elle, essayant de dissoudre le malaise qui s'était installé entre eux et réussissant.

« Et si je ne l'étais pas non plus, » ajouta Harry avec un sourire en coin, sachant qu'aucun des deux n'était au courant de la véritable nature de sa relation avec Scott.

« Alors, tu as une petite amie en Angleterre, » dit Malicia avec un ton entendu.

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda Kurt au même moment.

Harry leur offrit un sourire malicieux et leur dit de la voix la plus douce possible que c'était un secret.

Avant que l'un d'entre eux n'eût le temps de se plaindre du manque d'informations, Dobby réapparut dans la pièce et Malicia laissa échapper un glapissement léger, trahissant sa surprise pendant que Kurt, sursautant, tomba du lit. Harry tressaillit à cela et regarda Dobby qui ressemblait à un daim prit dans les phares d'une voiture.

« Dobby, voici Malicia et Kurt, » dit-il au petit elfe, indiquant la direction de ses amis. « Les gars, c'est Dobby. C'est un très bon ami à moi. »

« Oh ! Vous est amis avec Monsieur Harry Potter ! » s'exclama Dobby avec enthousiasme. « Vous devez être de formidables moldus ! Dobby content de vous connaître mais, Monsieur Harry Potter, Dobby doit retourner à Poudlard avant que Monsieur Dumbledore remarque que lui n'est pas là. Kreacher donne ce collier à Dobby. Monsieur Harry Potter doit faire attention. Il sent mauvais, sent comme la mort. »

Harry regarda le collier que l'elfe de maison lui tendait et, lorsqu'il ferma la main autour de la chaine, il était presque en mesure de sentir le pouvoir qui en émanait. C'était mauvais et il savait qu'il devrait s'en occuper très rapidement s'il ne voulait pas qu'il prenne contrôle de lui. Quelque chose de si noir ne pouvait qu'être tentant, peu importe combien on savait que cela était mauvais pour nous.

« Merci, Dobby, » murmura Harry.

Le petit elfe dit au revoir aux trois adolescents, tout excité, avant de se téléporter à nouveau à Poudlard, les laissant seuls dans la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est Harry ? » demanda Malicia, voyant que les yeux du garçon ne quittaient pas le pendentif.

« Un horcrux, » chuchota-t-il.

Malicia et Kurt regardèrent tous les deux le pendentif se balancer au bout de la chaine avec un mélange d'horreur et d'émerveillement.

« Mein Gott, » murmura à nouveau Kurt.


	11. Chapter 10

**Titre**: Harry Potter et la quête aux horcruxes

**Genre**: léger UA (par rapport au passé des personnages seulement), crossover (HP/X-men), slash (mild)

**Personnages**: Harry/Scott, cast

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs.

**Résumé**: Après l'Ordre du Phénix, Harry décide de s'enfuir pour s'entraîner et se préparer à faire face à Voldemort. Il va retrouver la seule personne en qui il avait confiance quand il était enfant : Scott Summers. Le courant passe.

**Spoilers :** Jusqu'au tome cinq plus des éléments du six et sept

**_Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé!_**

_

* * *

_

Chapitre 10

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que tout le monde dans la demeure – enfin, tous ceux qui avaient été présents à la réunion pour entendre l'explication d'Harry – soit mis au courant de la présence du horcrux dans la chambre d'Harry. Bien entendu, tout le monde avait été avisé de ne pas trop s'en approcher par l'adolescent lui-même.

Le jeune sorcier n'avait même pas essayé de le toucher directement. S'il devait le bouger, il utilisait toujours la chaine parce qu'il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il se passerait s'il devait le toucher sans protection. Il contenait une partie de l'âme de Voldemort et, sachant combien celle-ci était noire, il préférait ne pas prendre de risques et que ses amis n'en prennent pas non plus.

Et c'était une raison de plus pour se dépêcher de le détruire, il le savait. Bien sûr, s'il devait retourner à Poudlard, il fallait qu'il prenne des précautions d'abord mais, avant de faire cela, il fallait qu'il cherche dans les effets personnels des Fondateurs pour être sûr qu'aucun d'entre eux ne se trouvait toujours dans l'école. Après tout, cela ne serait pas une bonne chose d'avoir à y retourner deux fois. Une fois était déjà pousser sa chance, mais deux !

C'était pour cela qu'il avait décidé d'étudier la version non-éditée de _l'Histoire de Poudlard_ qui était, malheureusement pour Hermione, interdite au Royaume-Uni. Il y avait beaucoup de choses que le gouvernement britannique ne voulait pas connues et ils avaient banni la version complète du livre, permettant seulement la version censurée qui était à la disposition des élèves dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard

Cependant, il devait admettre que cela devait être le meilleur livre pour trouver des informations sur les quatre Fondateurs, du moins pour ce qui les liait à Poudlard et ce qu'ils avaient pu laisser derrière eux en guise d'héritage pour leurs futurs étudiants. De cette manière, il fut très aisé pour Harry de déterminer ce qu'étaient les objets qui avaient supposément été transformés en Horcruxes par Voldemort.

Il avait déjà pu déterminer ce qui avait été fait pour Salazar Serpentard et il n'était pas du tout surpris que Voldemort ait utilisé deux objets pour son ancêtre. Il y avait tout d'abord le pendentif qui, comme il l'avait appris appartenait à Serpentard, mais l'homme avait également laissé quelque chose pour ses descendants et les élèves de sa Maison à l'intérieur du château : la Chambre et le basilic. Mais, comme il ne pouvait transformer aucun des deux en réceptacle pour une partie de son âme, Jédusor avait trouvé le moyen de s'assurer que le journal soit relié à l'événement de l'ouverture de la Chambre et le rejoue à nouveau en guise de tribu à l'effigie de sa Maison.

Il avait eu raison en disant que Voldemort n'avait peut-être pas réussi à trouver des reliques appartenant aux trois autres Fondateurs parce que, apparemment, la seule chose que Griffondor avait laissée derrière lui était l'épée qu'il avait utilisé pendant sa deuxième année et il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'elle ait été changée en horcrux, pas avec le fait que seul un vrai griffondor pouvait la sortir 

du Choixpeau. Bien entendu, la mauvaise nouvelle était qu'il y avait un dernier horcrux restant dont il ne savait rien.

Cependant, il avait deviné ce qu'étaient les deux autres et, si l'un d'entre eux serait difficile à trouver vu qu'il ne savait pas du tout où il pouvait résider, celui que appartenait à Rowena Serdaigle était, selon la rumeur, toujours à l'intérieur de Poudlard. Bien entendu, il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit exact et il aurait besoin d'une aide venant de l'intérieur pour cela aussi. Il espérait qu'il arriverait à prendre et le diadème de Serdaigle et le crochet du basilic le même jour parce qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas devoir y retourner une deuxième fois.

Pour le moment, il attendait patiemment la réponse de la personne à qui il avait demandé de l'aide et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il vit Hedwige arriver au travers de la fenêtre ouverte. Il avait clairement dit à la chouette de ne pas venir vers lui s'il y avait un sortilège de location soit sur la lettre, soit sur elle et il savait qu'elle était assez intelligente pour suivre cette règle. Heureusement pour lui, cela voulait dire que Remus était un allié.

Souriant, il prit la lettre et donna une petite récompense à Hedwige pour avoir si bien fait son travail. Elle hulula joyeusement avant de s'envoler, probablement à nouveau dans la direction de la grande forêt. Elle l'adorait, peut-être même plus que la Forêt Interdite de Poudlard. Après tout, ici, elle n'avait aucun besoin de s'inquiéter à propos d'étranges créatures.

_Cher Harry,_

_Premièrement, comment as-tu pu simplement partir comme ça, sans m'avertir ! Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point est-ce que je me suis inquiété depuis qu'on a retrouvé ta chambre à Privet Drive totalement vide ! J'étais certain que les mangemorts avaient réussi à te mettre la main dessus, d'une façon ou d'une autre._

_Je peux comprendre pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que tu partes, vraiment. J'aurais simplement aimé qu'il y ait un autre moyen mais après avoir lu ta lettre, l'Ordre s'est rebellé contre Dumbledore et pour éviter ce que l'on pourrait qualifier de mutinerie, il a fallu qu'il nous dise ce qu'il t'a dit l'année dernière. Bien sûr que tu devais t'en aller ! Tu n'aurais jamais pu avoir l'entrainement dont tu as besoin sinon. Mais, apparemment, d'après les jumeaux, il me semble que tu as réussi._

_Ils nous ont dit qu'ils t'avaient vu, bien sûr. Je suis un peu triste que tu ne soies pas venu me voir pendant que tu étais en Angleterre mais je sais que tu n'aurais pas pu venir à Grimmauld Place de toute façon. Je suis d'accord avec les jumeaux sur un point, pourtant : je veux rencontrer la personne qui a volé ton cœur et m'assurer qu'il est assez bien pour toi. Et vraiment, Harry, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu étais bi ? Tu sais bien que cela ne m'aurais pas dérangé ! _

_Sur une note un peu plus sombre, je suis très inquiet à propos de ton plan pour ces horcruxes, mais si tu ne veux pas que j'avertisse l'Ordre, je ne le ferais pas. C'est à toi que je suis loyal avant tout et personne d'autre. Je t'aiderai à t'introduire à Poudlard et dans la Chambre des Secrets. Je me suis déjà retrouvé plus d'une fois dans le château depuis le début de l'année, Dumbledore n'y verra que du feu._

_Si je peux te donner un conseil : va parler à la Dame Grise, le fantôme de Serdaigle, elle devrait savoir où trouver le diadème, spécialement s'il est toujours dans l'école. Tu devras probablement le faire toi-même, elle voudra sûrement savoir qui elle aide. Tu devrais prendre quelqu'un de Serdaigle avec toi. J'espère que tu as quelqu'un dans cette Maison en qui tu as assez confiance pour demander de l'aide._

_Rencontrons-nous à l'entrée du passage secret d'Honeyduck à l'heure que tu auras choisie. Je te promets de venir seul pour t'y attendre. J'espère que tu sais que tu as toujours des amis ici et qu'il y a beaucoup de personnes qui aimeraient bien avoir quelques nouvelles de toi._

_Avec toute mon affection,_

_Lunard._

Harry ne savait pas s'il était possible qu'il se sente plus heureux qu'au moment présent. Lupin croyait que ce qu'il avait fait était pour le mieux et il était avec lui à cent pour cent. Il savait qu'il était peut-être naïf de le prendre au mot mais, au fond de lui, il savait que le loup-garou ne lui mentirait pas, pas pour Dumbledore, pas s'il savait qu'Harry faisait ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour lui-même parce qu'était ça qui était le plus important pour Remus.

Il venait de gribouiller deux petites notes et sautait presque d'excitation lorsque Kitty entra dans sa chambre, traversant la porte au lieu de simplement l'ouvrir, voulant probablement attirer le garçon hors de son terrier. Elle était toujours là pour le forcer à passer plus de temps avec ses amis et avait même essayé de le fixer avec quelques filles, de temps en temps. Bien sûr, elle avait arrêté cela quand elle avait appris, par le biais de Marie et Kurt, qu'Harry avait une mystérieuse 'petite amie' chez lui. Harry ne pouvait pas dire que cela le dérangeait ; ce n'était pas si amusant que cela de devoir dire non à toutes les personnes qui lui étaient présentées par la jeune fille même s'il avait eu un peu de plaisir à regarder Scott se tortiller quand il écoutait Kitty énumérer toutes les qualités d'une fille ou l'autre à Harry.

« Et Harry ! Qu'est-ce qui te rend si joyeux ? » demanda-t-elle, voyant son sourire radieux.

« Une lettre, » répondit-il, passant un bras autour de ses épaules et elle se laissa aller contre lui comme s'ils s'étaient toujours connus.

« De ta petite amie ? » demanda-t-elle, curieuse et voulant en savoir plus à propos de cette mystérieuse personne.

« Ai-je jamais dit que la personne avec qui je sortais était une fille ? » demanda-t-il de manière rhétorique avant de répondre à la question. « Et non, elle vient d'un très bon ami de mes parents. Il a accepté de m'aider. »

Kitty, par contre, avait à peine entendu l'explication qu'il lui avait donnée, sa mâchoire touchant le sol.

« Tu es gay ? » demanda-t-il, faisant une très bonne imitation du poisson rouge. « Et tu n'as jamais pensé à me le dire quand j'essayais de te caser avec des filles ? »

Elle paraissant affrontée de penser qu'il avait pu faire quelque chose comme cela, ce qui était étrange considérant le fait qu'elle n'avait pas semblé avoir de problème avec le fait qu'il lui avait pas dit qu'il voyait quelqu'un pour commencer.

Il lui fit des yeux de chien battu, voulant qu'elle laisse sa prétendue colère fondre.

« Je suis bi, à vrai dire, pas gay. J'ai eu une petite amie pour un temps, » dit-il, tressaillant légèrement quand il repensa à sa relation avec Cho.

Ils marchaient au travers des corridors en silence quand l'esprit de Kitty revint sur ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Attends ! Tu as trouvé quelqu'un qui pourrait t'aider ? Ca veut dire que tu vas retourner à ton école ! » s'exclama-t-elle et Harry fut surpris que personne n'accoure pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

« Ouais, raison pour laquelle je vais voir Scott, comme je lui avais promis. Je n'ai pas trop envie qu'il soit fâché contre moi, non ? »

Kitty secoua la tête pour montrer qu'elle approuvait le raisonnement d'Harry. Monsieur Summers était un gentil professeur et il ne perdait pas son calme très facilement mais, quand cela arrivait, tu n'avais pas envie d'être sur le chemin. Elle lui souhaita bonne chance et le laissa aller retrouver son ami.

Après avoir été chercher Hedwige et lui avoir donné les notes à porter en Angleterre, Harry toqua à la porte de la chambre de Scott et attendit d'être invité avant d'entrer.

« Tu sais, tu devrais arrêter de frapper à chaque fois que tu viens ici, » lui dit le mutant de sa position sur son lit, un livre à la main.

Harry haussa les épaules et se laissa tomber sur le lit, à plat ventre, aux côtés de son amant

« Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? » demanda-t-il.

Scott posa son livre sur la table de chevet, se tournant pour faire face à Harry, se soutenant sur un coude.

« Juste une pièce pour le prochain semestre. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Est-ce que je ne peux pas juste vouloir passer un peu de temps avec toi ? » demanda Harry avec une petite moue, faisant rire Scott.

« Bien sûr que tu peux, mais c'est en général la nuit ou pendant la semaine. En général, tu prends le samedi après-midi pour passer un peu de temps avec tes amis. »

« Techniquement, tu es un de mes amis alors cela marche toujours mais, tu as raison. Il y a quelque chose. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de rencontrer le meilleur ami de mon père ? » demanda-t-il innocemment.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Scott pour réaliser ce qu'Harry sous-entendait et il hocha la tète.

« Tu veux aller à Poudlard ? Alors l'ami de ton père à accepter de nous aider. C'est génial ! »

« Ouais, c'est génial, n'est-ce pas ? Et il veut te rencontrer alors, pourquoi pas faire d'une pierre deux coups ? »

« Me rencontrer ? » couina presque Scott, ce qui fit sourire Harry. « Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? »

« Moi ? Rien. Mais j'ai peut-être mentionné aux jumeaux que je sortais avec quelqu'un et ils l'ont dit à Remus alors, maintenant, il veut te rencontrer. Mais, te fais pas de soucis, il va t'adorer, ça je le sais. Et, techniquement, j'ai déjà rencontré toute ta famille alors il est grand tant d'inverser les rôles. »

« Ma famille, comme tu le dis, ne sais pas qu'on est ensemble, » grimaça-t-il.

Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas eu à rencontrer formellement la famille d'un amant et ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il se réjouissait de faire à nouveau. Cela ne s'était pas spécialement bien passé avec les parents de Jean. Heureusement, la famille d'Harry n'était pas vraiment ce que l'on pourrait qualifier de normal alors cela irait probablement mieux mais ce n'était toujours pas quelque chose qu'il avait très envie de faire.

« Et bien, tu as quelques heures pour te faire à l'idée. Je veux qu'on aille là-bas très tôt le matin comme cela personne ne sera dans les couloirs puisque les préfets font habituellement leur patrouille pendant la nuit et pas juste avant que les étudiant se lèvent. En plus, cela sera plus facile pour Remus de prétendre être là pour affaire si ce n'est pas le milieu de la nuit. »

Scott acquiesça. C'était une bonne idée mais il n'était juste pas habitué à ne pas être en charge des opérations. Il savait qu'il n'était pas assez au courant du monde des sorciers et de ce qui devait être fait pour pouvoir prendre charge cette fois-ci alors il dépendait totalement sur Harry. Il devait admettre que ce n'était pas si mal que cela. C'était assez agréable de ne pas avoir tout le monde espérant qu'il ait toutes les réponses pour une fois.

« Alors je suppose que je vais bientôt rencontrer ton oncle, » déclara Scott, sachant parfaitement que c'était comme cela qu'il était considéré par le jeune sorcier, peu importe qu'il n'y ait aucune relation de sang entre eux.

« Lui et une de mes amies ; je lui ai déjà envoyé une lettre. J'aurais préféré éviter tout contact avec les élèves mais il faut qu'elle soit là. J'ai besoin d'une Serdaigle pour que la Dame Grise soit plus abordable pour parler. »

« Rembobine-voir, s'il te plait ! » arrêta Scott. « Qui est la Dame Grise ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que tu lui parles ? »

« Oh… C'est le fantôme de Serdaigle. Remus pense qu'elle pourra savoir où se trouve le diadème. »

Scott ferma les yeux et respira profondément, essayant de comprendre le sens de ce qu'il devait faire à Poudlard.

« On va parler à un _fantôme_ ? »

« Je suis sûr qu'elle est très gentille. Je veux dire, je ne lui ai jamais vraiment parlé mais je n'ai jamais entendu qui que ce soit se plaindre d'elle donc elle doit être okay. Cela pourrait être pire, franchement. Je veux dire, il y a des fantômes qui ne sont vraiment pas recommandables, » déclara Harry comme si cela était une évidence.

Scott roula les yeux et Harry sourit, amusé par la réaction de son amant à son monde. Il en avait peut-être parlé auparavant mais, maintenant, cela allait être réel et ce n'était pas la même chose que la théorie, pas du tout. Mais il avait le sentiment que cela se passerait bien. C'était juste dommage que la première expérience de Scott dans le monde magique soit une fouille illégale du château, sous le nez d'un Directeur manipulateur, pour détruire la clef de l'immortalité de Voldemort.

« Mais, on s'en inquiétera plus tard, » finit-il avec un sourire en coin avant d'embrasser Scott, demandant l'entrée avec sa langue, ce que le mutant lui accorda avant de se perdre dans le tourbillon de sensation qu'Harry faisait naître en lui.

Quelques heures et une discussion avec les X-Men, qui leur dirent qu'ils se tiendraient prêt à agir si quelque chose devait arriver, plus tard et Scott et Harry se tenaient à l'intérieur de la caverne, que le jeune sorcier avait décrété une très bonne place pour transplaner.

« Où est-ce qu'on est ? » demanda Scott alors qu'ils commençaient à marcher, le mutant suivant le sorcier.

« On est juste un peu en retrait de Pré-au-Lard. C'était là que Sirius avait l'habitude de se cacher quand il était en cavale. Remus nous attend au magasin de sucreries, » expliqua-t-il rapidement alors qu'ils marchaient au travers des rues désertes.

Bien sûr, personne n'était assez fou pour être debout à quatre heures du matin, franchement. Il faudrait être malade, spécialement dans un petit village où tout ce qu'il y avait pour se divertir était les magasins qui étaient encore fermés. Cette dernière observation, par contre, fit réaliser à Harry qu'il y avait le problème de comment accéder au passage.

Aussitôt qu'ils se furent approchés du bâtiment, Harry vit une silhouette distincte, qu'il reconnut immédiatement comme celle du Professeur Lupin, les attendant et son visage afficha un grand sourire alors qu'il courrait presque vers lui, Scott sur ses talons.

Grâce à ses sens plus développés, Remus entendit Harry arriver et le rencontra à mi-chemin, l'empoignant dans une étreinte serrée.

« Merlin, petit, je suis heureux de te revoir, » murmura-t-il à son oreille.

« Moi aussi, Lunard, » répondit Harry avant de relâcher l'homme. « Lunard, voici Scott Summers, Scott, je te présente Remus Lupin. »

« Enchanté de vous rencontrer, Monsieur, » salua formellement Scott, prenant la main offert et la serrant.

« Pas besoin d'être aussi formel, vous pouvez m'appeler Remus ou Lunard, comme Harry. »

« Alors, appelez-moi Scott. »

Remus hocha la tête, appréciant le geste et regarda les deux plus jeunes tour à tour. Comme Logan, son odorat était plus sensible que celui d'un être humain ordinaire, spécialement aussi près de la pleine lune, et il n'eut aucun problème à sentir leurs odeurs mélangées sur tous les deux. Il était un peu surpris qu'Harry se mette avec quelqu'un de plus âgé – d'accord, Cho avait une année de plus, mais ce n'était pas la même chose – mais, d'un autre côté, si on considérait ce qu'il avait vécu jusqu'à maintenant, ce n'était pas si étrange. Après tout, ses expériences lui avaient donné plus de maturité que la plupart des gens de son âge.

« Alors, comme ça, c'est vers vous qu'Harry a couru quand il a dû s'enfuir du monde magique ? » demanda toujours Remus pour confirmation, quelque chose dans sa voix renseignant Scott et Harry du fait qu'il savait exactement ce qu'il se passait entre eux.

« Euh… oui. On était amis, il y a très longtemps, » dit Scott. « Avant qu'il ne connaisse l'existence de la magie. C'était très agréable de le revoir dans ma vie. »

Remus sourit à la sincérité qu'il pouvait entendre dans ces mots et hocha la tête.

« C'est chouette de voir que vous avez été capables de rester amis même après toutes ces années. Ou, dans le cas présent, plus que des amis. »

Harry rit.

« Tu sais que c'est assez dérangeant que tu soies capables de le sentir sur nous, » déclara Harry, faisant la conversation.

« Alors, peut-être que tu n'aurais pas dû me demander de vous rencontrer aussi près de la pleine lune, » contra Remus.

Harry renifla pendant que Scott fronçait les sourcils, se demandant quelle influence pouvait avoir la pleine lune sur l'homme.

« La pleine lune ? » s'enquit-il et Remus haussa un sourcil à Harry qui haussa les épaules, embarrassé, avant de se tourner vers Scott.

« Je suppose qu'Harry a oublié de vous dire que j'étais un loup-garou, » dit-il simplement, pas sûr de devoir s'attendre à du mépris, de la peur ou quelque chose d'autre.

« Oh, » réussit à dire Scott, abasourdi.

« Okay, on devrait aller à l'intérieur maintenant. On va prendre le passage qui se trouve à la Tête de Sanglier puisqu'on ne peut pas entrer chez Honeyduckes, » dit Remus, prenant les commandes.

« Il y a un passage là-bas ? Comment ça ce fait que je ne le savais pas ? » demanda Harry, surpris.

« Voyons, Harry, ne me dis pas que tu pensais réellement connaître tous les passages secrets du château ? Je suis sûr que même Dumbledore ne les connaît pas. »

« Il y a vraiment autant de passages que cela ? » se demanda Scott, trouvant cela étrange pour une école.

Remus rit tout bas. Il savait que pour des gens qui n'y étaient pas habitués, Poudlard était très impressionnant. Même les étudiants des autres écoles de magie avaient quelques difficultés à s'y retrouver à l'intérieur. Il se rappelait que Fleur s'était plainte de cela à une des réunions, même si elle disait avoir adoré le château en fin de compte.

« Oui, mais je ne suis pas sûr que qui que ce soit, sauf peut-être les Fondateurs, a été capable de tous les trouver. Ce qui est une bonne chose pour nous. Maintenant dis-moi, Harry, qui doit-on rencontrer et où ? »

« Luna, » répondit-il, se souvenant avoir envoyé la lettre à la blondinette pour gagner son aide avec le fantôme de Serdaigle.

Il savait qu'il était moins risqué qu'elle ait répété tout à quelqu'un et ce n'était pas comme s'il connaissait beaucoup de monde dans cette Maison. Il y avait, bien sûr, Marietta et Cho mais il savait déjà qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir confiance en Marietta et avoir Cho et Scott avec lui, au même moment, n'aurait vraiment pas été quelque chose avec quoi il aurait été à l'aise. En plus, il devait admettre qu'il appréciait énormément la petite sorcière blonde et que cela ne le dérangerait pas de revoir une de ses amies. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il en avait de nouveaux, que ceux qu'il avait à Poudlard ne lui manquaient pas.

« Je lui ai dit de m'attendre devant la Salle sur Demande, pour qu'elle puisse se cacher rapidement si quelqu'un venait à passer, » expliqua-t-il.

Remus rit tout doucement et lui dit que le passage de la Tête de Sanglier menait justement à cet endroit précis tandis que Scott demandait ce que c'était.

« C'est une pièce qui apparaît quand on a besoin, » commença à expliquer Remus. « Et elle contient toujours exactement ce dont on a besoin. »

« Les elfes de maison l'appellent la 'salle va-et-vient', si cela peut t'aider, » dit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Scott fit une grimace.

« Etant donné que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'est un elfe de maison, je dois avouer que non, pas vraiment. »

Harry rigola tandis que Remus baissait la tête pour cacher son sourire. C'était toujours amusant de voir les gens qui ne connaissaient pas la magie n'avoir aucune idée de la moitié des choses dont ils parlaient et, usuellement, les explications ne faisaient qu'apporter plus de questions.

« Rappelle-moi de te présenter Dobby un de ces jours. Malicia et Kurt on déjà eu cet honneur vu que c'est lui qui m'a amené l'horcrux. »

Cela fit tressaillir les deux hommes.

« Il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire à propos des horcruxes, Harry, mais je ne pouvais pas risquer de le faire dans une lettre. Je pense que le Directeur en a détruit un, » dit Remus, avec hésitation comme s'il n'était pas tout à fait sûr. « Il n'a pas été assez prudent, par contre, et il s'est blessé à la main, c'est quelque chose d'assez grave, qu'aucun d'entre nous ne sait comment guérir. Quand l'Ordre lui a posé des questions à ce sujet, il nous a dit qu'il avait trouvé un anneau qu'il avait mis sans réaliser qu'il était plein de magie noire. »

Harry prit le peu de temps qu'ils furent à l'intérieur de la taverne pour y réfléchir, refusant de continuer une conversation concernant les horcruxes jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à l'intérieur du passage. Il ne savait rien du barman et préférait ne pas alerter qui que ce soit de l'autre camp qu'il était en quête des restes de l'âme de Voldemort, éparpillés un peu partout. C'était déjà assez difficile comme cela, sans encore avoir des gens cherchant à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

Ils furent engloutis rapidement dans un long et sombre tunnel, Remus en tête de file. Une fois qu'ils furent assez loin de toute oreille indiscrète, Harry reprit la parole.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il le mettrait ? Il ne pouvait pas ne pas savoir que c'était un horcrux. »

« Je pense que cela devait être un anneau spécial. Un anneau qui doit avoir une certaine valeur pour Albus et qui l'a rendu négligent ; il était trop impatient de le mettre pour penser qu'il pouvait y avoir un sortilège dessus. »

Il y eut un silence que Scott fut le premier à briser.

« Alors, si cet anneau était un horcrux, cela veut dire que tu sais ce qu'ils sont tous, non ? »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Oui, il faut juste trouver où ils sont. Mais logiquement, Nagini devrait être là où se trouve Voldemort. »

Ils continuèrent à marcher pendant un moment à l'intérieur du sombre tunnel avant de finalement arriver dans ce qui semblait être une pièce mais, étrangement, vide et presque pas décorée.

« Personne n'est entrain d'utiliser la chambre et puisque l'on ne fait que passer, je suppose qu'il n'y avait aucun intérêt à ce qu'elle prenne une apparence particulière, » devina Remus.

Harry et Scott hochèrent tous deux la tête devant cette explication. Harry y était déjà venu auparavant et cela semblait faire sens avec ce qu'il savait tandis que Scott ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était comme la chambre des dangers mais avec une plus grande marge d'action et contrôlée purement par la pensée au lieu de l'électronique. »

Ils étaient sur le point de sortir quand Harry les arrêta.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ? » demanda Scott, inquiet.

Il espérait réellement qu'ils n'étaient pas sur le point d'avoir des ennuis. Déjà qu'il était certain qu'il n'était pas supposé être à l'intérieur du château et que si qui que ce soit se rendait compte de sa présence, il aurait sûrement des problèmes juridiques. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'inquiétait le plus. Non, ce dont il avait vraiment peur, c'était qu'Harry soit incapable de repartir si son Directeur remarquait qu'il était là. Il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait supporter d'être incapable de revoir Harry pendant des années.

Harry dut deviner son train de pensée car il tendit la main pour presser son bras, lui signalant que tout allait bien.

« Je veux juste utiliser l'objet qui pourra nous montrer où tout le monde se trouve dans le château, » dit-il avec un sourire en coin, spécialement lorsqu'il vit la réaction de Remus.

« Tu as prit la carte avec toi ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Harry roula les yeux alors qu'il sortait la carte, réduite, d'une de ses poches et utilisa la magie pour lui rendre sa taille d'origine.

« Duh ! » dit-il, sarcastique, utilisant l'une des expressions favorites des élèves de Xavier. « Bien sûr que je l'ai prise. Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, » dit-il, pointant sa baguette.

Sous le regard ahuri de Scott et le sourire non caché de Remus, des mots se formèrent sur le parchemin, avec les salutations habituelles et la présentation de la Carte des Maraudeurs. Une fois que cela fut fait, ils furent remplacés par une carte du château et de nombreux petits points, accompagnés de noms.

« Ca, ça doit être pratique, » commenta Scott.

« Tu ne peux pas imaginer le nombre de retenues que j'ai dû éviter grâce à elle ! »

« Tu n'es pas le seul, » ajouta Remus, se souvenant de ses propres années d'étude. « Mais regarde, Luna est déjà là. On devrait se dépêcher. »

Les deux autres montrèrent leur accord et sortirent de la pièce, Scott regardant toujours avec émerveillement la carte. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par une voix féminine saluant Harry.

« Bonjour Harold, » dit-elle et il leva les yeux pour voir une fille blonde, qui devait avoir à peu près le même âge qu'Harry et portant ce qui semblait être des légumes en guise de boucles d'oreilles. « Bonjour, Professeur Lupin et bonjour l'ami d'Harry. »

« Salut Luna, » répondit Harry. « Voici Scott. Scott, je te présente Luna, c'est une très bonne amie à moi. »

« Salut, Luna. »

« Tu voulais trouver la Dame Grise, Harry ? » demanda Luna. « Nous devrions aller lui poser ta question rapidement. Les Serdaigles se lèvent usuellement très tôt le matin et la Dame Grise reste assez près de l'entrée de la salle commune, d'habitude. »

Luna parlait d'une voix distante, comme à son habitude, mais Harry savait qu'elle ne disait rien qui n'était pas la simple vérité. Il avait déjà deviné que c'était comme cela qu'elle voulait que les gens la voient et qu'elle était très intelligente ; elle aimait juste ajouter des excentricités pour que personne ne sache vraiment à quoi s'en tenir. »

« Tu as raison. Okay, on n'a pas besoin de tous y aller. Remus, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne vas avec Scott vers les toilettes de Mimi ? Attendez-moi là. J'irai demander à la Dame Grise où se trouve le diadème avec Luna et ensuite je la ramènerai à sa salle commune et vous rejoindrai à l'entrée de la Chambre. »

Scott était clairement sur le point de protester mais Remus l'en empêcha en montrant qu'il était d'accord avec ce que venait de dire Harry.

« Ne te fais pas attraper, » dit quand même le mutant, d'une voix inquiète qui eut pour effet de faire sourire Harry.

Et parce que Remus savait déjà et que Luna ne s'en soucierait pas, il embrassa chastement Scott sur les lèvres.

« Ne te fais pas de souci. Je sais ce que je fais. »

Et sur ces mots, il s'en alla, Luna le suivant de près. Ils marchaient très rapidement, parlant en chuchotant de ce qu'il s'était passé durant l'année qui s'était écoulée ; c'était surtout Luna qui parlait et Harry qui écoutait, répondant à ses questions quand elle en posait mais ne donnant pas volontairement d'autres informations. Il ne voulait pas que Dumbledore soit capable de voir dans son esprit et se rendre compte d'où il résidait en ce moment. Luna sembla comprendre cela mieux que Ron et Hermione l'auraient fait et elle ne le poussa pas à lui dire où exactement aux Etats-Unis il résidait.

Ils rencontrèrent bientôt Sir Nicholas qui, même très surpris de voir Harry Potter entre les murs de Poudlard, fut assez gentil pour leur promettre de ne rien dire de sa présence ici. Bien sûr, cela aidait que le fantôme apprécie vraiment Harry, surtout depuis que le garçon avait accepté, en deuxième année, son invitation à son anniversaire de mort. Il s'était peut-être senti un peu vexé quand Harry avait demandé après la Dame Grise, disant qu'il devait absolument lui parler, mais il avait quand même conduit les deux adolescents à elle.

La confrontation s'était mieux passée que ce qu'Harry aurait pu imaginer. Si le fantôme n'avait pas été très enthousiaste à leur révéler ce qui s'était passé avec le diadème de sa mère, elle avait changé d'avis dès qu'Harry lui avait dit que c'était indispensable pour faire tomber Voldemort.

Il avait appris premièrement qu'elle avait volé le diadème à sa mère, voulant le garder pour elle-même, et l'avait caché en-dehors de Poudlard. Elle avait été incapable d'aller le rechercher parce qu'elle avait été assassinée – par le Baron Sanglant, avant qu'il ne se suicide en plus ! – mais elle fut capable de lui dire qu'elle l'avait caché quelque part en Albanie.

Alors que Luna commentait sur le fait de devoir aller jusque là-bas, Harry secoua la tête, se souvenant de quelque histoire qu'il avait entendue au sujet de Voldemort et, ayant la puce à l'oreille, il demanda à la Dame Grise si elle avait parlé de cette histoire à quelqu'un auparavant, même s'il connaissait la réponse à sa question. Oui, elle l'avait racontée à Tom Elvis Jédusor et il avait été capable de le trouver après sa graduation.

Harry en déduisit qu'il était toujours à l'intérieur de Poudlard. Jédusor l'avait probablement caché alors qu'il était en chemin pour le bureau de Dumbledore, le jour où il avait demandé à être le professeur de Défense. Il savait cela à cause de la version américaine de l'Histoire de Poudlard qui disait que c'était le jour où il avait été refusé que le poste avait été maudit. Bien sûr, le livre ne mentionnait pas que Jédusor était Voldemort, mais cela était probablement parce que l'éditeur n'en avait aucune idée. Après tout, ce n'était pas quelque chose que tout le monde savait.

Maintenant, la seule question était où est-ce que le diadème avait été caché ? Il espérait qu'il n'aurait pas à aller trop près du bureau du Directeur mais, alors qu'il était prêt à aller voir Remus pour lui demander conseil, Luna fut celle qui lui sauva la mise.

« Neville et moi-même avons suivi Drago cette année, Harold. Neville voulait être en mesure de répondre aux questions que tu pourrais avoir à ton retour. Il pensait que son comportement était erratique. Nous avons trouvé un cabinet, pas très loin d'ici. C'est sur le chemin pour aller au bureau du Directeur et c'est une chambre dans laquelle on peut cacher divers objets. Peut-être voudrais-tu que je t'y conduise ? »

« Ca, Luna, ce serait merveilleux ! Merci et pense à remercier Neville de ma part. Tous les deux, vous avez été géniaux ! »

La jeune sorcière sembla contente du compliment et le prit avec un sourire avant de mener Harry à la chambre des choses cachées. Ils entrèrent mais Harry perdit vite son sourire quand il vit que le charme _accio_ ne marchait pas et qu'il y avait une tonne d'objet s'entassant dans la chambre.

« Génial, et je n'ai pas la moindre idée d'à quoi ressemble ce diadème ! » soupira Harry.

« Ne t'en fais Harold ; la statue de Serdaigle à l'intérieur de notre salle commune porte le diadème. Je suis certaine de pouvoir le reconnaître. »

Et ce fut le cas. Après une bonne demi-heure de recherche, la blondinette présenta l'objet en question à Harry et le sorcier remercia profusément son amie, s'assurant qu'elle comprenne à quel point son aide lui avait été précieuse. Il la reconduisit ensuite jusqu'à l'entrée de sa salle commune avec la promesse de revenir bientôt et s'enfuit, les yeux rivés sur la carte des Maraudeurs, faisant très attention au diadème, courant presque jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvait l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets.

Quand il y arriva, il fut presque en mesure de sentir le soulagement qui passa au travers de Scott et, plus modérément, de Remus. Le loup-garou s'était bien sûr inquiété du fait qu'Harry pouvait se faire prendre mais il aurait au moins été capable de revoir celui qu'il considérait comme son neveu et savait que Dumbledore n'irait pas jusqu'à blesser Harry. Néanmoins, il préférait quand même que le jeune sorcier soit libre et heureux.

« T'as pris ton temps, Harry, » fit remarquer Scott.

Harry renifla.

« Peut-être, mais regarde ce que j'ai ! » dit-il en leur montrant le diadème.

La mâchoire de Remus s'affaissa.

« Tu l'as trouvé ! »

« Ouais…. Maintenait, j'ai juste besoin du crochet de basilic. Okay, Remus il faut que tu restes ici avec la carte, comme cela tu pourras détourner l'attention de quiconque s'aventurerait par ici. Scott, tu viens avec moi. »

Remus hocha la tête et Scott ne put s'empêcher de secouer la sienne.

« Tu sais que je n'ai pas l'habitude de suivre les ordres. D'habitude, c'est moi qui les donne. »

« Oh, allez, ne me dis pas que tu n'aimes pas quand je prends les rennes ? » lui susurra Harry, à l'oreille, et Scott rougit à l'insinuation.

« Okay, Harry, je n'ai rien contre le fait que vous soyez ensemble mais, s'il te plait, épargne-moi les détails, » se plaignit Remus et Harry se sentit rougir également quand il réalisa que le loup-garou avait entendu ce qu'il venait de dire.

Sans aucun mot de plus, il siffla en direction du lavabo, remerciant les dieux que Mimi n'ait pas été là à son arrivée, et sauta à l'intérieur du trou. Il savait que Scott le suivait de près et se releva rapidement une fois arrivé au bout du toboggan.

« Et ben, c'est une sacrée descente, » déclara le mutant lorsqu'il arriva.

Il survola les alentours du regard et put se rendre compte de la raison pour laquelle Harry n'était pas très chaud à l'idée de revenir ici. C'était morbide et, il devait l'admettre, pas très rassurant. Il essaya d'imaginer un Harry de douze ans devant traverser ses couloirs pour secourir une amie et frissonna.

Il sentit la main d'Harry agripper la sienne et, instinctivement, enlaça leurs doigts ensemble. C'était la première fois qu'ils marchaient main dans la main, n'étant pas vraiment en mesure d'agir comme des amants en dehors de leur chambre à Xavier, mais cela semblait étrangement naturel et très plaisant. Cela lui avait manqué et il appréciait de pouvoir le faire avec Harry.

Le jeune sorcier, ne voulant pas passer plus de temps que nécessaire à l'intérieur du repaire de Serpentard, se dépêchait au travers des couloirs menant à la Chambre et, pour finir, ils se retrouvèrent en présence du basilic qu'Harry avait tué lors de sa seconde année.

« Mon dieu, Harry. Tu as dû le combattre, » murmura Scott et Harry se tourna pour lui faire face.

Le visage de Scott était pâle comme la mort, réalisant le danger dans lequel Harry s'était retrouvé. Il sentit un brin de culpabilité à ne pas avoir été là pour aider le jeune homme à traverser les épreuves qu'il avait subies mais il savait que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il faudrait simplement qu'il s'assure que plus jamais Harry ne doive se mettre en danger pareillement et que, une fois Voldemort éliminé, il soit capable de vivre normalement, enfin ce qui passait pour normal dans leurs mondes.

« Je ne me rappelais pas qu'il était si grand. Je ne sais pas, je suppose que je dois avoir pensé que mes souvenirs s'étaient altérés avec le temps, tu sais ? »

Il n'était pas sûr de comment est-ce qu'il avait fait pour s'en sortir contre cela à douze ans mais maintenant n'était pas le moment idéal pour y réfléchir. Il prit rapidement ce dont il avait besoin, c'est-à-dire les deux crochets – il ne savait pas combien de venin chacun contenant ni combien était requis pour détruire les horcruxes – et se releva.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient hors de l'école et, donnant quelques lettres à Lupin pour ses amis, Harry prit Scott avec lui et transplana à nouveau de l'autre côté de l'océan. Ils auraient beaucoup de choses à dire aux autres.


	12. Chapter 11

**Titre**: Harry Potter et la quête aux horcruxes

**Genre**: léger UA (par rapport au passé des personnages seulement), crossover (HP/X-men), slash (mild)

**Personnages**: Harry/Scott, cast

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs.

**Résumé**: Après l'Ordre du Phénix, Harry décide de s'enfuir pour s'entraîner et se préparer à faire face à Voldemort. Il va retrouver la seule personne en qui il avait confiance quand il était enfant : Scott Summers. Le courant passe.

**Spoilers :** Jusqu'au tome cinq plus des éléments du six et sept

**_Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé!_**

_

* * *

_

Chapitre 11

Lorsqu'ils revinrent de leur séjour en Angleterre, la première chose qu'ils firent fut de détruire les deux horcruxes qui étaient dans la demeure. Heureusement, le plan d'Harry d'utiliser les crochets marcha et cela ne prit pas long du tout. Cependant, il ne serait pas surpris d'apprendre que certaines des personnes qui se trouvaient dans la pièce au moment de leur destruction – parce que tous voulaient savoir si cela marcherait – furent sujets à des cauchemars leur faisant revivre la disparition de la pièce de l'âme de Voldemort dans un nuage de fumée et accompagnée d'un hurlement horrible, à vous glacer le sang.

Une fois que cela fut fait, par contre, tous les enfants voulurent savoir comment est-ce que Poudlard était et, puisqu'ils avaient déjà interrogés Harry de long en large lorsqu'il était arrivé - et que la définition de ce que le jeune sorcier trouvait normal et pas nécessaire de mentionner n'était pas la même que la leur – ils décidèrent d'ennuyer Scott pendant un moment.

Même si cela avait fait bien rire Harry, il pouvait sympathiser avec son amant sur le fait de ne pas se sentir totalement à l'aise avec l'obligation de répondre à une centaine de questions par minute et décida d'aider en utilisant sa pensine ; il n'y avait pas une seule personne dans la demeure qui manqua le voyage. Cela rendit Harry très content de ne pas avoir oublié de garder les souvenirs de tout ce qui aurait pu trahir sa relation avec Scott dans sa tête.

Cependant, il y avait toujours un horcrux dont il ne connaissait pas la location et aucun des livres qui parlaient de la Coupe de Poufsouffle n'était d'une très grande aide puisqu'ils en perdaient tous la trace quelques siècles avant. Il ne savait pas comment est-ce qu'il allait trouver et cela était très inquiétant parce que, pour aussi longtemps qu'il ne le trouvait pas, il ne pourrait pas mettre un point final à la guerre.

D'un autre côté, ce qu'il ressentait était tellement confus qu'il ne savait plus comment agir. Oui, il voulait que le règne de terreur de Voldemort se termine, oui il était fatigué de devoir se faire du souci à ce sujet, mais il n'avait eu que si peu de temps avec Scott que c'était injuste de devoir mourir maintenant. Il voulait vivre, voulait ressentir un bonheur total, mais il savait que cela n'arriverait jamais et que ces quelques mois qu'il avait passés à New York s'en approcheraient le plus.

Il retint, avec beaucoup de difficulté, un soupir mais il savait que cela ne ferait qu'inquiéter Scott, dans les bras de qui il se reposait ; il ne pourrait jamais lui expliquer ses pensées conflictuelles à propos de ce qui se passait et il ne voulait pas que son amant découvre la vérité. Pas encore, pas lorsqu'ils avaient encore du temps devant eux pour être heureux ensemble.

« A quoi penses-tu, Harry ? » demanda Scott, dessinant des motifs invisibles du bout de ses doigts sur son bras.

Harry se tordit la nuque pour regarder l'homme et le vit qui l'observait avec grande attention ; il lui offrit un sourire fatigué avant de reposer sa tête sur le torse de Scott.

« Seulement à propos de la Coupe, » dit-il, décidant de lui donner une semi-vérité. « Je me creuse la tête pour trouver un moyen de la retrouver. »

« Je souhaiterais pouvoir t'aider, » murmura le mutant.

« Oh, et bien, si tu ne peux pas m'aider à trouver cette sacrée Coupe, » dit Harry, se déplaçant pour s'asseoir à califourchon sur son amant qui était toujours couché sur le dos. « Peut-être que tu peux m'aider à totalement l'oublier ».

Scott sourit malicieusement et renversa promptement leur position.

« Ca, je peux le faire, » assura-t-il, se penchant pour donner à Harry un baiser qui le laissa gémissant.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'aller beaucoup plus loin avant qu'une chouette qu'Harry ne reconnaissait pas n'arrive, causant un peu de brouhaha. Harry grogna mais alla lui prendre la lettre, la chouette n'attendant pas avant de s'en aller. Il fit la grimace mais se contenta de poser l'enveloppe sur le bureau de Scott, pensant la lire plus tard.

« Tu ne la lis pas ? » demanda Scott alors qu'Harry revenait au lit sans même un autre regard pour la lettre.

« Non. Elle sera toujours là plus tard. Pour le moment, j'ai mieux à faire, » sourit-il et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau, seulement pour être séparées pour la deuxième fois lorsque Scott entendit une voix dans son esprit.

_« Je suis désolé d'interrompre ton temps avec Harry, Scott, mais j'ai besoin des X-Men pour une mission. »_

L'amusement dans la voix du Professeur ne laissa aucun doute à Scott qu'il savait exactement ce qu'il interrompait. Bien sûr, cela voulait également dire qu'il n'aurait pas appelé si cela n'avait pas été important. Le mutant grogna avant de soupirer de résignation.

_« On arrive immédiatement,_ » répondit-il, ne demandant même pas à Harry s'il venait ; la réponse était plus qu'évidente.

« Un problème ? » demanda Harry, ayant deviné que Scott était en communication télépathique avec Xavier dès le moment où il avait cessé de l'embrasser.

Scott hocha la tête, se démêlant d'Harry et farfouillant dans son armoire.

« Il faut qu'on se prépare. On a besoin des X-Men. »

Harry acquiesça et remit le t-shirt qui avait été jeté au sol plus tôt. Il se faufila hors de la chambre de Scott pour aller dans la sienne. Il devait mettre l'uniforme des X-Men, après tout, et ce n'était pas comme s'il le gardait dans le placard de Scott.

Il fut le dernier à arriver à la réunion à cause de cela mais Xavier ne fit aucun commentaire et les autres ne firent que le regarder bizarrement, étonnés qu'il lui ait fallu si longtemps. Logan ne cachait même pas le sourire ironique qui s'était formé autour de son cigare, sachant parfaitement la raison du retard d'Harry à cause de l'odeur que son nez pouvait distinguer et Harry refusait de rougir sous son regard. Il dut pourtant se borner à regarder partout sauf dans sa direction pour que cela soit possible.

Le Professeur leur expliqua rapidement qu'il avait reçu une information anonyme, disant qu'il y avait quelque chose qui demandait l'attention des X-Men de toute urgence. Il y avait apparemment un mutant retenu prisonnier dans une zone éloignée qui devait être sauvé.

Bientôt, une fois qu'ils furent arrivés et eurent commencé les recherches, il devint très clair que celui qui avait envoyé l'information leur avait tendu un piège et ils se retrouvèrent à se battre contre les forces de Magnéto et, cette fois-ci, cela était réel.

Harry, pour aussi longtemps que cela lui était possible, essaya de ne pas révéler ses autres pouvoirs. S'il voulait que les autres continuent de croire qu'il était qu'un mutant et rien d'autre, il n'avait pas le choix et il n'osait pas imaginer les conséquences qu'entraînerait la révélation du fait qu'il était sorcier dans les mans de Magnéto.

Le combat prit rapidement un tournant plus dangereux et, alors qu'Harry regardait autour de lui, essayant de retrouver la trace de Scott, tout en gardant un œil sur les autres pour être sûr qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'aide, il ne fut pas capable de le localiser et concentra son esprit sur lui. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de connaitre les bases de la légilimencie. Il était vrai que son niveau était faible, mais il n'était pas abyssal et assez développé pour retrouver son amant dans un périmètre aussi réduit. Après tout, ils avaient un lien très fort.

Jetant un dernier coup d'œil pour voir si quelqu'un avait besoin de son aide, il courut dans la direction où Scott se trouvait et s'arrêta net dans sa progression une fois qu'il arriva dans une zone un peu plus en retrait. Scott était sur le sol et, si Harry ne faisait pas d'erreur, inconscient. Il y avait un peu de sang près de lui mais pas assez pour que cela soit dangereux pour sa vie, heureusement.

Bien sûr, cela pourrait changer assez rapidement si le mutant qui se trouvait juste devant lui décidait d'utiliser ses griffes énormes pour finir le travail. Puisque l'homme avait déjà une main dans les airs, Harry réagit au quart de tour, instinctivement, ne pensant même pas à ce qu'il faisait mais sachant seulement qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il laisse Scott mourir.

« Avada Kedavra ! »

Les mots quittèrent sa bouche avec beaucoup plus de facilité qu'il n'aurait dû être possible et le rayon de lumière verte qui hantait parfois ses rêves même après tant de temps se dirigea droit vers la poitrine du mutant. Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de tourner totalement sa tête, de comprendre la signification de ces mots, de voir son attaquant. La lumière verte entra en contact avec lui, avec force, et il fut projeté quelques mètres en arrière avant que son corps ne retombe au sol, sans vie.

« Harry, qu'est-ce que c'était comme sort ? »

Avec sa montée d'adrénaline, Harry n'avait même pas entendu Malicia arriver derrière lui et la jeune femme était arrivée à temps pour voir Harry envoyer le maléfice sur le mutant, de même que le résultat obtenu. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'était ce sortilège-là.

Harry attendit quelques secondes, les battements de son cœur résonnant dans ses oreilles, mais l'autre ne se releva pas et il se rendit finalement compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il avait prit une vie, de sang froid. Il n'avait même pas hésité, n'avait pas contemplé d'autre option. Pendant une seconde, la bile lui monta dans la gorge mais il la ravala avec peine.

« Le sortilège de Mort Immédiate, » répondit-il faiblement avant de courir vers son amant, Malicia sur les talons.

Il l'examina brièvement et fut très soulagé de constater qu'il n'avait aucune blessure grave. La seule qu'il pouvait voir était une entaille à la tête qui laissait s'échapper un mince filet de sang. Il utilisa un sortilège pour arrêter l'hémorragie et un autre pour cicatriser la plaie. Cependant, il ne pouvait rien faire contre son manque de conscience.

Il vit Malicia prendre son pouls et lui sourire de manière rassurante.

« Il va s'en remettre, Sugar, » dit-elle et le regarda fixer le mutant – l'homme – qu'il avait tué. «Tu n'avais pas le choix, Harry. Il aurait tué Scott. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. »

La voix était douce et, au fond de lui, Harry savait qu'elle avait raison. Il avait fait ce qu'il devait faire et il n'allait pas le regretter, pas si cela voulait dire que Scott était en vie. Il n'était pas sûr de comment est-ce que les autres allaient réagir, par contre, et il espérait simplement qu'ils lui laisseraient une chance de s'expliquer, même s'il ne savait pas comment il allait faire.

Les deux adolescents sursautèrent et levèrent les yeux quand ils entendirent des bruits de pas et Logan apparut dans leur champ de vision. Il engloba la scène du regard et fit ce que ni Harry ni Malicia n'avait pensé à faire : il alla vérifier si le mutant était bien mort. Il laissa un sourire satisfait gracier ses lèvres et regarda les deux jeunes.

« J'aurais aimé le faire moi-même, mais il a au moins eu ce qu'il méritait, » déclara-t-il avant de les approcher.

Sans un mot, il prit Scott dans ses bras, le portant jusqu'au jet, suivi des deux adolescents. Quand tous furent à l'intérieur, la plupart avec des blessures de degrés divers, Tornade prit les commandes puisque Scott n'était pas en état de leur faire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda Bobby lorsqu'il vit que Malicia et Harry n'étaient pas dans le meilleur état d'esprit.

Ce fut cependant Logan qui répondit à la question.

« Dent-de-Sabre est mort, » dit-il simplement,

« Logan ! » s'exclama Tornade. « On ne tue pas les gens ! »

« Ce n'était pas lui, » coupa Harry, ne voulant pas que Logan prenne la responsabilité de quelque chose qu'il avait fait. « C'est moi qui l'ai tué. »

Un silence choqué suivit sa révélation et Malicia vola à sa rescousse.

« C'était Scott ou lui, » dit-elle. « Qu'est-ce que vous auriez fait ? »

Aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait nier que le choix était le plus simple qu'ils aient jamais eu à faire et, d'une certaine manière, cela rassura Harry de voir qu'ils ne lui tourneraient pas le dos pour avoir tué un de leurs ennemis. Il savait que le choc de ce qu'il avait fait s'installerait, peut-être pas ce jour-là, ni le lendemain, mais bientôt et il aurait besoin de quelqu'un qui comprendrait.

Le voyage du retour se fit en silence et Harry ne pouvait pas quitter Scott des yeux. Il regardait sa poitrine monter et descendre et, même s'il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas en dire trop aux autres, il était évident pour tous qu'il était inquiet. Heureusement, il savait que son amant ne risquait rien et que c'était juste une question de temps avant qu'il ne se réveille.

Une fois qu'ils furent arrivé et que Scott fut installé à l'infirmerie, Harry fut informé en termes très clairs qu'il était prié de ne pas revenir avant au moins quelques heures parce qu'il était impossible que le mutant se réveille dans ce laps de temps et qu'Hank ne voulait pas qu'Harry erre comme une âme en peine dans la pièce la journée entière.

Harry, même s'il n'aimait pas trop cela, obtempéra pour une fois. Il promit par contre qu'il serait de retour avant la fin de la journée et le docteur lui faisait confiance pour cela. Il participa au débriefing de la mission et, même si le Professeur n'était pas très heureux avec la tournure des événements, il remercia personnellement Harry d'avoir sauvé la vie de celui qu'il considérait comme son propre fils.

Harry retourna par la suite dans la chambre de Scott. Il venait de se souvenir de la lettre et voulait savoir ce qui y était écrit. Dans toute l'agitation, il l'avait presque oubliée mais, heureusement, une question d'Ororo à propos d'Hedwige lui avait rafraîchi la mémoire.

Une fois qu'il eut le papier en main, ses yeux le parcoururent rapidement et il sourit pour la première fois depuis son retour au manoir.

_Cher Harry,_

_J'espère que tout va bien de ton côté et que le crochet du basilic a pu servir son rôle. Je t'écris au sujet des horcruxes. Je sais que je ne devrais pas en parler dans cette lettre mais il faut que tu saches qu'il y a une très grande possibilité que je connaisse l'emplacement de l'un de ceux que tu n'as pas encore trouvé._

_J'ai été prévenu par une source qui restera anonyme pour l'instant que Voldemort a donné quelque chose à Bella il y a très longtemps, pour qu'elle le mette dans son coffre à Gringott. C'était une Coupe, je suis sûr que tu vois ce que je veux dire._

_S'il te plait, quoi que tu fasses, sois très prudent et reviens bientôt. Tu sais que je suis très impatient de rencontrer tous tes nouveaux amis. Passe mes amitiés à Scott,_

_Avec amour,_

_Lunard._

Harry reposa la lettre, se sentant légèrement mieux. Au moins, il aurait quelque chose à faire en attendant que Scott se réveille. Bien entendu, l'autre homme allait probablement tuer Harry dès qu'il lui dirait qu'il était retourné seul dans le monde magique. Cela, par contre, était une chose à laquelle il pouvait remédier très facilement. Maintenait, qui choisir ? Il supposait que ce serait mieux que ce soit un adulte.

Il se promena dans la demeure, cherchant Ororo. De tous les enseignants, c'était avec elle qu'il avait passé le moins de temps et c'était l'occasion parfaite pour changer cela ; okay, peut-être que 'parfait' n'était pas le mot le plus approprié parce qu'attendre quelque chose comme cela était assez stupide en soi mais, au moins, c'était un moyen.

La maîtresse du temps sembla être en accord avec lui parce que, quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient au Chaudron Baveur. Il avait préféré transplaner au milieu d'une rue moldue – une rue moldue déserte, bien sûr – et faire le reste du chemin à pied. Heureusement, Tom le barman sembla d'accord pour garder la présence d'Harry ici un secret pour Dumbledore et lui souhaita seulement une bonne journée sur le Chemin.

Dire qu'Ororo était émerveillée serait un euphémisme. Oui, la magie d'Harry, bien que très diversifiée, pouvait aisément être vue en tant que pouvoir pas si différent de ceux des mutants, mais le Chemin de Traverse était tout simplement un pas dans un autre monde. C'était magnifique et magique, tout autour d'elle, et elle fut extrêmement heureuse quand Harry proposa de prendre un peu de temps pour visiter. Elle fut enchantée et acheta même quelques trucs, promettant à Harry de lui rendre l'argent. Harry haussa simplement les épaules, disant qu'il avait plus qu'assez d'argent et qu'il n'y avait pas de raison qu'elle le rembourse ; puisque Noël était déjà passé, elle pouvait le prendre comme un cadeau d'anniversaire en avance.

Finalement, Harry entra dans la banque et alla directement demander Griphook. Il ne voulait pas aller voir qui que ce soit d'autre parce qu'il savait que ce gobelin en particulier serait plus enclin à l'aider que les autres. Après tout, il avait été ravi de voir que, non seulement Harry ne rappelait de lui après toutes ces années, mais le traitait également comme un égal. Pour cela, Harry savait qu'il serait au moins d'accord pour l'écouter.

« Que puis-je pour vous et votre amie, Monsieur Potter ? » demanda Griphook lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans un office qui semblait être usé pour les conversations personnelles entre les propriétaires et ceux qui s'occupait de leurs coffres.

Harry savait qu'il devait choisir avec précaution ses mots et que, peu importe combien Griphook voudrait bien l'aider, il ne le laisserait jamais volontairement entrer dans un coffre qui ne lui appartenait pas.

« Je suis certain que vous savez ce qu'est un horcrux, » dit Harry, attendant le hochement de tête du gobelin pour continuer. « Voldemort en a créés plusieurs et j'ai de bonnes raisons de croire que l'un d'entre eux est à l'intérieur de Gringott. »

« Je comprends votre point de vue, Monsieur Potter, mais je ne peux en toute bonne conscience vous accorder le droit d'entrer dans un coffre qui n'est pas légalement à vous et je doute que Voldemort aurait caché une partie de son âme dans votre coffre. »

Harry hocha la tête ; c'était quelque chose à quoi il s'attendait.

« Oui, j'en suis conscient et ce n'est pas ce que je vous demande. Mais, en tant qu'employé de cette banque, vous êtes en mesure d'entrer dans ce coffre ; je sais que vous ne volerez jamais, et je vous demande pas quoi que ce soit de la sorte. La seule chose que je voudrais savoir est si vous seriez d'accord de le détruire. L'objet sera toujours là, l'âme non. »

Griphook sembla réfléchir à la question pendant un moment avec d'acquiescer en acceptation. Il n'était pas très heureux de devoir s'introduire dans un coffre sans la permission du propriétaire mais il savait que Voldemort ne verrait jamais les gobelins comme des égaux et, autant sa race ne voulait pas se mêler des affaires des humains, autant ils en souffriraient les conséquences si Voldemort venait à prendre le pouvoir.

« Dans quel coffre se trouve cet objet ? » demanda-t-il.

« Bellatrix Black et il s'agit de la Coupe de Pouffsouffle, » ajouta Harry, sachant que Griphook aurait besoin de savoir ce à que cela ressemblait. « J'ai pris la liberté d'apporter un moyen de le détruire vu que je ne savais pas s'il y avait d'autres façons. »

Il montra le crochet du basilic au gobelin et se dernier sourit, montrant ses dents pointues.

« Il y a d'autres manières, oui, mais il me faudrait user de la magie et il serait très facile de la faire remonter jusqu'à moi. Pour cela, j'utiliserai volontiers votre arme. Je vous enverrai un courrier lorsque la tâche sera accomplie. Vous ne devriez pas rester trop longtemps sur le Chemin de Traverse. »

Harry hocha la tête en remerciement, se félicitant silencieusement d'avoir pris les deux crochets. Il n'avait pas pensé devoir laisser l'un deux entre les mains du gobelin mais il pouvait voir pourquoi est-ce qu'il devait en être ainsi. Après tout, cela serait étrange de voir Griphook aller à l'intérieur du coffre de Bellatrix si Harry était toujours là et qu'il s'occupait de lui.

« Merci, Griphook. Cela fut un plaisir de vous revoir. Puis-je vous demander de garder cela, pour si besoin est ? »

Harry lui tendit une lettre et, de par son aspect et les émotions d'Harry lorsqu'il la lui donna, Griphook devina sans problème de quoi il s'agissait. C'était un bien triste monde pour que quelqu'un d'aussi jeune qu'Harry donne son testament à la banque.

Griphook inclina la tête, pourtant, et dit au revoir aux deux autres sans faire de commentaire, même lorsqu'il vit Ororo froncer les sourcils alors qu'ils s'éclipsaient de la banque.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans cette lettre ? » demanda-t-elle.

Harry savait que cela devait être une évidence que quelque chose n'allait pas avec ce qu'il venait de faire. D'habitude, la mutante ne lui demandait rien de trop personnel s'il ne donnait pas volontairement les informations. Elle le laissait toujours s'avancer parce qu'elle savait qu'il n'apprécierait pas d'être poussé à parler. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il l'aimait autant.

« Ne vous en faites ; j'assure simplement mes arrières. »

Il en aurait dit plus, pour essayer de la rassurer, mais il fut interrompu par une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Une voix qu'il aurait préféré ne pas entendre pendant encore quelques temps.

« Harry, cela fait longtemps que j'espérais te revoir, mon garçon. »

Le corps tout entier d'Harry se tendit et Ororo et lui se retournèrent pour regarder à la personne qui avait parlé. Il pouvait sentir la maîtresse du temps se préparer à utiliser son pouvoir, si cela devenait obligatoire. Harry savait qu'il allait probablement éviter une confrontation entre les deux ; il ne voulait vraiment pas révéler l'existence des mutants au monde sorcier.

« Professeur Dumbledore, » salua Harry avec respect. « Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas rester ici. Il y a des gens qui nous attendent. »

« Voyons, mon garçon. Il faut que tu reviennes à Poudlard pour ta propre sécurité. »

Harry rit.

« Ma propre sécurité ? » répéta-t-il, incrédule. « Ni vous ni Voldemort n'avez été en mesure de me retrouver pour le moment. Je pense que je suis en parfaite sécurité là où je suis. Plus en sécurité qu'à Poudlard, ça c'est sûr ; après tout, c'est dans cette école que j'ai failli mourir presque chaque année. »

Bien sûr, Harry laissa de côté les événements qui concernaient l'altercation avec Magnéto hors de la conversation ; ce n'était pas comme si Dumbledore avait besoin de le savoir. Il était au courant, bien entendu, que le Directeur n'hésiterait pas à utiliser la force pour le ramener et que la causette était simplement un moyen détourné de savoir où il se cachait. Il sentit quelque chose toucher son bouclier mental et empêcha Dumbledore d'accéder à son esprit.

« Etrange comme je n'ai eu aucun problème à apprendre l'occlumencie une fois que j'ai été capable de mettre la main sur la théorie et que je n'étais plus le sujet d'expérience d'un bâtard violeur d'esprit. »

Il savait qu'il poussait quelque peu mais il voulait que Dumbledore comprenne qu'il était au courant du fait qu'il aurait pu mieux apprendre si cela n'avait pas été pour Rogue.

« Maintenant, Professeur, je suis désolé mais je dois vraiment y aller. »

« Harry, je me vois contraint d'insister. Tu dois revenir, Voldemort-»

« Va bientôt mourir. Après tout, j'ai détruit presque tous les horcruxes. »

Il eut la satisfaction de voir Dumbledore être quelque peu déséquilibré par cela. Il n'avait apparemment aucune idée qu'Harry savait à ce sujet et il n'était pas sûr de savoir combien il y en avait. D'un autre côté, Harry semblait en savoir plus que lui et ce n'était vraiment pas bon.

« A bientôt, Dumbledore, » dit-il d'un air moqueur, tout en agitant la main, avant de transplaner avec Ororo hors du Chemin, laissant Dumbledore coi ; il n'avait pas réalisé que la femme qui se trouvait avec Harry était une sorcière.


	13. Chapter 12

**Titre**: Harry Potter et la quête aux horcruxes

**Genre**: léger UA (par rapport au passé des personnages seulement), crossover (HP/X-men), slash (mild)

**Personnages**: Harry/Scott, cast

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs.

**Résumé**: Après l'Ordre du Phénix, Harry décide de s'enfuir pour s'entraîner et se préparer à faire face à Voldemort. Il va retrouver la seule personne en qui il avait confiance quand il était enfant : Scott Summers. Le courant passe.

**Spoilers :** Jusqu'au tome cinq plus des éléments du six et sept

**_Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé!_**

_

* * *

_

Chapitre 12

Bien sûr, une fois qu'ils furent revenus du Chemin de Traverse, Harry calcula qu'il avait attendu assez longtemps en dehors de l'infirmerie et, après avoir rapidement changé de vêtements, il y alla directement et, à son arrivée, Hank lui assura que Scott allait bien et qu'il se réveillerait sûrement bientôt. Harry était, bien entendu, le bienvenu s'il souhaitait rester.

Harry prit une chaise et s'assit à côté du lit. C'était étrange d'être dans cette position. D'habitude, c'était lui qui jouait la Belle au Bois Dormant pendant que ses amis faisaient le guet, attendant son réveil. Il se trouva à les respecter encore plus pour cela ; ce n'était vraiment pas amusant de se trouver de ce côté des choses.

Après quelques heures, il était prêt à tout pour se distraire et ce fut la raison pour laquelle il fut des plus reconnaissants lorsque Logan entra dans la pièce. C'était tout de même quelque peu surprenant, étant donné que Logan détestait encore plus que lui être dans une infirmerie ce qui, connaissant l'aversion d'Harry pour cette place, n'était pas chose facile.

« On m'a dit que tu étais de retour, gamin, » dit-il d'une voix bourrue. « Ca c'est bien passé dans ton monde ? »

Il était appuyé contre le mur et, pour une fois, n'avait pas un de ses cigares dans la bouche. C'était peut-être parce que la dernière fois qu'il s'était aventuré à amener un de ceux-ci avec lui, Hank avait fait usage de menaces très créatives pour si jamais il osait se montrer à nouveau là avec ce sacré machin provocateur de cancers et, oui, c'étaient ses propres mots. Harry avait bien ri lorsque Logan n'avait fait que d'éteindre son cigare et grogner quelque chose à propos des docteurs et de leur abus de pouvoir.

« Ouais. L'horcrux doit déjà être détruit à présent ; il faut juste que j'attende que Griphook envoie une chouette pour me le confirmer. J'ai eu une légère altercation avec mon Directeur, par contre. Je ne crois pas qu'il était très content de moi, » ajouta Harry avec un sourire sournois.

« Tu crois ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais dérangé les plans qu'il avait pour toi, » dit l'homme, ironiquement.

Il se décolla finalement de la paroi et avança de quelques pas pour se tenir aux côtés d'Harry.

« Combien de ces horcruxes sont encore là ? » demanda-t-il.

« Deux, » dit Harry d'une voix calme. « Nagini et moi. »

Il ne regardait plus Logan mais Scott, qui n'était toujours pas réveillé. Logan suivit son regard et observa également Summers.

« Tu sais que ta mort va être la goutte d'eau pour lui, » dit doucement Logan.

« Il n'y a pas d'autre choix, Logan, » dit Harry, se retournant pour lui faire face. « On ne peut pas permettre à Voldemort de continuer à vivre. Croyez-moi, s'il y en avait un, je n'hésiterais pas. »

« Je sais, gamin, » répondit l'homme. « T'as prouvé que tu étais prêt à tout pour protéger ceux que tu aimais. Si t'as besoin d'en parler, tu sais que je suis là. Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui comprend ce que ça fait de tuer. »

Harry sourit à cette offre, sachant combien Logan détestait tous ces étalages de sentiments et, pourtant, lui proposait une épaule sur laquelle pleurer. Cependant, il haussa simplement les épaules.

« Techniquement, j'ai déjà tué par le passé même si ce n'était pas intentionnel. Je n'étais pas le seul responsable par contre, » dit-il, se souvenant de Quirrel et comment il l'avait tué à mains nues en forçant Voldemort à sortir, réduisant son corps en cendre. « J'aurais dit que c'était la preuve que je pouvais tuer de sang froid et, par conséquent, me débarrasser de Voldemort, mais il semble que je ne serais pas celui qui le fera pour finir, alors je suppose que ça ne fait rien. »

Logan hocha silencieusement la tête et resta un moment, regardant intensément Harry, essayant de déterminer s'il allait vraiment bien, comme il l'avait dit. Quand il devint clair qu'Harry n'était pas sur le point de craquer, il sortit sans un mot de plus.

Après un moment, Harry finit par s'endormir, à moitié assis sur sa chaise, à moitié couché sur le lit de Scott. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait passé hors de la réalité lorsqu'il sentit une main dans ses cheveux et se réveilla pour voir son amant le regarder, un doux sourire posé sur ses lèvres.

« Eh ! T'es réveillé » s'exclama Harry avant de monter sur le lit, avec précaution, ne voulant pas faire de mouvement trop brusque.

Il savait qu'Hank avait dit que Scott n'avait pas d'autre blessure que celle qu'Harry avait déjà soignée et que sa perte de conscience n'était pas le résultat de quoi que ce soit qui le ferait souffrir à son réveil, mais il préférait ne pas prendre de risques.

« Tu m'as foutu une de ces trouilles ! » gronda-t-il et Scott grimaça.

« Désolé, » s'excusa le mutant. « J'ai passé combien de temps dans les vaps ? »

Harry chercha une horloge et vit qu'il était le milieu de la nuit.

« A peu près une douzaine d'heures, » dit-il, calculant mentalement combien de temps cela faisait qu'ils étaient rentrés. « Oh… je pensais que ça faisait plus. »

Scott sourit.

« J'en suis sûr. Dis-moi que tu n'es pas resté ici pendant douze heures. »

Harry secoua la tête.

« C'est vrai que je l'aurais probablement fait, mais Hank n'a pas voulu me laisser entrer avant au moins quelques heures alors j'ai lu la lettre que j'avais reçue avant – et Remus te salue – et je suis allé détruire un autre horcrux et, » ajouta-t-il lorsqu'il vit Scott prêt à le réprimander pour avoir pris des risques. « J'ai demandé à Ororo de venir avec mois alors n'y pense même pas ! »

« D'accord. Alors il n'y a qu'un horcrux qui reste. Ce serpent que Voldemort possède d'après toi. »

Harry hocha la tête. Dieu qu'il détestait mentir mais il fallait qu'il continue pourtant.

« C'est ça. Ce sera bientôt fini. »

« Et quand ce sera le cas, tu pourras me montrer ton monde, » dit Scott, se réjouissant déjà de voir toutes les choses magiques avec lesquelles Harry avait grandi.

Harry lui sourit, prétendant qu'il était aussi excité que lui à ce propos mais, à l'intérieur, son cœur se brisait parce qu'il savait que cela n'arriverait jamais.

« Ouais, je le ferais. Mais, pour l'instant, tu devrais dormir parce que si tu ne le fais pas, Hank va avoir ma tête et comment est-ce que je pourrais vaincre un mage noir si je suis déjà mort, hein ? »

Scott rit tout bas à cela et acquiesça. Il n'était pas très heureux de devoir rester à l'infirmerie pour la nuit mais il savait qu'Harry avait raison. En plus, il était vraiment fatigué bien qu'il ait passé les douze dernières heures à dormir. Dieu qu'il détestait perdre connaissance. Heureusement, il ne lui fallut pas plus de dix minutes avant de glisser dans le pays des songes.

Harry retourna dans sa chambre et se coucha. Il serait finalement capable d'avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil. Était-ce étrange qu'il dorme avec plus de facilité sachant que sa perte s'était encore rapprochée ? Parce que, maintenant qu'il savait où se trouvaient tous les horcruxes et que tous sauf les deux derniers étaient détruits, il sombra plus facilement dans le sommeil.

La nuit passa rapidement pour Scott et, lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était encore très tôt. Harry n'était pas encore là alors il assuma qu'il était retourné dans sa chambre une fois qu'il s'était endormi et, étant donné qu'il allait bien, il décida de s'en aller lui-aussi.

Il quitta rapidement l'infirmerie, sachant que Hank ne serait pas très content mais, vu qu'il ne lui restait plus aucune blessure, il n'y avait pas de raison pour que l'homme bleu souhaite le voir rester.

C'était peut-être tôt mais cela ne voulait pas dire que tout le monde était toujours au lit. En fait, la plupart des X-Men étaient déjà debouts, ayant été au lit plus tôt que d'habitude à cause de leur fatigue causée par leur aventure.

Alors qu'il avançait, il entendit le nom d'Harry venant de la chambre de Malicia et Kitty et, sachant qu'il ne devrait pas le faire mais laissant sa curiosité le contrôler puisqu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, il se rapprocha lentement de la porte entrouverte pour entendre ce qui se disait.

« Comment est-ce que se sent Harry à présent, d'après vous ? » demandait Kitty.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Kitty, » interrompit Bobby – et peut-être qu'il devrait avoir une conversation avec ce garçon à propos de se trouver dans la chambre de sa petite amie aussi tôt le matin. « Après ce qu'il a fait… Mince, je sais que je me sentirais vraiment mal si j'étais lui. »

Scott fronça les sourcils. De quoi étaient-ils entrain de parler ?

« Je ne sais pas comment il se sent, » entendit-il Marie dire. « Mais je crois que Logan est allé lui parler hier soir, vérifier qu'il allait bien alors je pense qu'il doit être… d'accord, peut-être pas complètement okay mais, au moins, il le sera. »

« Même, » reprit Bobby. « Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait _tué_ Dent-de-Sabre.

Scott laissa presque échapper un hoquet de surprise à cela, ce qui aurait rendu sa présence évidente aux yeux des enfants. Il ne pouvait juste pas comprendre ce que disait Bobby. Harry ne pouvait tout de même pas l'avoir tué, non ? Il ne lui avait rien dit lorsqu'il s'était réveillé mais cela ne pouvait pas être vrai.

« J'ai été surprise aussi, » lui dit Malicia. « Mais il n'a même pas hésité. Il a pointé sa baguette, dit deux mots et Dent-de-Sabre était mort. Je ne pense pas qu'_il _pouvait le croire. »

Décidant qu'il en avait entendu assez, Scott partit, ne voulant pas entendre le reste de la conversation, encore incapable de réaliser qu'Harry pouvait avoir tué quelqu'un de sang froid. Il n'entendit pas Malicia dire qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix, ne l'entendit pas dire que c'était la seule chose à faire et ne l'entendit pas dire que c'était le seul moyen de sauver la vie de Scott.

Scott alla dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur le lit, les échos de la conversation qu'il venait d'entendre encore frais dans son esprit. Il ne pouvait juste pas réconcilier l'image d'Harry, de son Harry, avait le meurtrier que Malicia avait décrit. Et pourtant, pourtant il savait qu'elle n'avait pas menti. Après tout, pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait ? Ce n'était pas comme si les autres n'avaient pas été là. Ils n'avaient peut-être pas vu ce qu'il s'était passé, contrairement à Malicia, mais ils auraient su que Dent-de-Sabre était mort et que c'était le sorcier qui l'avait fait.

Il fut seul pendant un moment avant que la porte de sa chambre ne s'ouvre, ne révélant nul autre que le garçon qui occupait ses pensées au moment présent. Il lui fallu une seconde pour prendre en considération sa démarche joyeuse et il dut presque se mordre la lèvre pour éviter de hurler.

« Hey ! » salua Harry. « Hank m'a dit que tu lui avais faussé compagnie alors j'ai pensé que je te trouverais ici. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me l'as pas dit ? » demanda Scott d'une voix froide.

Il n'était pas entièrement sûr de la raison pour laquelle il réagissait comme cela. Il savait que, parfois, ils étaient obligés de faire des choses qu'ils n'auraient jamais fait autrement, mais savoir qu'Harry avait tué quelqu'un… il ne pouvait juste pas le supporter. C'était étrange ; il savait que Logan avait tué plus d'une personne dans le passé et cela ne le dérangeait pas tant que cela, mais ce n'était pas la même chose.

« Je ne t'ai pas dit quoi ? » demanda tentativement Harry, arrêtant sa progression lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Scott était en colère pour une quelconque raison.

« Que tu avais tué quelqu'un ! » explosa-t-il.

Harry mordit sa lèvre. Il avait eu l'intention de le lui dire mais il n'avait pas voulu le faire quand ils étaient à l'infirmerie. En plus, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait eu le choix. Bien sûr, Harry supposait qu'il n'était pas très surprenant que Scott l'ait entendu dans la mansion ; beaucoup de personnes en parlaient.

« Dent-de-Sabre ? Je comptais te le dire aujourd'hui. »

« Pour quelle raison as-tu pensé que le tuer était une bonne idée ? »

« Quand il n'y avait pas d'autre choix ! » dit Harry, sa voix montant également.

« Il y a toujours un choix, Harry, » dit Scott, sa voix calme comme la mort. « Tu as choisi de mettre fin à une vie. Comment est-ce que tu as pu faire ça ? »

Alors, ça y était ? Il était responsable pour la mort de Dent-de-Sabre parce qu'il l'avait bien voulu ? C'était ce que Scott pensait ? Il pensait qu'il avait choisi de son plein gré de tuer quelqu'un, même s'il y avait un autre choix ? Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux mais il refusa de les laisser tomber pour le moment. Il n'allait laisser Scott le voir pleurer.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu me jugerais comme ça, » dit-il doucement.

« Et je n'aurais jamais cru que tu pourrais tuer de sang-froid, » contra Scott.

Harry soutint son regard pour quelque seconde de plus avant de hocher imperceptiblement la tête et quitter la pièce, espérant en vain être rappelé. Quand cela ne se produisit pas, il referma la porte derrière lui et, sans pouvoir empêcher ses larmes de couler, il fit son chemin jusqu'à sa chambre. Il ne s'arrêta pas lorsqu'il passa devant ses amis, pas même lorsqu'ils le rappelèrent, inquiets, mais il ferma sa chambre à clé.

Il entendit les autres essayer d'entrer mais ils réalisèrent vite qu'ils n'en seraient pas capables. Cependant, dans sa détresse, Harry avait oublié les pouvoirs de Kurt et Kitty et la jeune fille traversa la porte, pour s'arrêter net dans son élan lorsqu'elle vit l'état de sa chambre.

« Tu fais tes valises ? » demanda-t-elle, incrédule. « Harry, tu ne vas pas partir ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Il se tourna, son visage inondé de larmes, et arrêta ce qu'il était entrain de faire pour s'asseoir lourdement sur le lit.

« Alors qu'est-ce que je dois faire, Kit' ? » demanda-t-il, ayant l'air si perdu qu'elle courut vers lui, s'assit à ses côtés et le prit dans les bras.

Il se laissa faire et se retrouva bientôt à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, s'accrochant à elle comme si elle était sa bouée de sauvetage.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde me tourne le dos pour un rien ? Je pensais qu'il était différent, » dit-il entre deux sanglots et Kitty fut à peine capable de déchiffrer les mots.

La douleur dans sa voix, dans son cœur, était cependant si facile à voir qu'elle comprit finalement ce qu'elle et tous les autres n'avaient pas encore remarqué.

« Chéri, quand tu as dit que tu étais avec quelqu'un, tu voulais parler de Scott, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle doucement et, retrouvant son calme, il la regarda au travers de l'eau de ses yeux.

Silencieusement, il hocha la tête et elle ferma les yeux une seconde.

« Je suis tellement désolée. »

Harry haussa les épaules, finalement capable de respirer normalement à nouveau, ne pleurant plus. Cela lui faisait toujours aussi mal mais l'orage était passé. Kitty le laissa tranquille un moment, sachant que la dernière chose dont il avait besoin c'était qu'on le bouscule, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de demander.

« Harry, tu ne pars pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry vit l'espoir briller dans ses yeux et il lui sourit tristement.

« Il faut que je sorte un moment. Mais, » dit-il alors qu'elle était sur le point de prendre la parole. « Je ne fais pas mes valises. Je laisse toutes mes affaires ici alors il faut que je revienne au moins pour les prendre. Et si- si je décide de m'en aller, je te promets que je dirais d'abord au revoir et que je ne partirais pas simplement sans dire un mot, d'accord ? »

Elle ne parut pas totalement convaincue mais elle pouvait comprendre d'où il revenait. Scott lui avait fait passablement de mal et, considérant la nature de leur lien, c'était vraiment mauvais. Cependant, elle avait le sentiment que, si Scott avait tourné sa veste contre lui comme l'avait dit Harry, cela voulait dire que l'autre homme n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il s'était réellement passé, qu'il n'avait entendu que des bribes et qu'il avait décidé sans avoir tous les faits ; il aurait probablement été plus rationnel et aurait regardé la situation dans son ensemble si cela n'avait pas été à propos d'Harry.

Elle lui fit promettre de faire comme il avait dit et quitta la chambre en premier, disant aux autres de ne pas rester dans le hall. Harry avait besoin de prendre un peu de temps, seul, pour penser et il n'avait pas besoin de subir un interrogatoire. Ensuite, elle leur rapporta ce qu'il s'était passé – omettant le fait que les deux hommes étaient amants car ce n'était pas à elle de le dire- et ils décidèrent que Scott avait besoin d'ouvrir les yeux avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

« On ne peut pas tous y aller, il va penser qu'on se ligue contre lui, » dit Kitty.

« On ne devrait pas ? » demanda Bobby, pas très content avec la tournure que prenaient les événements.

Malicia secoua la tête. Non, ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée. Leur leader ne voudrait pas s'expliquer devant un groupe de gamins. C'était un travail pour une seule personne.

« Malicia devrait le faire, » intervint Kurt. « Il sera plus enclin à l'écouter elle, plutôt que nous. »

Même si la jeune femme en question n'était pas exactement convaincue de cela, elle accepta de le faire parce qu'elle voulait aider Harry et la dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin c'était de problèmes comme cela dans l'équipe. Spécialement s'ils devaient bientôt se dresser contre Voldemort et sachant que le sorcier irait probablement seul s'il n'était pas réconcilié avec Scott.

Déterminée, elle frappa à la porte et entendit le leader de mission lui dire d'entrer. Elle le fit, le regarda une seconde et réalisa qu'il n'avait pas besoin que qui que ce soit lui crie dessus pour comprendre qu'il avait fait une énorme erreur. Il était apparemment déjà au courant de cela.

« A quel point est-ce que j'ai merdé ? » demanda-t-il et Malicia prit le fait qu'il jure devant une de ces élèves comme le testament de combien il était contrarié.

« Disons juste que vous êtes très chanceux que Kitty ait été capable de le convaincre de ne pas faire ses valises et partir, » dit-elle sans détour.

Scott encaissa le coup sans sourciller. Il n'était pas vraiment surpris que sont amant choisisse de partir sans le lui dire, pas après ce qu'il lui avait. Pourtant il ne pouvait toujours pas comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour-là.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il à la Belle du Sud. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fait ça ? »

Malicia comprit la question sans avoir besoin de plus d'explications et elle le regarda, de la tristesse écrite dans son regard.

« Parce que c'était le seul moyen de vous sauver, » lui dit-elle gentiment. « Dent-de-Sabre était sur le point de vous tuer et Harry n'avait pas d'autre choix. »

« Oh, » dit-il, mordant sa lèvre. « Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? »

« Maintenant ? » répéta Malicia. « Maintenant, vous attendez qu'il revienne et vous vous confondez en excuses. Il va vous pardonner mais bon sang, fearless, la prochaine fois, parlez-lui avant de sauter aux conclusions, d'accord ? »

Scott hocha la tête et remercia la jeune femme. Il la regarda s'en aller et resta sur son lit quelques minutes de plus, essayant de penser à comment est-ce qu'il était supposé s'excuser mais, très franchement, il ne savait pas si quoi que ce soit serait assez. Alors, à la place, il se rendit dans la chambre de son amant, déglutissant avec difficulté lorsqu'il vit les sacs et habits partout, certains de ces derniers déjà à l'intérieur, et s'assit sur le lit. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre qu'Harry revienne et espérer que l'adolescent le pardonne de lui avoir à nouveau fait du mal.


	14. Chapter 13

**Titre**: Harry Potter et la quête aux horcruxes

**Genre**: léger UA (par rapport au passé des personnages seulement), crossover (HP/X-men), slash (mild)

**Personnages**: Harry/Scott, cast

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs.

**Résumé**: Après l'Ordre du Phénix, Harry décide de s'enfuir pour s'entraîner et se préparer à faire face à Voldemort. Il va retrouver la seule personne en qui il avait confiance quand il était enfant : Scott Summers. Le courant passe.

**Spoilers :** Jusqu'au tome cinq plus des éléments du six et sept

**_Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé!_**

_

* * *

_

Chapitre 13

Lorsqu'Harry revint à la demeure, la journée s'était déjà écoulée. Il avait erré pendant des heures et des heures, ne s'éloignant jamais trop de l'école, mais se promenant simplement pour faire le vide dans son esprit de tout ce qui le préoccupait. Il savait qu'il lui fallait décider ce qu'il allait faire et comment il allait le faire. Il savait qu'il avait des amis là-bas, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas quitter sans dire au revoir, pas lorsqu'il avait expressément promis de ne pas le faire.

Cependant, presque tous les horcruxes avaient été détruits, les seuls restant étant ceux qui devaient attendre jusqu'à son face à face avec Voldemort, et il devrait retourner très bientôt à Poudlard. Il était certain que Voldemort attaquerait probablement bientôt, qu'il y soit ou pas. Après tout, une année ne s'était pas écoulée sans que lui ou l'un de ses serviteurs n'essaient quelque chose. Il était aussi parfaitement au courant que Poudlard était dans liste des priorités du mage noir, particulièrement depuis que le Ministère avait finalement admis son retour.

Ce qu'Harry avait à faire était bien assez clair. Il devait faire ses adieux aux mutants et retourner dans le monde des sorciers pour accomplir sa dernière mission. Il aurait simplement préféré être en bons termes avec tout le monde pour le faire, spécialement avec Scott.

Il poussa finalement la porte d'entrée et s'avança dans les halls déserts. Il faisait déjà nuit et il se rendit compte la plupart des gens – si ce n'était tous – étaient déjà au lit ; ils avaient, après tout, un couvre-feu et il était déjà passé depuis un moment. Il devinait qu'il se verrait contraint d'avoir une conversation avec Xavier. Harry n'était peut-être pas un mutant mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'était pas sujet aux mêmes règles que les autres étudiants. Il était simplement plus libre de demander un délai si besoin était.

Il se rendit directement dans sa chambre, s'attendant à la trouver dans l'état dans lequel il l'avait laissée. Pour cela, il fut surpris lorsqu'il vit Scott, endormi sur le lit, avec ses sacs et vêtements écartés. Il devina que le mutant avait voulu l'attendre et s'était endormi après un moment. Il savait qu'il aurait pu aller dans une autre chambre mais ce n'était pas la chose la plus gentille à faire et il suspectait que l'autre homme voulait lui parler. Il espérait seulement que ce n'était pas pour plus de reproches ; il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le supporter.

« Scott, » appela-t-il après avoir fermé la porte derrière lui.

L'effet fut instantané et le mutant endormi se réveilla en sursaut. Harry savait que c'était le genre de réactions que possédaient ceux qui étaient habitués à toujours être sur leur garde, même dans leur sommeil.

« Harry ? » questionna-il aussitôt qu'il eût retrouvé ses esprits. « Dieu merci, » soupira-t-il ensuite, s'étant inquiété quand il avait vu le temps passer et toujours aucun signe d'Harry.

Il y eut un moment de silence inconfortable avant que Scott ne regarde Harry droit dans les yeux, refusant de détourner son regard. Il avait besoin que son jeune amant comprenne qu'il était sincère avec lui et il savait que le meilleur moyen de s'assurer de cela était de lui laisser voir ses yeux.

« Je suis désolé de ce que j'ai dit, Harry. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit. Je sais qu'on doit tuer parfois, je le sais ça. C'est juste que… je suppose que je voulais juste croire que tu n'aurais jamais à faire ce choix et quand … quand j'ai appris que tu avais dû, j'étais en colère. Pas contre toi, mais c'était juste… juste plus facile de m'énerver contre toi que contre le destin. »

Harry regarda son amant intensément et sut instantanément que l'homme disait la vérité. Dieu, ses yeux étaient tellement expressifs et brillants d'eau parce qu'il était désespéré qu'Harry sache qu'il disait la vérité.

« C'était blessant, Scott, » dit-il, voulant qu'il comprenne ce qu'il avait ressenti.

« Je sais. Je ne sais pas ce que je peux dire pour arranger les choses, » admit le mutant en murmurant. « Est-ce que… est-ce que tu penses que tu pourras me pardonner ? »

Il avait la gorge nouée et tous ses instincts lui disaient de sortir de la chambre pour éviter d'être blessé, mais il devait savoir, devait savoir s'il y avait quoi que ce soit qu'il puisse faire pour sauver leur relation. Quelques larmes glissèrent de ses yeux, coulant ses joues, mais il ne fit aucun geste pour les essuyer.

Harry fit un petit sourire et acquiesça silencieusement, presque imperceptiblement, marchant jusqu'à son lit où Scott était toujours assis, semblant si perdu qu'il paraissait plus jeune qu'il ne l'était en réalité, plus jeune qu'Harry même.

Le sorcier sécha ses larmes à l'aide de ses lèvres, déposant des baisers-papillons, gentiment, tendrement et fut récompensé par un sourire mouillé qui fit chavirer son cœur.

« Bien sûr que je te pardonne. Je n'aurais jamais pu le tuer en premier lieu sinon. »

Scott regarda Harry, une interrogation dans le regard, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il était entrain de dire. Cela n'avait aucun sens pour lui. Harry rit tout bas et laissa Scott l'attirer sur ses genoux, à califourchon sur lui.

« Parce que je t'aime, » murmura Harry, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

C'était comme si le temps s'était figé pour tous les deux. Bien sûr qu'ils connaissaient la grandeur de leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre, cela n'avait jamais été remis en question, mais ils n'avaient encore jamais prononcé les mots à haute voix depuis qu'ils avaient commencé leur idylle. Harry était le premier à le faire et c'était comme si un pas avait été franchi. Il n'y avait pas de retour possible et Scott se surprit à aimer ça.

« Je t'aime aussi, Harry, » répondit-il, sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser cette déclaration sans réponse.

Le jeune sorcier sourit et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent dans un tendre baisé, guidé par la situation. La passion n'était pas ce dont ils avaient besoin à l'instant, mais la rassurance et l'amour oui. Il était temps pour une étreinte qui leur montrerait la profondeur de leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre et pas seulement la force du feu qui brûlait entre eux.

Scott se laissa tomber sur le dos sur le lit du jeune homme et Harry arrêta sa propre chute de ses coudes, son visage si près de celui de son amant qu'il le sentit presque dire les mots.

« Fais-moi l'amour, Harry, » plaida Scott.

Harry sursauta imperceptiblement et regarda les perles couleur de minuit, cherchant une réponse.

« Est-ce que tu es sûr ? » demanda-t-il, parce qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais fait comme cela.

Scott hocha la tête.

« Je veux ça, Harry. Je le veux avant qu'on aille à Poudlard. On ne sait pas ce qu'il va se passer ce jour-là et… »

Harry le coupa avec un baiser. Il ne pouvait pas penser à cela. Il ne pouvait pas penser à sa mort imminente en ce moment mais il comprenait ce que voulait dire Scott était. C'était le plus important.

Brisant le baiser pour respirer, il chercha sa baguette et murmura négligemment quelques sorts qui leur firent entendre la serrure se tourner et voir la porte briller d'un bleu léger avant qu'il ne la laisse tomber au sol.

Lorsqu'Harry se réveilla le matin suivant, il se sentait plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant. Il ne se leva pas immédiatement mais resta confortablement installé dans les bras de Scott, le mutant ayant passé la nuit avec lui. Il savait que c'était dangereux, s'ils voulaient vraiment que les élèves ne sachent pas pour eux, mais ils n'avaient juste pas eu l'envie de se rendre dans la chambre de Scott la nuit précédente.

Le plus important n'était pas seulement qu'Harry avait eu sa première vraie dispute ave Scott et que leur relation y avait survécu, mais c'était également qu'il comprenait ce que Dumbledore voulait dire par le pouvoir de l'amour. Il savait ce que cela voulait dire parce qu'il avait réalisé qu'il était prêt à tout pour ceux qu'il aimait, que c'était pour cela qu'il vaincrait Voldemort qui n'avait que des émotions négatives. Son amour pour les autres serait plus fort que la haine de Voldemort et lui permettrait de faire ce qu'il fallait, même mourir pour eux.

Il devina que Dumbledore avait eu raison, après tout, et que, cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas essayé de lui faire avaler des vérités à moitié cachées. C'était simplement qu'Harry devait trouver la réponse de lui-même et qu'il n'aurait pas pu le mettre sur la piste plus qu'il ne l'avait fait.

Il sentit Scott se révéler à ses côtés et se tourna vers lui, souriant.

« Hey ! T'as bien dormi ? »

« Comme un bébé… A quoi est-ce que tu penses ? »

Harry secoua la tête.

« Rien de spécial. On doit dire aux autres qu'il est temps d'aller à Poudlard. Il faut que je sache qui va venir avant que je n'avertisse Dumbledore. Il devra accepter tous ceux qui décident de venir s'il veut que je sois là mais seulement l'Ordre et personne d'autre ne devra savoir à propos de ma présence, pas même mes amis. Je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent que je serais de retour pour le moment. »

« Tu sais qu'ils vont être en colère ? » dit Scott et Harry acquiesça.

« Bien sûr que je sais ça, mais je pense que ça vaut mieux comme ça. »

Scott soupira avant de se mettre en position assise.

« Je suppose qu'on devrait aller déjeuner. Je suis sûr qu'il y a pas mal de monde qui se demande si tu vas rester, » finit-il d'une petite voix.

Harry roula les yeux et l'embrassa passionnément.

« Je crois que j'ai prouvé que, oui, je vais rester. Enfin, c'est plutôt que tu vas venir avec moi, mais je suppose que c'est bien la même chose. Maintenant, descendons ! »

Quand ils entrèrent dans la cuisine les étudiants se turent et furent surpris de les voir agir comme si rien ne s'était passé. Harry chercha quand même les yeux de Kitty pour lui montrer que tout allait bien de nouveau. Ils s'assirent à la table et Harry ouvrit son esprit à Xavier qui, conscient de combien cela devait être important pour qu'Harry fasse quelque chose comme cela, lui demanda par télépathie ce qu'il y avait.

_« Il faut que je parle aux X-Men à propos de ce qu'il va se passer maintenant avec Voldemort. »_

Charles hocha la tête et transmit le message aux autres, leur disant de le rejoindre dans son bureau plus tard dans la matinée. Ils étaient tous excités à propos de ce qui allait arriver, sachant qu'Harry avait réuni presque tous les horcruxes.

Une fois de plus, Harry se retrouva le centre d'attention dès qu'ils furent dans la pièce.

« Alors, Harry, comment est-ce que cela va se passer maintenant ? » demanda Charles Xavier.

Harry les regarda et se décida sur ce qu'il fallait dire.

« Le seul horcrux qui reste est Nagini, qui est toujours vers Voldemort alors il n'y a rien que je puisse faire depuis là. L'année est presque finie et, connaissant Voldemort, il va sûrement bientôt tenter quelque chose, que cela soit lui ou ses mangemorts. J'ai l'intention d'y retourner maintenant si je veux pouvoir faire quelque chose contre lui. Scott… Scott a déjà dit qu'il venait avec moi mais, comme vous m'avez tous dit que vous vouliez participer, je dois savoir si quelques uns d'entre vous veulent venir.

Il y eut pas mal de babillages, principalement de la part des adolescents du groupes, déclarant qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'Harry s'y rende sans eux. Finalement, ce fut Logan qui les fit taire avec une exclamation.

« Maintenant, » commença Charles. « J'ai besoin que tous ceux qui veulent se rendre en Ecosse s'annoncent. »

Tous le firent et Harry ne put s'empêcher de se sentir à la fois reconnaissant et effrayé. Il savait qu'ils les mettaient en danger mais il savait aussi qu'ils seraient capables de se défendre, plus que ses amis de Poudlard ne l'auraient pu.

« Bien. J'aurai aimé t'accompagner également, Harry, mais j'ai peur de devoir rester ici pour m'occuper de l'école, » se lamenta Xavier. « Je garderai, bien entendu, mon esprit ouvert si vous avez besoin de quelqu'un pour transmettre mentalement des messages. »

« Merci Professeur, bien que je ne soies pas sûr que les protections de Poudlard permettront cela. Je vais écrire au Directeur pour le prévenir de notre arrivée et je vous informerai de sa réponse dès que je l'aurai. »

Tous acquiescèrent et ils furent libérés par Xavier, retournant tous à leurs occupations habituelles. Harry fut suivit par ses amis quand il alla dans sa chambre et il espéra que rien ne trahirait ce que lui et Scott avait fait. Il avait deviné qu'ils voulaient savoir comment est-ce que c'était passé la conversation avec Scott la nuit précédente et il n'allait pas les laisser sur leur faim.

« J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas si j'écris pendant que vous êtes là, » leur demanda-t-il.

Ils hochèrent simplement la tête et il s'assit, les laisser poser leur question à propos de ce qu'il s'était passé parce qu'ils ne savaient pas exactement ce qui avait transpiré entre les deux hommes pendant leur dispute. Bien sûr, Harry ne donna pas tous les détails, seulement les plus importants – excepté l'évident. Ils étaient, bien entendu, plus qu'heureux qu'ils soient de nouveau en bons termes ; ils avaient eu peur qu'Harry ne veuillent aller combattre Voldemort seul.

_Cher Professeur Dumbledore,_

_Comme vous le savez déjà, cela fait un moment que je m'entraîne et j'ai détruit presque tous les horcruxes. Les seuls restants sont ceux qui ne peuvent pas l'être avant mon face à face avec Voldemort, il faudra donc que je le fasse au début du combat._

_J'ai l'intention de retourner à Poudlard, mais seulement sous la réservation que vous acceptiez la présence de sept de mes amis. Ils ne sont pas sorciers mais possèdent des pouvoirs que les moldus n'ont pas. Je ne sais pas si vous êtes familier avec le terme de 'mutant' ou pas, mais c'est le nom qu'on leur donne dans le monde moldu. _

_Ils m'ont aidé dans la tâche des horcruxes mais également avec mon entraînement. Nous pensons que cela serait un bon avantage qu'ils nous aident durant la confrontation puisque cela nous donnerait l'effet de surprise. Ils refusent également catégoriquement de me laisser faire face à Voldemort seul._

_Je vous demande également de ne pas avertir les étudiants de mon arrivée, mes amis inclus. Pour l'instant, je préférerai que seul l'Ordre et, peut-être, si nécessaire, les Professeurs de Poudlard, sache que suis de retour. Je n'ai pas l'envie d'inclure mes amis dans ce combat et je sais que je n'aurais pas le choix s'ils devaient apprendre ma présence avant les faits._

_S'il vous plait, répondez-moi pour confirmer notre bienvenue au château et nous arriverons après. Je serais des plus reconnaissants si vous pouviez arranger des quartiers pour que nous puissions rester ensemble, comme pour toute autre salle commune si possible. Je répondrai, bien entendu, à vos questions dans la mesure du raisonnable ainsi qu'à celles que l'Ordre peut avoir._

_Avec mon respect,_

_Harry J. Potter_

Alors qu'il regardait Hedwige s'envoler avec la missive, il ne pouvait qu'espérer que le Directeur se montre raisonnable. Il savait qu'il prenait des risques en parlant de son retour sans code mais ce n'était pas comme s'il s'agissait d'une information importante. Même si Voldemort savait que ses horcruxes avaient été détruits, son âme était déjà trop fracturée et il ne pourrait pas en faire plus sans redevenir un esprit.


	15. Chapter 14

**Titre**: Harry Potter et la quête aux horcruxes

**Genre**: léger UA (par rapport au passé des personnages seulement), crossover (HP/X-men), slash (mild)

**Personnages**: Harry/Scott, cast

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs.

**Résumé**: Après l'Ordre du Phénix, Harry décide de s'enfuir pour s'entraîner et se préparer à faire face à Voldemort. Il va retrouver la seule personne en qui il avait confiance quand il était enfant : Scott Summers. Le courant passe.

**Spoilers :** Jusqu'au tome cinq plus des éléments du six et sept

**_Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé_**

* * *

Chapitre 14

Alors qu'il attendait la réponse de Dumbledore avec une impatiente à peine cachée, il finit de lire un livre qui parlait de Grindelwald et sa curiosité fut attirée lorsqu'il vit que, contrairement à Voldemort, le symbole que ce mage noire avait utilisé était bien plus obscur et référait à une légende, la légende des reliques de la Mort. Il lut avec avidité et ne put s'empêcher de voir la ressemblance entre les objets qui étaient décrits et la réalité. La cape pour se protéger de la Mort était juste comme sa cape d'invisibilité alors que l'anneau ressemblait à ce que Lunard avait dit à propos de celui que Dumbledore avait jugé un horcrux ; cela expliquerait en tout cas pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait été trop impatient de le mettre pour être assez prudent. La baguette, par contre, était un sujet plus délicat ; après tout, qui pouvait dire entre quelle main se trouvait cette baguette ?

La réponse arriva rapidement et, heureusement, Dumbledore avait apparemment compris après leur dernière conversation qu'Harry ne s'amusait plus et la réponse à ses conditions était positive. Il demandait si oui ou non il voulait qu'il arrange un moyen de transport mais, sachant qu'ils seraient là-bas rapidement, il n'y avait pas de raison de répondre.

Rapidement, après un vol dans le jet, les X-Men, habillés normalement, marchaient à travers les rues désertes de Pré-au-Lard, ne remarquant rien d'anormal. La plupart d'entre eux auraient pensé que le village serait totalement fou mais, vu que tous les magasins étaient fermés, il n'y avait rien d'étrange. Ils étaient presque désappointés.

« Alors, Harry, » commença Scott. « Est-ce qu'on prend le passage secret ou on y va normalement ? »

La réponse ne vint pas d'Harry mais de l'arrivée de calèches, tirées par les Sombrals. Harry en déduisit que le Directeur avait deviné qu'ils passeraient par Pré-au-Lard et s'était arrangé pour qu'ils puissent venir jusqu'au château sans avoir à faire à des tunnels poussiéreux. Ou alors, concéda Harry, il ne voulait pas qu'ils aient besoin de s'introduire illégalement dans un magasin ou un bar pour venir.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces trucs ? » s'exclama Logan, apparemment pas très impressionné par les animaux.

« Euh… des calèches ? » s'aventura Kitty, un peu étonnée par la réaction de Logan. « Enfin, des calèches bougeant toutes seules, » concéda-t-elle, trouvant cela un peu étrange.

« Toutes seules ? » répéta Malicia, incrédule. « Est-ce que tu te fiches de moi ? Ces machins sont immondes, mais ils sont là. »

Alors que Kitty se défendait, disant qu'elle ne voyait rien, Malicia et les autres se joignirent à la conversation, disant qu'il y avait quelque chose, quelque chose ressemblant à des squelettes, ce qui était simplement dégoutant.

« Ne t'en fais pas si tu ne peux pas les voir, Kitty, » dit Harry pour couper la conversation avant que cela n'aille trop loin. « Les seuls qui peuvent les voir sont ceux qui ont vu la mort. »

Cela fit taire toutes les voix.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Harry ? » demanda Ororo. « Est-ce que l'on a besoin d'avoir vu quelqu'un mort pour les voir ? »

« Non, » répondit-il. « Il faut avoir vu quelqu'un mourir. »

Remarquant que c'était un bon moyen de couper la conversation, Harry sourit simplement et leur dit qu'il fallait qu'ils montent, quatre par calèche si possible. Puisque Logan ne voulait pas que les enfants soient laissé seuls, il alla avec Malicia, Bobby et Kitty alors que les autres grimpèrent dans la deuxième.

« Est-ce que cela va être long pour aller jusqu'à l'école ? » demanda Kurt et Ororo et Scott se demandait la même chose, ce dernier n'ayant pas pu dire la distance qu'ils avaient parcouru sous terre la dernière fois.

Harry secoua la tête.

« Ne vous en faites, on devrait arriver assez rapidement. J'espère juste que Dumbledore attendra demain avant de nous demander des explications. C'est le milieu de la nuit. Enfin, ici en tout cas. Je suis sûr qu'il ne va pas demander à tout l monde de rester debout jusqu'au petit matin. »

« Oui, je serai des plus reconnaissantes si on pouvait d'abord s'installer dans nos chambres avant de devoir faire face à toutes les questions et les préparations pour le combat, » dit Ororo avant de froncer les sourcils. « Mais ton Directeur ne semble pas être un homme très patient. »

Harry sourit, sachant que la jeune femme n'avait pas vraiment été impressionnée par Dumbledore après leur brève rencontre et c'était un euphémisme. Ils verraient bien si cette opinion changerait dans le futur.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement et tous se retrouvèrent en émerveillement devant le château. Après tout, même Scott ne l'avait pas vu depuis dehors et, avec toutes les lumières de la nuit, cela paraissait simplement magique. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour le décrire et cela même pour Harry, après toutes ces années.

« Merde, Harry, » murmura Bobby. « Cette école est immense. Comment est-ce que tu fous pour ne pas te perdre ? »

« Langage, Bobby, » gronda automatiquement Scott, gagnant un air penaud de la part du garçon.

« Ne t'en fais pas, il m'a fallu des semaines pour y arriver et j'ai toujours des problèmes avec certains endroit. »

Les autres hochèrent la tête et suivirent Harry au travers du dédale de corridors. Il était presque certain que Dumbledore savait qu'ils étaient arrivés et avait simplement décidé de les laisser venir à son bureau. Heureusement, cela voulait probablement dire qu'il n'y aurait que le Directeur et personne d'autre qui leur parlerait cette nuit-là.

Il avait, bien entendu, raison et, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la gargouille, Harry grimaça. Il appela un fantôme qui passait par là – et est-ce que les réactions de tous sauf Scott, qui avait rencontré Mimi lors de son premier passage, n'étaient pas amusant ? Il supposait que savoir que les fantômes existaient ou le voir n'était pas la même chose.

« Pourriez-vous, s'il vous plait, demander au Directeur de nous laisser entrer, puisqu'il a oublié de me donner le mot de passe, » demanda-t-il poliment.

« Bien sûr, Monsieur Potter, » dit l'homme translucide avant de disparaitre au travers de la gargouille.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la statue s'ouvrit et Harry mena le petit groupe, en admiration devant la place, au bureau du Directeur. Heureusement, lorsqu'il arriva, il vit qu'il avait eu raison au sujet d'être seul avec l'homme.

« Harry, mon garçon, je suis très heureux de te voir en sécurité. Et c'est un plaisir de rencontrer tes nouveaux amis. »

Sa foutue étincelle était de retour dans ses yeux et sa stature était à nouveau amicale. Harry supposait que puisqu'il était de retour, il avait décidé de reprendre l'attitude du gentil grand-père, bien qu'il sache qu'Harry pouvoir voir au travers. Bien sûr, Harry n'avait pas le moindre doute que l'homme était heureux de le savoir de retour, mais pas seulement parce qu'il était là, sinon pour le fait qu'il puisse détruire leur ennemi.

« Je suis heureux d'être de retour, Directeur, » répondit Harry et il ne mentait pas vraiment.

Il aimait beaucoup Poudlard et il était heureux d'être là de son propre chef. Il présenta ensuite tout le monde à Dumbledore, ne lui donnant que leurs noms et non leurs noms de code, à l'exception de Malicia qui était pire que Tonks pour ce qui était de l'usage de son prénom

Ils discutèrent pendant un petit moment avant qu'Harry ne dise à son Directeur qu'il donnerait une vue d'ensemble de la situation à l'Ordre mais seulement une fois qu'ils étaient tous réunis ; il n'y avait pas de raison de tout dire deux fois.

« D'accord, Harry. Pourquoi est-ce que toi et tes amis n'allez pas vous reposer ? Je ne savais pas comment est-ce que vous dormiez alors chacun d'entre vous à sa propre chambre. Dobby vous conduira à la tour. »

Une fois encore, ils remercièrent tous le Directeur et quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous dans la salle commune qui avait été arrangée à leur attention. C'était douillet et, à l'inverse des autres salles communes, il n'y avait pas qu'un le set de couleur d'une des Maisons, mais un mélange de plusieurs. C'est agréable de savoir que Dumbledore n'essayait pas de faire d'Harry le parfait petit griffondor à nouveau.

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez faire, mais je suggère d'essayer de dormir. Autrement, ça va être l'enfer demain, » suggéra Harry.

« Harry a raison, » renchérit Scott. « Maintenant, les enfants, choisissez une chambre et allez dormir. »

Bien sûr, les adolescents savaient qu'il n'y avait pas moyen de contester. Qu'ils soient élèves ou X-Men, Scott était toujours en charge. Logan et Ororo, par contre, pouvoir faire ce qu'ils souhaitaient. Logan décida d'aller se promener dans les couloirs pendant qu'Ororo décidait de faire comme les enfants. Vu qu'ils ne voulaient pas que qui que ce soit se perde, Harry prêta à Wolverine la carte des Maraudeurs. Celui-ci le remercia même s'il était sûr qu'il aurait réussi à se retrouver seul.

Harry suivit l'exemple des autres étudiants. Après tout, il était supposé suivre les ordres de Scott également et, puisque personne n'était supposé savoir qu'ils étaient amants, il valait mieux faire la même chose que tout le monde.

Aussitôt qu'il arriva dans sa chambre, il vit quelque chose sur son lit. Il s'approcha et réalisa que c'était une lettre avec quelque chose à l'intérieur. Seul son nom était écrit sur l'enveloppe et il supposa que cela devait venir du Directeur puisqu'il était le seul à savoir leur présence pour le moment.

Il l'ouvrit et laissa l'objet lui glisser dans la main. C'était un anneau et Harry était certain que cela devait être celui qui avait été transformé en horcrux. Bien entendu, plus aucun sort ne restait mais il ne le mit pas immédiatement.

_Je sais que tu dois connaitre son destin, Harry. Je suis navré de ne rien pouvoir faire pour t'aider mais je peux te donner ce dernier cadeau. J'espère que tu trouveras quelques unes des réponses que tu cherches avant le dernier combat. Albus Dumbledore._

Harry, bien qu'il ait suspecté que le Directeur le sacrifie pour la cause, comprit que l'homme pensait ce qu'il disait lorsqu'il parlait de combien il était désolé et il sut qu'il avait eu raison à propos du fait que l'anneau était l'une des reliques de la mort.

Il le prit dans sa main et joua avec pendant un moment, ne sachant pas trop que faire, avant de finalement se décider à le mettre. Cela ne prit pas longtemps pour que trois formes se matérialisent devant lui et il se retrouva à regarder ses parents et Sirius. Son souffle se prit dans sa gorge.

« Harry, » murmura Lily. « On est avec toi, tout le temps. N'oublie jamais cela. »

Harry savait ce qu'elle voulait dire et elle et les deux hommes qui acquiesçaient à cela seraient toujours avec lui, peu importe où il était et ce qu'il faisait. Il pouvait sentir tant d'amour dans ses mots.

« Il ne faut pas t'inquiéter, mon fils, » dit son père. « Tout va bien se passer. »

Harry pouvait voir la sincérité dans ses mots et il se demandait comment est-ce que cela pouvait être alors qu'il était sur le point de mourir. Au moins, il verrait à nouveau ses parents et peut-être qu'il serait toujours capable de veilleur sur ses amis depuis l'au-delà.

« En passant, gamin, bon choix ! Beaucoup mieux que Cho ! »

Harry éclata de rire. Il n'y avait que Sirius pour faire un commentaire sur ses goûts en matière d'homme dans un moment pareil. Mais il était heureux de l'entendre et enchanté de voir qu'il approuvait sa relation avec Scott. C'était important pour lui. Il avait toujours voulu lui présenter le seul ami qu'il avait eu lorsqu'il était plus jeune et, même si cela n'arriverait jamais, c'était presque comme s'il l'avait fait.

« Est-ce que cela fait mal ? » demanda-t-il et il avait plus l'air d'un petit garçon que de l'adolescent qu'il était.

« Mourir ? » demanda sa mère. « Non, mon ange. C'est paisible, comme quand tu t'endors. »

Elle souriait doucement, essayant de le rassurer et c'était si bon. C'était ce dont il avait toujours rêvé durant sa vie. Pourquoi est-ce que cela ne pouvait pas être la vérité ? Pourquoi est-ce que cela ne pouvait pas être quelque chose qui durerait et pas seulement quelque chose qui lui serait arraché immédiatement ? »

« Sauf que c'est beaucoup plus rapide, » ajouta son père.

Harry hocha la tête, les remerciant silencieusement, avant de les regarder une dernière fois.

« Je vous aime tellement, » dit-il doucement. « Tous les trois. »

« On t'aime aussi gamin, » répondit son parrain et tous sourire, lui assurant qu'ils le pensaient vraiment.

« Au revoir, » murmura-t-il, les larmes dans la voix avant qu'il enlève l'anneau.

Cela faisait mal mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre avec eux à ses côtés. Les vivants et les morts ne devaient pas vivre ensemble pour la raison que la légende indiquait, pour le fait qu'ils ne pouvaient jamais vraiment être ensemble jusqu0au moment où les vivants décidaient de rejoindre les êtres qui leur sont chers dans la mort et se suicidaient, comme l'homme de la légende.

Harry appela Hedwige, qui volaient aux alentours de la fenêtre, étant venue avec eux à l'intérieur du jet. Il n'avait pas voulu qu'elle vole le chemin entier depuis les Etats-Unis.

« Hey, fille, j'ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi, » dit-il et elle hulula en question.

« Est-ce que tu peux prendre cette bague et la perdre quelque part dans la Forêt Interdite, où personne ne pourra la trouver ? » demanda-t-il et elle hulula doucement, ce qu'Harry prit pour un oui avant de lui donner l'anneau et la regarder s'éloigner en direction de l'étendue verte.

Harry resta immobile quelques minutes de plus avant de sortir de sa chambre. Il ne pouvait pas rester là, sachant ce qui allait arriver sous peu, et la conversation avec Sirius et ses parents l'avait rendu tellement plus réel que cela ne l'avait été jusqu'à maintenant.

Il trouva rapidement où était Scott et se faufila dans la chambre, marchant à pas de loup jusqu'au lit et se hissant dessus.

« Harry ? » demanda Scott, fronçant les sourcils.

Harry ne répondit pas immédiatement mais se pelotonna dans ses bras, posant sa tête sur sa poitrine et ses bras autour de son torse. Scott resserra son étreinte sur le jeune homme, le sentant trembler légèrement, et il s'inquiéta de ce qu'il se passait. Néanmoins, il attendit qu'Harry trouve ses mots.

« J'ai peur, » admit-il et Scott commença à l'apaiser, frottant ses mains sur ses bras.

« Ca va bien se passer, Harry, » assura-t-il même s'il était conscient que cela était peu probable.

Mais il ne pouvait pas penser à cela maintenant. Perdre Harry durant ce combat n'était pas une option valide. Il ne pourrait pas le supporter et il le savait. Alors il ignora simplement la possibilité qu'Harry meurt aux moins de Voldemort. Il fallait qu'il gagne.

« On sera avec toi. Je serai avec toi, tu ne seras jamais seul et Voldemort n'a aucune chance de gagner, d'accord. Il va mourir et tu vas vivre. »

Il y avait tant de conviction dans sa voix qu'Harry, pendant un moment, put se laisser aller à y croire et imaginer qu'il survivrait à la confrontation. Il sourit lorsqu'il sentit Scott déposer un baiser sur sa tête et se tourna légèrement, enfouissant on visage dans le haut de pyjama en coton que portait Scott et ferma les yeux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il était endormi, son esprit heureusement vide de toute image de massacre.


	16. Chapter 15

**Titre**: Harry Potter et la quête aux horcruxes

**Genre**: léger UA (par rapport au passé des personnages seulement), crossover (HP/X-men), slash (mild)

**Personnages**: Harry/Scott, cast

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs.

**Résumé**: Après l'Ordre du Phénix, Harry décide de s'enfuir pour s'entraîner et se préparer à faire face à Voldemort. Il va retrouver la seule personne en qui il avait confiance quand il était enfant : Scott Summers. Le courant passe.

**Spoilers :** Jusqu'au tome cinq plus des éléments du six et sept

**_Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé_**

_

* * *

_

Chapitre 15

La salle commune était remplie très tôt le matin suivant parce que, pour eux tous, ils avaient été au lit très tôt et n'avait pas besoin de trop de sommeil. Harry appela Dobby pour qu'il leur amène de la nourriture et ils mangèrent ensemble, la plupart d'entre eux émerveillé d'être servit comme cela, sans avoir besoin de faire quoi que ce soit.

« C'est dommage que l'on ne peut pas avoir quelque chose de pareil à l'Institut, » se lamenta Bobby, faisant rire les autres.

« Attention, Bobby. Tu ne voudrais pas que j'ajoute à ta liste de corvée juste pour t'embêter, » menaça Scott et les autres rirent tout bas lorsqu'ils virent Bobby ouvrir de grands yeux.

« Moi ? Me plaindre ? Jamais, Monsieur Summers ! » assura-t-il avec un sourire angélique.

Harry essayait de peindre cette image dans son esprit. Il savait que c'était presque la fin pour lui mais de les voir rire, si heureux, semblant si libres même s'il savait qu'ils ne l'étaient pas, était une magnifique image dont il voulait se souvenir au moment de sa mort. Ses amis, son amant… tous réunis et célébrant la vie, était la plus belle image et il était heureux, heureux de les avoir connus et de pouvoir les compter comme amis, peu importe pour combien de temps. Au moins, au moins il avait trouvé le vrai bonheur avant l'heure de sa mort et c'était quelque chose qu'il pourrait chérir pour toujours, dans l'éternité de l'au-delà.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Sugar ? » lui demanda Malicia alors qu'elle s'asseyait à côté de lui, murmurant à son oreille. « Tu sembles à des années-lumière. »

Il se tourna vers elle et lui sourit sincèrement. Il se sentait bien, comme une sorte d'euphorie, sachant qu'il vivait ses dernières heures mais, à ce moment-là, cela n'importait pas. Il ne comprenait plus ce qu'il ressentait. La nuit d'avant, il avait été si désespéré, si inquiet du peu de temps qu'il lui restait. Il avait été prêt à s'effondrer, à hurler, et maintenant il se sentait tellement bien qu'il aurait pu créer le patronus le plus puissant qu'il n'ait jamais fait.

« Rien, Malicia. Je suis juste heureux de vous voir ici. J'adore l'Institut mais Poudlard m'a quand même manqué aussi et vous avoir ici avec moi, c'est comme un rêve, » expliqua-t-il et elle sourit.

« C'est génial d'être là. J'ai voulu venir depuis la première fois que tu nous en as parlé et, après, tu nous as montré tes souvenirs et j'avais encore plus envie de venir. C'est dommage qu'on n'ait pas encore eu le temps de visiter. »

« Il y a encore du temps. Et si on ne peut pas le faire avant le combat, on le fera après. »

Bien sûr, cela voudrait dire qu'ils auraient besoin de quelqu'un d'autre pour les faire visiter mais il espérait qu'ils le feraient tout de même. Après tout, c'était quelque chose qu'il leur avait promis à tous, de leur montrer l'école et ses bizarreries.

« Est-ce que Bobby devrait être jaloux de ce qu'il se passe entre vous deux, Herr Potter, Mädchen Malicia ? » demanda Kurt lorsqu'il les vit s'entretenir à voix basse.

« Et ta petite amie, Harry ? » ajouta Bobby.

Malicia lui avait bien entendu dit qu'Harry sortait avec quelqu'un aussitôt qu'elle l'avait appris. Il avait été un peu étonné de savoir qu'il était déjà avec quelqu'un et qu'il était tout de même tomber amoureux de Scott, même s'il pouvait comprendre que cela n'avait pas été son choix. Peut-être qu'il finirait soit par ne plus penser à Scott, soit par rompre avec sa petite amie.

Bien sûr, Kitty éclata de rire en entendant cela et Wolverine sourit sarcastiquement, pendant Scott souriait et essayait de paraître intéresser par la vie amoureuse de son ami. Les autres regardaient avec étonnement la réaction de la jeune femme et Harry parla, défendant Kitty.

« Comme je l'ai déjà dit à Kitty, » commença-t-il. « Quand est-ce que j'ai dit que j'étais avec une fille ? »

Un silence répondit à son affirmation et Bobby hocha la tête. Bien entendu, c'était raisonnable. Si Harry était tombé amoureux de Scott, il était au moins bisexuel, ce qui voulait dire que cela lui importait peu que ce soit un garçon ou une fille. Cela ne changeait rien pour lui. Kurt et Ororo étaient un peu plus surpris mais cela ne leur faisait rien. Après tout, ils n'allaient pas commencer à parler de combien c'était contre nature puisqu'ils étaient mutants et que naturel n'était pas un mot utilisé pour les qualifier.

« Alors, ton petit ami, » soupira Bobby, voulant revenir sur le sujet.

« Tu sais, je suis certain qu'il ne penserait jamais que je le trompe, et il sait que je suis très proche de certaines personnes. Cela ne lui ferait rien de nous voir Malicia et moi. »

Bobby allait à nouveau prendre la parole mais l'arrivée de Dobby dans la pièce pour la seconde fois de la matinée l'empêcha de le faire.

« Hey, Dobby, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Monsieur Dumbledore envoie Dobby pour chercher Monsieur Harry Potter et ses amis. Vous devez aller au Quartier Général pour la réunion de vous-savez-quoi, » finit-il dans un murmure, comme si c'était un secret. « Vous pouvez utiliser la cheminée. C'est relié au réseau. »

Harry ouvrit et ferma la bouche sans parler avant de se reprendre.

« Est-ce que le Directeur t'a donné quelque chose pour m'aider ? »

Il devait demander parce que ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait donner aux autres l'adresse, pas avec le charme de Fidelius sur la maison.

« Oh, oui !! » s'exclama Dobby avec excitation. «Monsieur Dumbledore a demandé à Dobby de donner ça à Monsieur Harry Potter. Vous devez faire vite. »

Après lui avoir donné le morceau de parchemin, il disparut.

« Okay, » dit Harry. « Regardez ce qui est écrit mais ne le lisez pas à haute voix. Mémorisez simplement l'adresse. »

Tout le monde fit ce qu'il demandait et, alors qu'ils le faisaient, Harry alla vers la cheminée et utilisa le charme _incendio_ pour allumer un feu et un peu de poudre de cheminette pour transformer la flamme. Une fois que tout le monde fut prêt, Harry expliqua comment est-ce que la cheminée fonctionnait et cela lui valut quelques questions.

« Tu veux qu'on marche dans un feu ? » demanda Logan, pour une fois incrédule.

« C'est une plaisanterie, Harry, ja ? » ajouta Kurt.

Harry soupira et leur assura que non, ce n'était pas une plaisanterie et que oui, il voulait qu'ils avancent dans le feu.

« Il n'y a aucun risque, pour autant que vous fassiez ce que je vous dis. Franchement, je sais que ce n'était pas le meilleur moyen de transport et dieu sait si je le déteste mais c'est le moyen le plus rapide. Je vais passer en premier, comme ça, si Dumbledore n'est pas encore là, vous n'aurez pas de problème avec les autres membres. Maintenant, souvenez-vous, une poignée de poudre et visualisez l'adresse que vous avez mémorisé, d'accord ? »

Tout le monde acquiesça.

« Je m'assurerai que tout le monde fait ce que tu nous as dit, » assura Scott. « Je passerai en dernier. »

Harry hocha la tête et mit avança dans les flammes avant de disparaitre dans un tourbillon de lumière verte. Lorsqu'il mit les pieds hors de la cheminée, toutes les conversations cessèrent et il y eut quelques exclamations.

« Attendez ! Je suis content de vous voir, moi aussi, mais je n'ai pas trop le temps de vous saluez maintenant. Il y a des autres personnes en chemin et elles ne sont jamais venues ici ! » s'exclama-t-il avant que Mollie n'ait eu le temps de l'écraser dans une étreinte.

Elle sembla comprendre cela mais Harry pouvait voir qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle ne le dorlote pas un peu pendant leur séjour. Maugrey fut celui qui grogna un 'bon retour' avant de dire que tout le monde devrait attendre à l'intérieur de la cuisine, l'endroit où ils auraient leur réunion. Les autres obéirent à contrecœur, ce pour quoi Harry fut reconnaissant. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le Directeur s'était arrangé pour ne pas être là juste pour que les autres puissent se liguer contre Harry.

Le premier à arriver fut Logan et, même s'il trébucha légèrement au moment de sortir, Harry n'essaya pas de l'attraper, sachant qu'il le prendrait probablement comme une offense. Il jeta un regard noir à Harry, apparemment pas impressionné avec ce moyen de transport particulier. Le jeune sorcier leva les mains en signe de défense, disant qu'il n'aimait pas cela non plus.

Le mutant renifla l'air et enregistra plusieurs différentes odeurs, une ressemblant particulièrement à la sienne, quelque chose d'aussi bestial.

« C'est Remus, je crois, » dit Harry.

Logan se souvint que l'homme en question était un loup-garou, d'après Harry, et accepta l'explication. Harry lui dit d'aller l'attendre dans la cuisine. Il ne put s'empêcher de regretter qu'il ne verrait pas les réactions des sorciers mais il fallait qu'il attende les autres. Il savait, par contre, qu'ils seraient probablement nerveux et, en particulier, Maugrey. Il espérait simplement qu'il n'y ait pas de clash entre Remus et Wolverine.

La deuxième à arriver fut Ororo et ce fut sans grande surprise que la femme ne sembla même pas avoir été dérangée par l'arrivée. Elle sortit de la cheminée, aussi élégamment que d'habitude, et sans un faux pas. Elle regarda tout de même Harry.

« C'est un moyen de transport très déconcertant, » dit-elle d'une voix posée. « Je ne pense pas que j'aimerai l'utiliser tous les jours. »

« Ca, je peux le comprendre, » répondit Harry, en riant. « Vous pouvez aller dans la cuisine, vous assurez que Logan n'a pas terrorisé l'Ordre. Certains d'entre eux sont toujours mes professeurs, » ajouta-t-il, feignant de murmurer, comme s'il lui disait un secret.

Le rire cristallin d'Ororo résonna dans le corridor et, alors Harry attendait le mutant suivant, il fut englouti dans deux étreintes à un bras, venant, sans surprise, de deux rouquins.

« Alors, Harrikins, » commença l'un des deux.

« Tu aurais pu nous dire que tu étais sur le point de venir, » continua l'autre.

« Et as-tu respecté ta promesse, » reprit le premier.

« D'amener ta moitié ? finit le second.

Harry leur lança un sourire secret mais ne répondit pas. Il se tourna lorsqu'il entendit la personne suivante arriver. Il eut juste le temps de se précipiter vers la cheminée lorsqu'il vit une silhouette bleu sur le point de s'écraser au sol. Heureusement, il fut capable de l'attraper à temps.

« Ca n'était pas une bonne expérience, » dit Kurt, jetant un regard noir à la cheminée et il regarda ensuite les deux rouquins qui regardaient la scène, bouche bée. « Tes amis semblent s'être trouvé un talent pour imiter les poissons rouges. »

Harry se tourna et roula les eux.

« Est-ce que votre maman ne vous a jamais appris que c'était mal élevé de fixer des yeux, » dit Harry. « Il est juste bleu ! »

« N'oublie pas la queue ! » ajouta Kurt, se moquant de lui-même.

Cela sembla sortir les jumeaux de leur transe et ils réalisèrent qu'ils avaient rendu leur invité mal à l'aise. Ils lui sourirent et commencèrent à babiller avec lui. Cela était d'une précieuse aide que Kurt était un farceur, même si la palme revenait toujours à Bobby.

Parlant de Bobby, il fut le suivant à arriver et tomba presque sur le nez. Harry était là pour lui empêcher d'embrasser le sol mais il se plaignit quand même de ses foutus moyens de transports et de ses foutus sorciers qui ne pouvaient pas voyager normalement. Harry éclata de rire et pensa que l'autre garçon était chanceux que Scott ne soit pas encore là.

Il lui dit de rejoindre les autres et Kurt, après avoir promis aux jumeaux qu'ils devraient faire une farce, ce à quoi Bobby dit qu'il serait là pour cela, le suivit.

Malicia et Kitty arrivèrent l'une après l'autre, s'encoublant légèrement mais rien de bien grave. Kitty eut un frisson à l'arrivée, disant qu'elle ne se réjouissait pas d'utiliser la cheminée à nouveau et Malicia regarda Harry d'un mauvais œil.

« Tu aurais pu nous prévenir, Sugar, » admonesta-elle doucement et Harry lui lança un sourire malicieux.

« Mais cela n'aurait pas été amusant, n'est-ce pas Malicia ? »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Je vais rejoindre les autres pendant que tu attends l'arrivée de notre fearless leader, » dit-elle, emmenant Kitty avec lui.

Les jumeaux furent un peu surpris par les termes choisis par la jeune femme mais ils se rendaient compte que les deux leur plairaient sûrement. Elles semblaient très gentilles et, si Harry les considéraient comme des amies, cela voulait dire qu'elles méritaient ce titre.

Finalement, Scott arriva et, bien qu'il ne trébuche pas plus que les deux dernières arrivantes, Harry l'attrapa alors qu'il sortait de la cheminée, sa main restant sur son bras légèrement plus longtemps que nécessaire et les yeux de Fred et Georges en sortirent presque de leurs orbites.

Harry leur lança un regard en guise d'avertissement, ce qui fut plus qu'assez pour que les deux rouquins comprennent qu'ils devaient garder le secret. Quand même, un homme plus âgé et un qui était sexy en plus ; Harry avait bon goût.

Après qu'Harry les eût présent, ils entrèrent tous les quatre dans la cuisine où la table était apparemment séparée en deux par une barrière invisible, une côté avec les mutants et l'autre avec les sorciers, les deux groupes ne parlant pas, ce qui rendait les choses quelque peu gênantes. Seule Molly babillait incessamment, demandant surtout si personne ne voulait rien à manger à boire, peu importait le fait qu'ils venaient de finir leur petit déjeuner, mais elle était nerveuse et s'était dans son habitude de faire cela.

Lorsqu'Harry pénétra à l'intérieur de la pièce, elle le prit dans ses bras, vu qu'il l'avait stoppé la fois précédente. Il se laissa faire cette fois-ci et retourna l'étreinte, sous les regards amusés des mutants comme de l'Ordre.

« Merlin, Harry, comme tu as grandi. Et tu n'es plus aussi maigre. Je vois que tu manges bien. J'étais si inquiète pour toi. Merci Merlin, tu as dit aux jumeaux que tu allais bien. »

« Je suis désolé, Madame Weasley, ce n'était pas dans mon intention de donner du souci à qui que ce soit. Il fallait juste que je parte et j'ai appris pas mal de choses ces derniers mois. »

Elle le relâcha et le regarda d'un œil critique.

« Tu sembles plus heureux. Ça t'a fait du bien. »

« Monsieur Potter, » coupa le Professeur MacGonagall. « Peut-être voudriez-vous nous présentez vos amis ? »

C'était plus un ordre déguisé qu'une question amis elle avait raison, ils devaient être présentés les uns aux autres alors il le fit. Il mentionna également les noms des membres de l'Ordre, que la plupart des X-Mens reconnurent des histoires qu'ils avaient entendus. L'Ordre entier n'était pas là, mais apparemment seuls ceux qu'Harry connaissait un peu plus personnellement. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait une urgence, c'était juste pour savoir ce que le jeune homme avait fait durant son absence,

Tonks, sans surprise, fut une de celles qui les accueillirent à bras ouverts et sa personnalité la fit être aimée par tout le monde. Ensuite, il y avait les professeurs de Poudlard, avec l'exception de Rogue qui n'avait pas pu venir. Ils avaient plus de réservation en ce qui les concernait, spécialement avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé lorsqu'Harry était encore à l'école, mais cela n'alla pas si mal. Remus, bien sûr, connaissait déjà Scott et cela valut quelques exclamations de surprise, mais personne ne pausa la question pour le moment ; ce n'était pas le moment.

La famille Weasley était aussi enchantée qu'Harry soit aussi content de vivre avec ses nouveaux amis. Ils avaient toujours considéré le garçon comme un fils ou un frère et il était grand temps que quelque chose de bien lui arrive. Maugrey avait plus de réservation mais c'était parce qu'il ne faisait confiance à personne. Ça et le fait qu'il se demandait comment est-ce que des personnes qui n'étaient pas des sorciers pourraient aider la lutte contre Voldemort ?

Bientôt, Dumbledore arriva et après une brève conversation, il demanda à Harry ce qu'il avait fait durant son absence et où il était allé. Les mutants décidèrent de se taire pour l'instant et de laisser Harry raconter son histoire ; ils interviendraient si une question leur était posée mais, autrement, ils étaient dans le monde d'Harry. Le jeune homme était celui qui savait ce qui se passait et ce que les autres devaient savoir.

« Okay, » commença Harry. « Je suppose que pour que vous puissiez comprendre ce que j'ai choisi de faire, il faut d'abord que je vous dise que j'ai connu Scott bien avant Poudlard. »

Cela lui valut quelques regards surpris de la part de l'Ordre puisqu'ils avaient réalisé que l'homme en question était américain.

« Lorsque j'avais sept ans, ma famille m'a très gentiment abandonné à Londres au milieu de la nuit, » dit-il, pour la plus grande consternation de tous ceux qui écoutaient et ne comprenaient pas comment est-ce que le Directeur avait pu le renvoyer là-bas après cela. « J'étais en danger et, bien, j'ai fait de la magie accidentelle. Du transplanage pour être plus exact. »

Quelques mâchoires s'affaissèrent. Le transplanage était un art des plus difficiles et le faire par accident était un grand accomplissement.

« Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela s'était produit mais, normalement, c'était sur de petites distances. Cette nuit, par contre, j'ai souhaité être à un endroit où il ne faisait pas nuit et je me suis 

retrouvé aux Etats-Unis et je suis littéralement rentré dans Scott. On est resté ensemble depuis ce moment-là. »

« Dans les rues ? » cria Molly.

La plupart des autres pensaient la même chose mais sans l'exprimer vocalement, excepté Remus qui grognait légèrement, gagnant un sourire narquois de Wolverine qui commençait à penser que l'homme était pareil à lui,

« Ce n'était pas si mal, » dit-il en haussant les épaules, sans mentir. « Et Scott m'a aidé à parfaire le transplanage alors cela nous a bien aidé. Mais, » ajouta-t-il alors qu'il voyait que la plupart le regardait incrédule et semblait vouloir parler. « Je ne vais pas entrer dans les détails. Alors, quand j'avais onze ans, il y a eu une explosion dans laquelle on a été prit et je me suis réveillé à Londres, à l'hôpital. Maintenant que vous connaissez mon passé, je vais vous dire ce qu'il s'est passé après le Département des Mystères. »

Les autres acquiescèrent mais ils avaient apparemment besoin de beaucoup d'information.

« Après que Dumbledore m'ait parlé de la prophétie et renvoyé chez ma chère famille, j'ai réalisé qu'il n'avait aucune intention de me donner l'entrainement dont j'avais besoin pour faire face à Voldemort. Et je sais que la plupart d'entre vous pensent que je suis trop jeune mais je n'ai pas le choix. Alors il a fallu que je trouve un moyen et je seul auquel j'ai pensé était de m'enfuir. »

La plupart avait deviné cela et le Directeur prit la parole.

« Je suis navré de t'avoir forcé à prendre cette décision, Harry, » s'excusa-t-il et, à ce moment, Harry put voir qu'il pensait ce qu'il disait.

Il n'était peut-être pas capable de pardonner le directeur immédiatement mais, au moins, c'était un bon début.

« Pas moi. Poudlard m'a manqué et mes amis aussi mais… c'était pour le mieux, » dit-il, s'empêchant avec grand peine de regarder Scott en disant cela mais il n'avait pas envie de trop révéler. « Maintenant, comme je l'ai dit, je me suis enfui et, bien, je suis allé directement à New York parce que je voulais retrouver Scott. Il fallait que je trouve quelqu'un en qui je puisse avoir confiance et, comme vous pouvez le voir, je l'ai trouvé. Je suis resté à l'école là-bas et, bien, j'ai reçu l'entrainement dont j'avais besoin et même plus. »

Il passa rapidement sur ce qu'il s'était passé mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de connaitre tous les petits détails et il ne voulait pas parler de Magnéto ou quoi que ce soit de la sorte. Il ne savait pas comment est-ce que les autres réagiraient s'ils savaient que leur petit sauveur avait utilisé un Impardonnable sur un autre être humain.

« Quand je suis passé voir les jumeaux à Pré-au-Lard, je suis tombé sur le Professeur Slughorn et il parlait de Voldemort, » dit Harry, roulant presque les yeux au frisson qui parcourut la plupart des sorciers de la pièce. « Je... oh, mince, je l'ai saoulé, » dit-il sans se soucier des réactions, plus qu'amusante, que cela lui valut. « Il m'a donné un souvenir d'une conversation entre lui et Jédusor à propos d'horcruxes alors j'ai compris qu'il en avait fait et que c'était pour cela qu'il n'a pas été tué 

par le Sortilège de Mort Immédiate. Il n'en reste plus qu'un maintenant et c'est le serpent de Voldemort. »

Il regardait Dumbledore droit dans les yeux en disant cela et l'homme comprit qu'Harry savait que ce n'était pas vérité. Le vieil homme comprit qu'Harry ne voulait pas que ses amis sachent ce qui allait se passer et le moins qu'il pouvait faire était de respecter ses vœux.

« Quels étaient les horcruxes et comment est-ce que tu les as détruit ? » demanda Kinglsey, parlant pour la première fois de la réunion.

« Et bien, il y avait un journal qui a été détruit pendant ma première année, » dit-il et tous les Weasley frissonnèrent en pensant à la plus jeune fille de la famille. « Un anneau que Dumbledore a détruit lui-même. Un médaillon qui était é Grimmauld Place parce que Regulus l'avait volé en quittant Voldemort. J'ai appelé Dobby pour lui demander de transmettre un message à Kreacher qui m'a donné le médaillon. Ensuite, il y avait le diadème de Serdaigle que Scott et moi sommes venus chercher à Poudlard. »

« Tu étais à Poudlard ? » s'exclama Tonks.

« Mais, comment ? » demanda Dumbledore.

Harry sourit secrètement et secoua la tête.

« J'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac. Maintenant, puisqu'on était déjà à l'intérieur du château, on est descendu dans la Chambre pour prendre les crochets du basilic et détruire les horcruxes avec eux. Puisque cela avait marché la première fois, on s'est dit pourquoi pas. Finalement, il y avait la Coupe de Poufsouffle. J'ai demandé à Griphook de le détruire à l'intérieur du coffre de Bella-»

« Les gobelins t'ont aidé ? » demanda Bill, curieux d'entendre cela.

Harry hocha la tête et leur expliqua qu'il connaissait assez bien Griphook et que, aussi longtemps qu'il n'avait pas à laisser Harry entrer ou à voler quelque chose, il l'aurait aidé puisqu'il était un client et un client amical. En plus, il y avait le fait que Voldemort adorerait faire des gobelins ses esclaves s'il accédait au pouvoir. »

« Et encore une question, » grogna Maugrey. « Comment est-ce que des moldus peuvent nous aider à gagner la guerre ? »

« Alastor ! » s'exclama Molly, scandalisée par le manque de respect envers les amis d'Harry.

« J'aurais été un peu plus subtile, » dit Tonks et tous ceux qui la connaissaient rire en entendant cela. « Oh ! La ferme ! Je peux être subtile ! »

« J'aurai pu m'y tromper, » grommela un des jumeaux et la femme lui envoya un regard noire avant qu'elle ne continue sa réfection.

« Mais j'aimerais aussi savoir cela. »

Tout le monde sembla curieux à propos de qui ils étaient exactement mais Harry n'allait pas leur répondre et il regarda Scott, lui disant silencieusement que c'était son choix de révéler ce qu'il souhaitait. Scott sourit et acquiesça avant de prendre la parole.

« Je ne sais pas quelle est votre connaissance du monde moldu, » commença-t-il et il ne pouvait pas croire à quel point les termes du monde d'Harry lui venait facilement ; avant cet été, il n'aurait jamais utilisé un terme comme 'moldu'. « Mais il y a des gens qui ont subi une mutation ; on les appelle mutants. »

Certains d'entre eux semblèrent reconnaitre le terme et ouvrirent de grands yeux, comprenant ce qu'ils étaient, y compris le Directeur qui ne pouvait pas croire qu'il ne l'avait pas réalisé la nuit précédente. Les autres, par contre, ne comprenaient pas.

« Que voulez-vous dire par mutation ? » demanda le Professeur MacGonagall, pensant que cela avait peut-être quelque chose à voir avec la métamorphose ; après tout, le mot 'mutation' était utilisé dans sa discipline.

«Basiquement, quelque chose au sein de leur structure interne a changé quelque peu, leur donnant un, parfois deux, pouvoirs que les autres ne possèdent pas. »

« Et vous êtes des mutants ? » grogna Maugrey.

« Un problème avec ça, mec ? » demanda Logan, grognant également pour montrer qu'il n'était pas impressionné et Harry et Scott échangèrent un regard.

« Logan, » avertit Scott et l'homme abandonna l'idée de montrer ses griffes pour le moment.

« Alors, » dit Georges. « Quelle sorte de pouvoirs avez-vous ? »

Avant que sa mère ne puisse le gronde pour demander, la plupart des mutants étaient tout sourire.

« Vu que je ne veux pas détruire quoi que ce soit dans la maison, je ne vais pas montrer le mien, » dit Scott. « Mais je peux envoyer des rayons laser avec mes yeux. »

« Je peux contrôler la météo, » dit Ororo et elle ferma les yeux, se concentrant.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que tous ceux présents dans la maison qui ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait sursautent lorsque l'un coup de tonnerre raisonna juste en dehors de la maison, alors qu'il faisait grande beau lorsqu'ils entrèrent.

« Je peux guérir de n'importe quoi, » dit simplement Logan. « Et j'ai ça. »

Avec un 'snik', il montra ses griffes et Kingsley, qui était le plus proche, fut surpris et tomba presque de sa chaise en se reculant avec un mouvement brusque.

Sans plus attendre, Kurt disparut de sa chaise pour réapparaitre de l'autre côté de la pièce et faire le chemin inverse, chaque fois avec un peu de fumée.

« Je peux me téléporter, » dit-il. « Et je suis bleu. »

Certains rirent à cela et ils commençaient à aimer la démonstration.

« Je peux me rendre immatérielle, » dit Kitty et avança jusqu'à se retrouver au travers de la table.

« Je peux créer et manipuler la glace dans toutes ses propriétés, » déclara Bobby et, comme la première fois qu'il avait vu Malicia, il façonna une rose de glace et la lui donna.

Elle l'accepta avec un sourire reconnaissant et tendit la main à Dumbledore, celui qui sembla avoir le plus de pouvoir et, par conséquent, souffrirait de moins de dommage, ce qu'il accepta et, bientôt, il pâlit. Elle le relâcha et se rassit.

« Je peux prendre l'énergie des gens. »

Toutes les personnes de la cuisine restèrent silencieusement d'émerveillement jusqu'à ce que Fred brise le silence.

« C'est génial ! » dit-il et bientôt tout le monde parlait avec engouement.

Le Directeur était là pour leur rappeler qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'amuser et posa la question qui lui trottait dans l'esprit depuis un moment déjà.

« Pensez-vous qu'il est sage pour vous de vous battre à nos côtés et de laisser vos élèves se battre ? » demanda-t-il, voulant savoir.

« Nous n'avons pas pris tous nos élèves avec nous, Monsieur Dumbledore, » dit Scott. « Seulement ceux qui font partie des X-Men. »

« Vous êtes les X-Men ? » s'exclama Tonks, la mâchoire pendante et, apparemment, Kingsley était dans le même état.

« Attends, tu as déjà entendu parler des X-Men ? » demanda Harry, surpris.

Il n'en avait jamais entendu parler dans le monde des sorciers alors il trouvait cela un peu étrange.

« Bien sûr ! Tous ceux qui font partie du département des aurors savent qui ils sont. Bon sang, bien sûr qu'ils sont capables de nous aider ! »

Bientôt, tout le monde posait des questions au sujet des X-Men et de ce qu'étaient les mutants, discutant avec l'Ordre de ce qu'ils étaient, ce qu'ils faisaient et comment ils connaissaient Harry. Le jeune sorcier restait en retrait mais, heureusement, ils étaient tous si absorbé par la conversation qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas cela.

Dumbledore le remarqua, lui, et vint lui parler.

« Tu ne leur as pas dit, » déclara-t-il.

« Que je vais mourir ? Logan le sait. Il peut sentir les mensonges alors je n'ai pas pu le lui cacher, » informa-t-il. « Je n'avais pas envie qu'ils aient pitié de moi, vous savez. C'était chouette de vivre comme si j'étais normal, pour une fois. »

Dumbledore soupira, paraissait plus fatigué qu'Harry ne l'avait jamais vu.

« Je suis désolé, Harry. J'aimerai beaucoup pouvoir faire quelque chose pour te soulager de ce poids. J'aurai prit ta place si cela avait été possible. »

« Je sais Professeur, merci. Et merci pour l'anneau également. Je… je l'ai perdu dans la Forêt, c'est trop dangereux de l'avoir mais j'ai pu parler à mes parents et Sirius. »

« Tu es plus sage que moi, Harry. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu le faire. Mais c'était le meilleur choix. »

Harry hocha la tête et, soudain, une lumière éblouissante envahit la cuisine. Harry fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'un patronus mais, aussitôt que Dumbledore comprit la nature du message, cela devint évident que c'était mauvais.

« Poudlard est sous attaque, » annonça Dumbledore.

Tout le monde, mêmes les mutants, même Harry, était prêt à y aller immédiatement et ils commencèrent à faire la file devant la cheminée. Il s'agissait toujours du moyen le plus facile et le plus rapide pour accéder à l'école. Scott attira Harry par la main et l'emmena à un endroit où personne ne pouvait les voir.

« Promets-moi que tu vas être prudent, Harry, » plaida-t-il et Harry ne put qu'acquiescer, sachant qu'il briserait cette promesse aussitôt qu'il serait dans le château.

Harry l'embrassa pour ce qu'il savait être la dernière fois et il eut de la peine à ne pas laisser couler ses larmes

« Je t'aime, » murmura-t-il alors que leurs lèvres se séparaient.

« Je t'aime aussi, » fut la réponse qui lui parvint et ils retournèrent vers les autres et, bientôt, Scott disparut au travers de la cheminée, laissant Logan et Harry seuls dans la maison.

« Adieu, Scott, » murmura-t-il avant de se tourner vers le mutant. « Prenez soin de lui, » dit Harry et les sanglots dans sa voix étaient douloureusement évidents pour Logan.

« Je le ferai. Tu vas me manquer, gamin, » ajouta-t-il avec émotions dans la voix.

Harry sourit et regarda Logan marcher au travers du feu avant de s'y engouffrer également, sachant savoir qu'il serait mort avant la fin de la journée.


	17. Chapter 16

**Titre**: Harry Potter et la quête aux horcruxes

**Genre**: léger UA (par rapport au passé des personnages seulement), crossover (HP/X-men), slash (mild)

**Personnages**: Harry/Scott, cast

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs.

**Résumé**: Après l'Ordre du Phénix, Harry décide de s'enfuir pour s'entraîner et se préparer à faire face à Voldemort. Il va retrouver la seule personne en qui il avait confiance quand il était enfant : Scott Summers. Le courant passe.

**Spoilers :** Jusqu'au tome cinq plus des éléments du six et sept

**_Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé!_**

_

* * *

_

Chapitre 16

Aussitôt que Logan et Harry arrivèrent au château, on leur dit que tous les enseignants et élèves étaient barricadés à l'intérieur du Grand Hall ; Harry fut un peu étonné de ce nouveau développement mais devina qu'ils avaient dû être là lorsque l'alarme avait été donnée et qu'ils n'avaient aucun moyen de retourner à un endroit sûr sans problèmes parce qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée d'où se trouvaient les ennemis.

Harry savait cependant qu'il ne pouvait pas y aller. Il fallait qu'il trouve Voldemort et il ne voulait pas que cette confrontation ait lieu devant l'école toute entière. Ce serait plus facile si cela se passait à quelque part d'autre, à quelque part où il n'aurait pas à voir ses amis, mutants et sorciers, plaider pour sa vie quand il savait qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il ne survive.

« Je ne peux pas venir, » dit Harry à Logan. « Je dois trouver Voldemort et son serpent. Personne n'a besoin de voir ce qu'il va se passer. »

Le mutant hocha la tête.

« Alors, je suppose que c'est le moment de se dire adieu, gamin. Je ferai de mon mieux avec Scooter, je peux te le promettre, » dit-il avant d'y aller, suivant le fantôme qui devait le mener au Grand Hall.

Harry, lui, ouvrit son esprit juste un peu et usa une forme d'occlumencie, en plus du lien qu'il partageait avec Voldemort, pour localiser le mage noir. Il fut soulagé, même si quelque peu étonné, qu'il se trouve dans la Cabane Hurlante mais, peut-être, ce dernier attendait-il sa venue. Peut-être qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'Harry fasse la même chose que toujours et soit le héros.

Qui était Harry pour le désappointer ? D'un pas décidé, il marcha en direction de la Cabane, ne regardant pas où il allait, ne voyant rien excepté les moments les plus importants de sa vie qui défilait devant ses yeux, pensant à comment est-ce qu'ils l'avaient fait se sentir. Il était résigné mais il était sûr qu'il tuerait d'abord Nagini et ensuite, ensuite seulement il donnerait sa vie pour les autres. Il allait faire l'ultime sacrifice et il pourrait voir ses parents et son parrain à nouveau.

Il marchait légèrement dans la nuit, traversant le parc sans être vu. Est-ce que Voldemort avait dit à ses serviteurs de ne pas rechercher Harry ? Est-ce qu'il leur avait dit de ne rien faire s'ils le voyaient ? Peut-être que oui. Cela ne serait pas si surprenant : il voulait être celui qui se débarrasserait du Survivant, pas l'un de ses pantins.

Alors qu'il approchait de l'endroit où se trouvait sa Némésis personnelle, il commença à être plus prudent. Il savait pour que son plan fonctionne, il fallait qu'il élimine le serpent avant que Voldemort ne remarqua sa présence et cela serait un réel problème s'il venait à le voir avant. Non, cela serait un vrai problème.

Doucement, il approcha et il sembla que la chance était avec lui puisqu'il vit la forme familière de Nagini ramper avec agilité dans l'herbe, semblant se diriger vers Voldemort. Il semblait étrange à Harry que Voldemort ne se soucie pas plus de ce qui pouvait arriver à son serpent que cela mais, Harry pensa, il n'avait très certainement aucune idée que qui que ce soit savait la vérité à propos des horcruxes alors pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un voudrait faire du mal à son serpent ?

Malheureusement pour le reptile, Harry ne pouvait pas le laisser retourner à son maître et il jeta le sortilège qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu jeter à nouveau. Deux mots, deux petits mots et un rayon de lumière verte plus tard et le serpent était mort, un nuage de fumée noire s'évaporant rapidement, avec un cri meurtrier qui résonna dans la Cabane Hurlante et Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser que la vieille histoire à propos du fantôme qui hantait la place allait reprendre de plus belle.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'attendit plus que sa victime vienne à lui mais, empli de colère à la mort de son animal familier, il quitta sa cachette et se précipita vers Harry qui ne bougea pas, ne fit aucun geste pour s'enfuir, mais attendit simplement que Voldemort s'arrête devant lui.

« Tu l'as tuée, » fuma-t-il. « Cela ne fait rien, Potter, tu vas le payer cher. Mais est-ce que le vieux fou sait que son petit protégé est capable de lancer le Sortilège de Mort Immédiate ? »

Harry savait que Voldemort voulait qu'il se mette en colère et laissa sa rage le contrôle et le faire attaquer, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il allait mourir, pourquoi se soucierait-il de ce que pensait Dumbledore ? Pourquoi se soucierait-il de ce que pensait le monde des sorciers ? Les seuls dont l'opinion comptait étaient ses amis et, s'ils étaient vraiment ses amis, ils accepteraient l'idée qu'il puisse utiliser un Impardonnable comme l'avaient fait ses amis mutant.

« Est-ce que c'est important ? » demanda Harry, son ton étrangement calme et cela fit réfléchir Voldemort pour une seconde.

Le mage noire regarda Harry, le contemplant, essayant de décidé quoi faire avec sa nouvelle personnalité.

« Alors, tu t'en fous de cette vieille chèvre maintenant ? Je dois admettre que je suis impressionné. J'ai entendu que tu avais passé l'année loin de Poudlard et que Dumbledore ne pouvait pas te trouver. J'étais… très amusé quand cela est parvenu à mes oreilles. J'aurais été plus amusé si j'avais pu te trouver mais, cela importe peu, tu m'as fait rire et ça, ce n'est pas quelque chose de facile. Dommage, cela ne sera pas assez pour te sauver. »

« Non, je suppose que non mais, tu sais, si tu continues de babiller comme ça, je vais finir par penser que tu n'as juste pas le cran de me faire face fans un combat, sans tous tes petits minions derrière toi pour t'aider. »

C'était plus qu'assez pour que Voldemort oublie tout à propos de ce nouvel Harry et se mette réellement en colère.

« Tu as raison, assez de bavardages. Un dernier mot avant que je te tue, Potter ? »

« Ouais… Tu ne vas pas gagner, » affirma-t-il.

C'était la fin et Harry dut combattre tous ses reflexes qui lui disaient de courir ou de lutter, de ne pas laisser le rayon létal le toucher. Il resta tout de même silencieux et immobile alors qu'il regardait Voldemort lever sa baguette, l'attendit dire les deux mots qui en finiraient avec sa vie et vit la lumière verte qui hantait ses nuits avaient même qu'il ne connaisse l'existence de la magie. Ensuite, le noir l'engloutit.

La bataille battait toujours son plein quand les portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer Voldemort, non accompagné par Nagini, mais supportant un sourire victorieux. Cela ne présageait rien de bon pour personne, sauf peut-être ses serviteurs. La plupart de gens qui le virent s'inquiétèrent de ce qui pouvait avoir mis Voldemort de si bonne humeur et le Directeur laissa une larme glisser sur sa joue, pensant à l'élève qu'il, même s'il lui avait fait du tort, aimait beaucoup. Le destin n'était pas jute mais il n'y avait aucun moyen d'y échapper ; puisse Harry trouver la paix dans l'au-delà.

Les mutants étaient de leur côté, gardant les mangemorts à distance mais, comme la plupart d'entre eux avait cessé de se battre lors de l'entrée de leur mettre, comme si attendant ses ordres, ils furent capable de parler entre eux, mentionnant spécialement l'étrangeté de leur ennemi se montrant.

« Est-ce qu'Harry n'était pas supposé être avec lui ? » demanda Kitty, assez doucement pour qu'ils soient les seuls à entendre.

« Ouais, » affirma Scott. « Il a probablement tué le serpent et a décidé de se retirer pour rejoindre la bataille ici. Il va sûrement bientôt arriver pour aider. »

Alors que les étudiants acquiesçaient, pensant que cela faisait sens, Ororo regarda Logan et quelque chose dans son visage lui dit qu'il savait quelque chose qu'ils ignoraient et était convaincu que Scott avait tord, même s'il souhaiterait que cela ne soit pas le cas.

« Logan ? » demanda-t-elle, l'inquiétude colorant sa voix et cela fut assez pour que tout le monde se retourne pour regarder le mutant. « Qu'est-ce que tu sais que l'on ignore ? »

Le visage de Logan se ferma pour une seconde avant qu'il ne se décide. Oui, il avait promis à Harry de garder son secret mais les faits étaient déjà arrivé alors ce n'était pas comme s'il brisait sa promesse. Et, ce serait mieux s'ils l'apprenaient de sa bouche plutôt que de celle de Voldemort.

« Il est allé tuer le serpent mais ce n'était pas le dernier horcrux. C'était lui, » dit-il d'une manière très inhabituelle pour lui.

Le visage de Scott perdit toutes ses couleurs et les enfants et Ororo furent choqués. Il n'y avait aucun mot pour décrire ce qu'ils ressentaient. Cela recommençait encore une fois, l'un d'entre eux se sacrifiant pour sauver les autres. Ce n'était pas juste, cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. Pas encore.

« Harry a laissé Voldemort le tuer ? » demanda Bobby, l'hésitation et l'espoir perlant dans sa voix, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Logan lui dise que non, il avait mal compris. « Il est mort ? »

« Et Voldemort est aussi mortel que nous, » répondit-il, mettant en avant que le sacrifice du jeune sorcier avait une raison.

Kitty avait de la peine à contenir ses sanglots et la moitié de la douleur qu'elle ressentait n'était même pas pour elle. Elle était la seule des étudiants à savoir le réel lien qui unissait Scott et Harry et elle avait mal pour lui parce que cela faisait deux fois en une année qu'il perdait la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui et c'était trop injuste.

« Ce n'est pas vrai, Logan ? » demanda Scott d'une voix tremblante, le regardant avec tant de chagrin que c'était presque trop difficile à supporter.

Tous eurent le souffle coupé face aux émotions que montraient les yeux du mutant, aux larmes qu'ils pouvaient voir sur le point de tomber. C'était encore pire que l'année dernière, pas parce que Scott avait eu moins de peine mais parce que, à ce moment-là, ses lunettes lui offraient une protection contre leurs regards. Maintenant, les émotions nues sur son visage étaient visibles pour eux tous et cela rendait tout beaucoup plus réel.

Logan, avec un mouvement qui surprit beaucoup de personnes, posa gentiment sa main sur le bras de leur leader et serra doucement.

« Je suis désolé, Scott. »

Et c'était l'emploi de son prénom qui convainc tout le monde que ce n'était pas un mensonge, que ce n'était pas une erreur de compréhension, mais qu'Harry était bel et bien mort. Malicia se jeta presque dans les bras de Bobby qui, sous le choc, l'étreignit mécaniquement. Kitty et Kurt n'était pas dans un meilleur état et une prière s'échappa, presque non entendue, des lèvres de Kurt qui la récitait sans s'en rendre compte. Ororo attira son ami de longue date dans une étreinte alors qu'il mordait ses lèvres jusqu'au point où du sang s'échappa de la blessure, essayant de ne pas crier, ou sangloter, ou perdre le contrôle, mais incapable de prévenir la chute de quelques larmes.

Et Logan gardait un œil sur eux, aux aguets du moindre danger, presque content du répit dans le déroulement du combat. Tout le monde, qu'ils soient mangemorts ou se battent pour la lumière, regardait Voldemort pénétrer et traverser la pièce comme s'il était le propriétaire des lieux, tous les yeux rivés sur lui lorsque personne ne prêtait attention aux mutants. Presque content parce qu'il aurait aimé perdre le contrôle mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas, ne pouvait pas parce qu'il avait une promesse à tenir et il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de s'arrêter de vielleur sur ses amis assez longtemps pour se perdre dans le combat, parce que cela serait assez long pour que Scott commette une erreur, volontaire ou on, et se fasse tuer. Et il ne briserait pas sa promesse.

Et finalement, finalement, une fois au centre de la pièce, entouré par une foule de personne qui auraient été plus qu'assez pour l'abattre lui et ses mangemorts, mais qui ne pouvait pas faire un geste sans que leur héros ne soit là pour se battre à leur place, Voldemort s'arrêta et les regarda, un sourire, qui aurait poussé la plupart des gens à courir s'ils pouvaient trouvé le moyen de faire obéir leurs jambes, sur les lèvres.

« Votre sauveur est mort, » annonça-t-il.


	18. Chapter 17

**Titre**: Harry Potter et la quête aux horcruxes

**Genre**: léger UA (par rapport au passé des personnages seulement), crossover (HP/X-men), slash (mild)

**Personnages**: Harry/Scott, cast

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs.

**Résumé**: Après l'Ordre du Phénix, Harry décide de s'enfuir pour s'entraîner et se préparer à faire face à Voldemort. Il va retrouver la seule personne en qui il avait confiance quand il était enfant : Scott Summers. Le courant passe.

**Spoilers :** Jusqu'au tome cinq plus des éléments du six et sept

**_Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé_**

_

* * *

_

Chapitre 17

Harry reprit doucement consciente et il réalisa qu'il possédait toujours ses sensations. Il pouvait sentir le béton sous lui alors qu'il reposait sur son dos. Ce n'était pas froid ni chaud. Cela était tout simplement et cela lui fit se demander comment était l'au-delà. Il ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva face au soleil. Pourquoi n'était-il pas aveuglé ? Il semblait si doux et pourtant Harry était conscient du fait qu'il pouvait voir autour de lui comme si l'astre solaire n'avait jamais été si puissant.

Il se rendit compte qu'il était totalement nu et, bien qu'il semble être seul à cet endroit, il n'était pas si à l'aise à se retrouver sans aucun habit. Heureusement, un jeans et un t-shirt apparurent devant lui dès qu'il pensa à cela. Il ne se posa pas de question ; il y avait déjà trop d'interrogation flottant dans son esprit et il ne souhaitait pas en ajouter plus à sa liste pour l'instant.

L'endroit était étrange. C'était si propre, comme s'il s'agissait d'un hôpital, sans l'odeur et à l'extérieur. Il pouvait voir tout autour de lui avait une clarté qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à obtenir, que cela soit avec ses lunettes ou ses lentilles de contact.

Il entendit un léger bruit et son regard fut attiré par ce qui ressemblait à un enfant se recroquevillant sur lui-même sous l'effet de la frayeur. D'un autre coté, il était certain que ce n'était pas le cas et cela le terrorisa plus que de faire face à Voldemort. Etrangement, pourtant, il se sentit obligé de s'approcher de la petite créature, pensant que peut-être il y avait quelque chose qu'il pouvait faire.

« Tu ne pourras pas l'aider, » dit une voix douce derrière lui.

Il se retourna et regarda la femme qui se trouvait là. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère, mais ce n'était pas elle, il le savait. Elle avait des cheveux roux et des yeux vert, oui, mais il pouvait voir les différences et cela ne lui prit pas longtemps pour deviner.

« Vous êtes Jean ? » demanda-t-il pour s'en assurer.

Elle lui offrit le sourire le plus tendre qu'il n'ait jamais vu et inclina la tête.

«Oui. Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas avoir moi Harry ? » demanda-t-elle, montrant de la main le chemin derrière elle. « Marchons un peu. »

Il hocha la tête et la suivit jusqu'au moment où il ne put se retenir de demander.

« Est-ce que je suis mort ? »

Elle le regarda et secoua la tête avant de s'assoir sur ce qui ressemblait à un banc mais en beaucoup plus propre.

« Non, Harry, je ne pense pas que tu soies mort, » dit-elle, le regardant avec des yeux gentils.

« Mais je ne comprends pas. Je l'ai laissé me tuer, est-ce que je ne devrais pas être mort ? »

« Exactement. Tu l'as laissé te tuer, tu n'as pas essayé de te défendre et c'est ce qui t'a sauvé la vie. Ce que je vais te dire maintenant, quelqu'un me l'a d'abord dit, quelqu'un qui connait la magie, à l'inverse de moi. Je vais essayer de répondre aux questions que tu te poses, mais tu sais que je n'ai pas la connaissance de ton monde ? »

Harry acquiesça, comprenant qu'elle ne serait pas capable de répondre à tout.

« Quand Voldemort est revenu à la vie, il a utilisé ton sang. Cela, en plus de la part de lui-même qui était en toi, a rendu la connexion entre vous deux assez forte que, pour aussi longtemps qu'il était en vie, tu le serais aussi. »

« Je pensais que c'était le contraire. Si je mourrais, il mourrait aussi. Commente st-ce qu'il va être tué si je ne suis pas mort ? »

« Tu oublies quelque chose, Harry. Tu n'as pas été tué, non, mais en lançant l'Avada Kedavra, il a détruit quelque chose, une part de lui. Il n'y a plus rien de son âme en toi, Harry. Il a détruit son dernier horcrux sans même le savoir. Il n'a jamais réalisé qu'une partie de son âme avait trouvé refuge en toi, cette nuit d'octobre. »

« Alors, il a détruit l'horcrux, mais il a toujours mon sang, non ? Alors si je le tue, est-ce que je ne mourrais pas au même moment ? »

« Non, Harry, » rassura Jean. « Le lien n'est plus assez fort maintenant. Tu n'es plus relié à lui et ton destin ne sera plus connecté au sien. »

Harry y pensa et des centaines de questions traversèrent son esprit mais il savait qu'elle ne serait pas capable d'y répondre, qu'elle ne connaitrait pas les réponses et, soudainement, il pensait à quelque chose d'autre.

« Est-ce que vous ne savez pas ce à quoi je suis entrain de penser ? » demanda-t-il et elle rit.

« Non, Harry, pas ici. Les pouvoirs ne fonctionnent pas ici, c'est pour cela que tu n'as pas ta baguette avec toi. »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Si je ne suis pas mort, est-ce que vous l'êtes ? Je veux dire… »

« Je sais ce que tu veux dire, Harry, mais je suis réellement morte. Tu es dans une sorte de limbe, de ta propre création, et j'ai juste été envoyée ici pour t'expliquer ce qu'il t'était arrivé. J'ai choisi de mourir ce jour-là, Harry, parce que je savais que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire et je referais tout de la même manière s'il le fallait. Je suis sûre que toi, plus que quiconque, peut comprendre cela. »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Vous lui manquez, » dit-il finalement, la regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Et il me manque aussi, mais je suis heureuse qu'il ait retrouvé le bonheur. Et je veillerai sur lui, je veillerai sur vous deux. Tu mérites d'être heureux, tous les deux le méritez, et je suis contente que vous vous soyez trouvé. Tu lui a fais tellement de bien, Harry. »

« Il m'en a fait aussi, » ajouta-t-il. « Vous avez dit que vous veillerez sur nous deux, est-ce que cela veux dire que j'y retourne ? »

« C'est ton choix, Harry, » dit-elle, se relevant et lui tendant la main pour qu'il fasse de même. « On est à la croisée des chemins. J'ai été envoyée là pour t'offrir ce choix également. »

« On est à la croisée des chemins ? Où est-ce que c'est ? »

« Tu es celui qui a choisi. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me le dis pas, parce que je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. »

Harry regarda autour de lui et finit par reconnaitre l'endroit, bien que cela soit beaucoup plus propre et brillant que d'habitude, et totalement vide ce qui était étrange.

« On est à King Cross, la gare ! » s'exclama-t-il et il regarda avec émerveillement le Poudlard Express qui était maintenant sur les rails. « Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? »

« Comme je l'ai dit Harry, c'est ton choix. Tu peux monter dans le train et continuer ou tu peux décider d'y retourner et de te battre. Je ne peux pas décider pour toi. »

« Je sais déjà ce que je vais choisir. Mais pourquoi vous ? Je suis très content de vous avoir rencontrée mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi. »

Jean lui sourit doucement.

« Parce que celui qui t'offre ce choix ne peut pas être quelqu'un qui t'est cher, cela t'influencerait trop. Cela aurait pu être quelqu'un que tu connaissais de vue ou quelqu'un que tu connaissais bien mais pour qui tu n'aurais pas pris de décision trop hâtive. Ou cela aurait pu être un étranger mais jamais quelqu'un qui était trop proche de toi, sinon tes parents seraient venus. »

« Je choisis d'y retourner et de le combattre. J'ai trop de raisons de vivre. »

Jean sourit de toutes ses dents, comme si cela était la réponse qu'elle espérait, et elle l'étreignit.

« Dis-lui au revoir de ma part et que je suis très heureuse que vous vous soyez trouver tous les deux. Maintenant, retournes-y Harry. Et je suis très heureuse de t'avoir rencontré également. »

Aussitôt que ces mots quittèrent sa bouche, Harry vit le Poudlard Express quitter la gare et le monde commença à s'assombrir à nouveau. Bientôt il se retrouva dans une obscurité totalement et le sol en dessous de lui était humide ; ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il réalisa que cela n'avait pas été un rêve ou une hallucination, mais qu'il était vraiment de retour à Poudlard.

Il se remit sur pied rapidement, prit la baguette qui reposait à ses côtés, Voldemort ayant apparemment décidé qu'il n'avait pas besoin de s'en soucier. Il regarda en direction du château et vit les reflets de rayons de lumières colorés, ce qui suggérait que des sortilèges étaient utilisés. 

Maintenant, il était temps de finir cette guerre une bonne fois pour toute. Et il avait l'effet de surprise pour lui.

Il courut vers l'endroit où il savait que la confrontation avait lieu et se faufila silencieusement dans le Grand Hall, sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Tous faisaient face, en horreur silencieuse, à Voldemort qui continuait son discours pendant que ses mangemorts choisissaient leurs cibles. Ils essayaient d'aider, tout comme les X-Men, mais aucun ne pouvait se débarrasser de Voldemort, il était trop puissant et la plupart de ses mangemorts étaient là pour le protéger. Harry aurait d'abord fait affaire des mangemorts mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le faire. Non seulement, cela révélerait sa présence, mais il savait aussi que Rogue était là et, autant il détestait l'homme, autant il ne voulait pas le tuer.

Harry remarqua également que les sorts de Voldemort ne semblaient pas avoir un effet total sur les gens qu'il touchait. Apparemment, c'était l'intention qui comptait et Harry avait choisi de faire l'ultime sacrifice, comme sa mère avant lui, pour tous les sauver et il leur avait donné la même protection dont il avait bénéficié quand il était un enfant.

Les sortilèges des mangemorts, par contre, n'était pas affecté et certains d'entre eux étaient simplement horrible. Harry ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait tenir mais il attendait pour le moment opportun et il voulait faire une bonne entrée, une entrée qui déstabiliserait Voldemort assez pour lui faire perdre son avant et rendre possible sa mort.

C'était étrange de l'écouter se venter de sa mort quand il était clairement encore ne vie et quand il regarda ses amis, qu'ils soient de Poudlard ou de New York, il pouvait voir le chagrin et il se haïssait pour leur faire endurer cela. Mais cela ne serait plus longtemps maintenant, à tout moment il serait prêt de révéler sa présence, de révéler le fait qu'il n'était pas mort, qu'il était revenu et, finalement, le bon moment se présenta.

Oh, il n'était pas sûr que cela soit le bon moment mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Pas quand il entendit Voldemort qui, apparemment avait réalisé que ses sortilèges ne fonctionnaient pas normalement, dire à l'un de ses mangemorts de donner une leçon à ceux qui avaient décidé de prendre part à une guerre qui ne les concernaient pas, aux côtés de quelqu'un qui n'avait clairement aucune chance de gagner.

Il vit quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui devait être Bellatrix Lestrange il semblait – et est-ce que cela ne rendit pas encore plus facile son passage à l'acte ? – pointer sa baguette en direction de Kurt et lancer un doloris. Il savait combien ceux-ci faisaient mal, spécialement fait par quelqu'un d'aussi mauvais qu'elle et il ne pouvait pas laisser son jeune ami bleu être la cible d'un de ses sorts alors il fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait et se fraya un chemin au travers de la foule, trop captivée par les atrocités, pour remarquer sa présence.

« Protego ! » hurla-t-il, créant un bouclier si puissant devant Kurt que, non seulement le sortilège fut arrêté, mais il rebondit pour se retourner droit vers elle et elle dut se mettre à terre pour l'éviter.

Bientôt, des murmures et des cris de joie fusèrent de partout quand ils se rendirent compte de qui était intervenu. La plupart des gens s'extasiaient et même Dumbledore semblait surpris. Voldemort, d'un autre côté, montrait des signes de nervosité parce que, s'il y avait quelque chose dont il avait 

peur à ce qu'Harry avait pu voir jusqu'à maintenant, c'était de fantômes, mais il cacha vite sous un masque de colère

« Je t'ai tué ! » cria-t-il et ses mangemorts cessèrent les attaquant, voulant voir ce qui allait se passer et comment est-ce que leur maître allait se comporter maintenant qu'Harry était de retour dans la course.

« J'ai guéri, » dit-il en haussant les épaules et soudainement le hall fut silencieux.

Harry jeta un œil à ses amis et les vit le regard avec émerveillement, la plupart d'entre eux souriant bien que rien ne soit encore gagné, mais avec un nouvel espoir. Ron et Hermione étaient en première ligne, comme la plus grande partie de l'AD, la jeune femme s'agrippant au bras du rouquin, souriant au travers de ses larmes et Ron paraissait avoir reçu la nouvel que Noël avait été avancé. Harry sourit, pensant qu'ils s'étaient peut-être finalement décidés à se mettre ensemble.

Ginny se tenait juste derrière sa mère, la matriarche des Weasley ayant apparemment tenté de la protégé, avec succès, même si cela devait lui couter la vie ; elle ne voulait pas perdre sa fille, pas après avoir entendu la nouvelle que le garçon qu'elle considérait comme son septième fils était mort. Grande partie de sa famille paraissait soulagée et la plus jeune semblait sur le point de s'évanouir de bonheur.

Luna et Neville se tenaient côte à côte, la tête haute, si différents des personnes qu'ils avaient été durant leurs premières années, poussé à part et ridiculiser par tous. Maintenant, ils étaient parmi les leaders de la bataille chez les étudiants et cela se voyait dans leur tenue.

Il chercha brièvement Scott dans la foule, pas assez visiblement pour que Voldemort ne le remarqua, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le peindre comme cible, mais juste assez pour voir qu'il était choqué et heureux et supportait sur son visage une autre centaine d'émotion qu'Harry n'avait pas le temps d'examiner pour le moment, mais il était assuré de par la présence de Logan aux côtés de son amant qu'il irait bien pour l'instant.

Alors que les deux ennemis avaient commencé à marcher en cercle, l'un en face de l'autre, Harry haussa la voix, la laissant résonner au travers du hall.

« Je ne veux pas que qui que ce soit cherche à m'aider. Cela doit être moi, » dit-il et il savait que la plupart d'entre eux ne seraient pas capables de faire quoi que ce soit de toute manière, presque trop choqué pour ne serait-ce que respirer.

Le dernier combat n'était pas si merveilleux, n'était pas si épatant. Il était très tranquille, il n'y eut pas de sortilèges s'entrechoquant, à vrai dire il n'y eu presque aucun sort. Harry expliqua, gagnant du temps, ce qu'il s'était passé, pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'était pas mort et pourquoi les autres ne pouvaient pas être tués par Voldemort. Il déclara que oui, il avait voulu mourir et c'était ce qui l'avait sauvé, même si Voldemort ne pouvait pas le comprendre, ne pouvait pas comprendre l'amour. Il ne savait pas quel était ce pouvoir qu'il ne possédait pas et quand ils levèrent leur baguette, aucun des deux n'hésita.

Beaucoup furent surpris de ce qu'il se passa. Tous auraient pensé qu'Harry n'utiliserait jamais le Sortilège de Mort Immédiate, tous sauf les mutants qui le savaient capable de le faire pour protégé 

ceux qu'il aimait. L'esprit de Malicia revint sur le moment où elle l'avait vu le jeter pour la première fois, le jeter sur celui qui allait tuer Scott et elle comprit ce qu'elle n'avait pas vu ce jour-là, elle comprit la profondeur des sentiments de son ami envers leur leader, dans la façon dont il avait dit que l'amour était ce que Voldemort ne comprendrait jamais et était le carburant le plus puissant de tous.

Les deux sortilèges se rencontrèrent au milieu de la salle et, si Harry n'avait pas empli son sort avec de l'Amour, la même connexion qu'en quatrième année se serait produite. Il avait finalement compris avec exactitude ce que Dumbledore avait voulu dire quand il lui avait assuré que l'amour était le pouvoir le plus puissant. La magie, la magie était propulsée par les émotions, par les intentions, comme il avait pu le voir tout au long de sa vie, comme il avait pu le voir au Ministère, lorsque Bellatrix lui avait expliqué que de la colère justifié ne pouvait pas entretenir le Doloris. Il n'avait pas tout à fait compris, à ce moment là, ce qu'était entretenir un sort mais maintenant, il comprenait.

Voldemort voulait le tuer, il voulait le voir mort, mais seulement pour lui-même. C'était son seul but sur le moment, prouver au monde qu'il pouvait battre Harry Potter. Harry, lui, ne voulait pas voir Voldemort mort. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait en tête. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était protéger ceux qu'il aimait et c'était cette envie qui le traversait et qui traversa son sort au moment où il le jeta.

Son sortilège transperça celui de Voldemort, le faisant s'évaporer, et continua sa course jusqu'à toucher le mage noir en pleine poitrine. Il n'eut pas le temps de réaliser que c'était la fin. Il fut touché par un coup si puissant qu'il n'eut pas le temps de se remettre du choc avant qu'il ne l'atteigne et qu'il tombe au sol, mort.

* * *

A/N: Je sais que beaucoup seront surpris de l'emploi du sort de Mort Immédiate à la place de celui de Désarmement mais mon raisonnement est le suivant: un, il a déjà utilisé ce sort, alors pourquoi pas sur Voldemort? et deux, il n'a pas la même baguette, il n'a pas la relique de la mort, alors comment est-ce que le sort de désarmement aurait pu tuer Voldemort?


	19. Chapter 18

**Titre**: Harry Potter et la quête aux horcruxes

**Genre**: léger UA (par rapport au passé des personnages seulement), crossover (HP/X-men), slash (mild)

**Personnages**: Harry/Scott, cast

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs.

**Résumé**: Après l'Ordre du Phénix, Harry décide de s'enfuir pour s'entraîner et se préparer à faire face à Voldemort. Il va retrouver la seule personne en qui il avait confiance quand il était enfant : Scott Summers. Le courant passe.

**Spoilers :** Jusqu'au tome cinq plus des éléments du six et sept

**_Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé_**

_

* * *

_

Chapitre 18

L'explosion dans le Grand Hall fut presque instantanée. Les gens sautaient de joie, la plupart d'entre eux plus heureux qu'ils ne l'avaient été depuis longtemps, d'autres pleuraient ceux qu'ils aimaient et qui étaient morts avant la fin de la bataille. Les mangemorts essayaient de s'enfuir, certains réussissant, la plupart étant capturés avant d'être sortis par les membres de l'Ordre qui les présenteraient probablement aux employés du Ministère de la Magie une fois qu'ils arriveraient.

La plupart des personnes présentes avaient envie de parler à Harry mais il ne fit rien de plus que de les envoyer balader avec un geste de la main. Il voulait aller vers ses amis, et non des étrangers, mais ils n'étaient pas tous ensemble. Normalement, cela aurait été un dilemme de choisir excepté qu'il y avait une personne qu'il était impatient de revoir.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Luna et il vit dans son regard qu'elle comprenait et qu'elle dirait aux autres qu'il avait quelque chose à faire en premier. Elle l'acceptait parce qu'elle le savait déjà, parce qu'elle avait vu la dévastation que la nouvelle de sa mort avait apportée et qu'elle savait qu'il devait aller vers son amant avant qu'il ne puisse ne serait-ce que penser à parler à ses amis et elle était la seule sur qui il pouvait compter pour les aider à comprendre.

Alors qu'il arrivait finalement devant le groupe de mutant, il fut envelopper dans une étreinte par Malicia et les deux autres garçons lui frappèrent le dos. Ororo ne faisait que regarder mais il pouvait voir qu'elle était également heureux. Kitty aurait probablement réagit de la même façon que Malicia, aussitôt qu'il était relâché, si elle n'avait pas su qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre qui voulait souhaiter un bon retour à Harry, quelqu'un qui était plus en droit qu'eux, même si seuls elle et Logan était au courant de cela.

Harry relâcha gentiment Malicia, l'embrassant sur le front, avant de regarder Scott. Il savait ce qu'il voulait faire, plus que tout au monde, mais quelque chose le retenait. Ce n'était pas sa décision à prendre et il ne pouvait pas le faire sans le consentement de son amant. Cela ne sembla pas importer, par contre, puisque le mutant voulait apparemment le même chose que lui et il n'eut aucune gêne à propos de leur position, sous le regard de toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient encore dans le Grand Hall, tous leurs amis, l'Ordre, le corps estudiantin, et quelques un de leurs ennemis qui étaient toujours là. Rien n'avait d'importance.

D'un geste rapide, il attira Harry à lui et l'embrassa passionnément, trop heureux d'être capable de faire cela à nouveau pour penser à leur entourage. Harry, plus qu'heureux avec la situation, passa ses 

bras autour de son cou et se perdit dans le baiser, n'entendant pas les hoquets de surprise de leurs amis autour d'eux. Il avait été tellement certain de ne jamais pouvoir étreindre Scott que de se retrouver dans ses bras était le paradis. Ils furent trop rapidement ramener à la réalité par le son de sifflets et d'applaudissement autour d'eux.

Les deux se séparèrent et, alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de reculer d'un pas, Harry approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de Scott.

« Elle approuve, » murmura-t-il, sachant que son amant comprendrait et celui-là ne le désappointa pas.

Regardant intensément Harry, il hocha la tête et articula un 'merci' avant de finalement laisser aller le garçon. Ils étaient le centre d'attention de tout le monde et Harry, trop heureux pour rougir, ne fit que de regarder autour. Logan avait un sourire en coin qui ne le surprit pas et Kitty supportait un sourire d'au moins cent milles watts qui prouvait qu'elle était heureux pour eux et content qu'ils ne le gardent plus un secret. Peut-être que maintenait, elle pourrait en discuter avec ses amis.

Ororo ne paraissait pas si surprise que cela par la révélation et ce n'était pas si étrange. Elle connaissait Scott depuis très longtemps et ce n'était pas si étonnant qu'elle ait été capable de voir au travers de la façade. Les trois autres, par contre, était simplement sidéré. Malicia avait réalisé les sentiments d'Harry envers Scott au moment de la confrontation finale mais elle n'aurait jamais deviné qu'ils étaient ensemble et elle et Kurt ne pouvait pas croire qu'ils avaient manqué cela. Bobby, de son côté, ne pouvait pas croire qu'Harry l'ait laissé penser que son béguin pour Scott était à sens unique. Le jeune sorcier leur sourit pour leur montrer qu'il était désolé mais ils pouvaient comprendre leur raisonnement, spécialement puisqu'ils étaient encore professeur et élève.

Les plus surpris, tout de même, étaient les deux meilleurs amis d'Harry à Poudlard. Ron et Hermione restèrent bouche bée quand ils virent Harry embrasser Scott mais ils ne pouvaient pas dire que cela les dérangeait outre mesure. Cela aidait que l'homosexualité était bien mieux acceptée dans le monde sorcier que dans le monde moldu. Et Hermione avait toujours eu l'esprit ouvert. Ils étaient up peu surpris que rien ne leur ait été dis, par contre.

Luna était déjà dans la confidence, il n'y avait donc pas de surprise pour elle, excepté le fait qu'ils révèlent leur relation en public comme cela. Même si cela devait être parce qu'ils avaient pensé qu'ils ne se reverraient jamais, réfléchit-elle. Elle leur sourit tout de même et montra qu'elle connaissait déjà Scott.

Ginny et Neville n'étaient pas aussi choqué que les meilleurs amis d'Harry, peut-être parce qu'ils n'avaient pensé être au courant de tout ce qui concernait le garçon, au contraire de Ron et Hermione. Ginny était reconnaissante qu'il n'ait pas choisi de révélé qu'il était avec quelqu'un pendant qu'elle était toujours amoureuse de lui, mais elle s'était remise de son béguin pour lui il y avait longtemps et Neville se souciait peu d'avec qui Harry choisissait de sortir du moment qu'il était heureux.

Harry savait que les adultes poseraient plus de problème, à cause de la différence d'âge entre lui et Scott, mais cela ne changeait rien au fait que c'était parfaitement égal. Heureusement, il ne pensait pas que qui que ce soit ferait des remarques désobligeantes au milieu du brouhaha qui emplissait toujours le Grand Hall. Il en entendrait probablement de belle le lendemain par contre et il ne se réjouissait pas de cela.

Ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il avait envie d'être avec ses amis et personnes d'autre au moment présent, alors il regarda Scott et articula sans voix.

« Une fête dans la salle commune, avec mes amis ? »

Le mutant acquiesça et ceux qui étaient derrière lui et qui avait lu sur ses lèvres sautaient presque de joie. Ils avaient vraiment envie de rencontrer les amis d'Harry et c'était l'occasion parfaite pour cela.

Harry regarda ses amis et leur fit signe de les rejoindre dans le corridor, ce qu'ils comprirent sans problème. Sortir du Grand Hall se révéla être plus problématique qu'il ne l'avait anticipé mais, finalement, ils y arrivèrent et se retrouvèrent dans un corridor bien moins occupé, libre de parler à nouveau.

Tous les mutants allèrent directement dans leurs quartiers, sachant que cela serait mieux pour Harry de faire face à ses amis seul et Scott déposa un baiser sur les lèvres d'Harry, serrant sa main avant de les suivre. Harry resta dans le corridor et se tourna vers les cinq sorcières et sorciers qui étaient là.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'Hermione se jeta dans les bras de son ami.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué, Harry, mais je comprends la raison pour laquelle tu es parti. Merci pour les lettres, par contre, » dit-elle, probablement bien plus raisonnable qu'elle ne l'aurait été au moment de son départ.

« J'aurais dû écrire plus souvent, » admit Harry. « Mais j'avais trop peur que Dumbledore trouve où j'étais, tu sais… »

« Ouais, » dit Ginny avec un sourire ironique. « Tu n'aurais pas voulu ça, n'est-ce pas ? Cela aurait mis fin à ta vie amoureuse. »

« Ginny ! » hoqueta Hermione, outrée, alors que les autres éclataient de rire.

« T'as raison, Gin', » approuva Harry, avec un sourire en coin qu'il n'aurait jamais osé afficher l'année précédente.

« Mince, t'as changé mec ! » s'exclama Ron, disant ce que tous, excepté peut-être Luna, pensait silencieusement.

« C'est vrai ? » questionna Harry.

D'accord, il se sentait différent. Mieux, plus confiant en ses propres habilités, mais il n'était pas sûr que ces changements soient totalement intérieurs ou si les autres pouvaient également les voir. Il semblait que ce n'était pas seulement dans son esprit.

« Ouais, » approuva Neville. « Mais c'est une bonne chose. Tu es plus… Harry maintenant. »

Harry sembla perplexe. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par cela ?

« Ce que Neville veut dire, » interrompit Hermione, voyant qu'il ne comprenait pas. « C'est que tu te comportes plus comme tout le monde, pas comme le Survivant. Depuis notre quatrième année, tu n'étais plus Harry, tu étais le héros que tout le monde voulait voir et… c'était différent, plus artificiel. Maintenant, on peut voir que tu es vraiment toi à nouveau ; cela me rappelle notre première année, sauf que tu es plus mature. Cela t'a vraiment fait du bien d'habiter aux Etats-Unis. »

Les autres hochèrent la tête, montrant leur agreement avec l'analyse de la situation qu'avait faite Hermione. Harry aussi pouvait comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire et il le sentait, il se sentait plus libre d'agir comme il le souhaitait. Depuis qu'il avait quitté les Dursley, il avait pu se comporter comme il le voulait ; oui, il avait fait tout ce qui lui était possible pour battre Voldemort mais il l'aurait fait même sans la prophétie, même sans que personne ne lui dise de le faire, parce que 

c'était la chose à faire et c'était qui il était. Il n'avait plus à maintenir une certaine image de lui-même et il savait que ses amis devraient passer du temps avec lui pour réapprendre à le connaître.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne va pas rejoindre tes amis maintenant, Harold ? Ils semblaient impatients de nous connaître, » interrompit Luna, leu rappelant qu'ils étaient attendus quelque part.

« Okay, Luna, » acquiesça Harry. « Et, les gars, je sais que vous devez avoir des tonnes de questions sur les raisons de mon départ et ce que j'ai fait, mais ne discutons pas de ça ce soir. Je vais rester un moment et on a le temps de faire cela assez tôt, fêtons juste le fait qu'on soit en vie et que la guerre soit terminée. »

Ron et Hermione semblaient vouloir protester. Harry était leur meilleur ami, le troisième élément de leur trio, et ils n'aimaient pas le fait de ne pas savoir ce qu'il avait fait mais, avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps d'ouvrir leur bouche, Ginny prit la parole.

« Okay, en plus je veux les rencontrer… particulièrement ton petit copain. C'est quoi son nom de toute façon ? »

Ils avaient tous commencé à marcher dans la direction dans laquelle ils avaient vu les mutants partir, Ginny en premier et Harry lui courut après.

« Scott et tu as intérêt à bien te comporter ! » menaça-t-il avec un grognement qui ressemblait à ceux de Logan.

« Je suis la petite sœur, j'ai le droit de t'harceler autant que je le veux, » dit-elle en tirant la langue et commençant à courir.

Harry s'élança à sa suite et bientôt ils furent tous entrain de courir. Harry, avec tout l'exercice qu'il avait fait durant l'année qui venait de s'écouler, était le plus en forme et il dépassa bientôt Ginny et courut jusqu'au portrait. Il s'y arrêta et attendit que les autres arrivent, à bout de souffle.

« Putain, mec, qu'est-ce que tu as foutu pour être comme ça en forme ? »

« Je me suis entraîné avec Logan, » fut la réponse pince-sans-rire d'Harry. « Et crois-moi, si t'apprends à le connaitre, tu comprendras. »

« Je suis sûre que Logan était le seul avec qui tu faisais de l'exercice, » dit Ginny avec un sourire vicieux. « Ou est-ce que tu as découvert un autre moyen de dépenser ton énergie ? »

« Tu n'as pas besoin d'être grossière, Ginny, » la réprimanda Hermione alors que Neville et Ron prirent une teinte tomate face au sous-entendu.

Luna souriait, comme si hors de la conversation, alors qu'à l'intérieur elle riait. Ils étaient si puritains, excepté Ginny. Et Harry, apparemment. Mais elle savait déjà cela parce que, peu importe combien il avait été prudent, il n'avait pas été capable de la tromper et elle savait pour un fait que même si tout le monde pensait cela, sa cinquième année n'avait pas été seulement avec Cho.

« A vrai dire, tu as raison Ginny. Mais ne vas pas penser que c'est un moyen que je n'utilisais pas déjà en cinquième année, » dit-il avec un sourire sarcastique. « Il y a quelques personnes qui pourraient témoigner. »

Même s'il ne donnerait jamais leur nom. Il avait promis qu'ils ne le feraient pas et il n'allait pas briser cette promesse. De plus, ce n'était pas important maintenant ; il avait Scott et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Bien sûr, l'homme savait la vérité à propos des aventures d'une nuit d'Harry, il n'y avait eu aucune raison de le lui cacher, de la même façon que Scott lui avait tout dit sur Jean. Ils ne voulaient pas d'une relation basée sur des secrets et des semi-vérités.

La mâchoire de Ginny s'affaissa alors qu'Hermione toussa. Ron fit une très bonne imitation d'un poisson rouge et Harry pensa que c'était un talent qui devait courir dans la famille, vu la manière dont Fred et George avaient fait de même lorsqu'ils avaient rencontré Kurt. Neville catalogua l'information avec un calme modéré et pensa que cela expliquait quelque peu l'attitude erratique d'Harry l'année précédente.

« Mais assez parlé de ma vie sexuelle. Pourquoi n'entrerait-on pas, parce que je suis sûr que Logan en a marre de nous écouter, et ne dites rien d'embarrassant pour mes amis, s'il vous plait. »

Ils acquiescèrent et entrèrent ; personne n'était surpris par l'entrée, principalement pour la raison à laquelle Harry avait fait allusion, c'est-à-dire le fait que Logan pouvait les entendre parler au travers du tableau. Ils étaient tous assis, principalement sur le sol, avec seulement Ororo et Logan dans les fauteuils. Même Scott était seulement installé dos au sofa et ils étaient tous trop fatigué pour se lever à l'entrée même si trop énervé pour dormir.

Harry présenta tout le monde avant de se laisser tomber au sol, devant Scott qui lui fit de la place entre ses jambes pour que le jeune homme puisse s'appuyer sur lui. Ils avaient peut-être souhaité faire une fête mais maintenant que l'adrénaline était retombée, il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'ils arrivent à rester debout. Ils discutèrent pendant un moment mais, peu de temps plus tard, tous commencèrent à battre des paupières, excepté Logan. Ororo était quelque peu moins fatigué que les autres, mais pas beaucoup, et Scott l'était peut-être plus, après le tourbillon d'émotion auquel il avait été assujetti. Il posa son menton sur l'épaule d'Harry et ferma les yeux, clairement sur le point de s'endormir. Un léger sourire sur ses lèvres, ledit sorcier décida qu'ils n'accompliraient plus grand-chose cette nuit-là et qu'il n'y avait pas de raison pour rester éveillés.

« On devrait aller se coucher, » dit-il, faisant sursauter Scott qui ne s'y attendait pas, avant de tourner son attention vers ses amis sorciers. « Vous pouvez rester ici. Ma chambre est libre. »

Il n'y avait aucune raison de continuer à prétendre qu'il dormait seul quand ce n'était pas le cas.

« La mienne aussi, » dit Malicia et Bobby sursauta avant de regarder Logan avec appréhension.

Le mutant gronda, jetant un regard noir au garçon et Malicia intervient.

« Seulement pour dormir, Logan. Je ne veux pas être seule maintenant. »

Le mutant observa pendant un moment avant d'abdiquer, il pouvait comprendre cela et il savait que les deux adolescents étaient trop épuisés pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que dormir. Il aurait tout de même une discussion avec le garçon une fois le matin venu.

« Je reste ici, » dit-il. « Un de vous peut prendre ma chambre. »

Ron se leva en premier, désolé de ne pas pouvoir rester.

« Ginny et moi devrions aller vers maman si on ne veut pas qu'elle s'inquiète trop. Elle va probablement nous emmener soit à la maison, soit au quartier général. »

Ils pouvaient comprendre cela et dirent au revoir aux deux rouquins pendant que les autres décidèrent de prendre les chambres qui avaient été libérées.

Quelques minutes plus tard et Harry était pelotonné contre Scott, jouant avec ses cheveux, le regardant. Ils ne s'étaient pas déshabiller, mais avait seulement enlevé leurs chaussures, trop fatigué pour faire autre chose. Harry commençait à trouver le silence inquiétant lorsque Scott prit la parole.

« Tu es mort, » dit-il, sa voix vide de toute émotion autre que l'épuisement.

Harry déglutit. Que pouvait-il dire ? Désolé, j'ai décidé de me suicider mais c'était pour le bien de tous, j'espère que tu comprends ?

« Je suis désolé, Scott. Je ne voulais pas le faire mais je n'avais pas le choix. Quand je l'ai eu, j'ai choisi de revenir. Je… on m'a donné le choix entre aller dans l'au-delà ou revenir et me battre et, l'année dernière, j'aurais probablement choisi la mort, j'étais sur le point de la choisir au Département des Mystère. Tu es la raison que pour laquelle je ne l'ai pas fait. Tu es la raison pour laquelle j'ai choisi de vivre. »

D'un mouvement fluide, Harry se retrouva sur le dos, avec le visage de son amant caché dans son cou, à moitié sur lui, à moitié sur le lit, ne tremblant pas, ne pleurant pas, ne faisant rien d'autre que de rester allongé là et respirer son odeur. Harry passa ses bras autour de lui, le tenant près de lui, lui donnant le réconfort dont il avait besoin et prenant se rassurant au même moment. Ils étaient encore comme cela lorsqu'ils glissèrent dans un sommeil reposant.


	20. Epilogue

__

**Titre**: Harry Potter et la quête aux horcruxes

**Genre**: léger UA (par rapport au passé des personnages seulement), crossover (HP/X-men), slash (mild)

**Personnages**: Harry/Scott, cast

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs.

**Résumé**: Après l'Ordre du Phénix, Harry décide de s'enfuir pour s'entraîner et se préparer à faire face à Voldemort. Il va retrouver la seule personne en qui il avait confiance quand il était enfant : Scott Summers. Le courant passe.

**Spoilers :** Jusqu'au tome cinq plus des éléments du six et sept

**_Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé_**

_

* * *

_

Epilogue

Le dernier jour d'école arriva finalement et il était tant pour tout le monde de rentrer à la maison. Harry se réjouissait de cela pour toute première fois de sa vie. Bien sûr, il savait qu'il aurait pu rentrer il y avait des jours déjà, en même temps que les mutants, mais il avait voulu rester, principalement pour aider le Professeur MacGonagall.

Effectivement, elle était maintenant la Directrice de Poudlard, Dumbledore ayant décédé peu après le dernier combat contre Voldemort, à cause du maléfice auquel il avait été assujetti lorsqu'il avait enfilé l'anneau. Harry avait été là pour cet événement et lui avait pardonné, le laissant s'en aller en paix.

Pour aider MacGonagall, il l'avait surtout remplacé avec les premières années, respectant le programme qu'elle avait prévu, pour lui laisser le temps de s'arranger avec les questions du Ministère et celles des parents.

Le bon côté des choses était que cela lui avait donné le temps de parler avec ses amis et ils avaient pu parler de tout ce qu'il s'était passé au long de l'année, tout ce qui n'avait pas été dit lors de la 'fête'. Ils pouvaient voir qu'Harry était heureux pour la première fois depuis qu'ils l'avaient rencontré.

Mais, maintenant, il était temps de dire au revoir. Il ne prenait pas le train comme les autres élèves mais Tornade était supposée venir le chercher à Pré-au-Lard.

« Merci de votre aide, Monsieur Potter. Après tout ce qui est arrivé, vous auriez été dans votre droit de partir, » dit-elle, reconnaissante de ce qu'il avait fait.

« C'est toujours mon monde. En plus, si je veux reprendre les cours l'année prochaine, c'est mieux qu'il y ait toujours une école en fonction. »

« Tu reviens, mec ? » s'exclama Ron.

Alors qu'Harry avait dit au revoir à Ginny, Luna et Neville la nuit précédente, il avait voulu saluer ses deux plus vieux amis au moment de son départ.

« Bien sûr ! Je retournerai à New York pendant les vacances et je doute que je reviendrai en Angleterre après les ASPICs. Mais, oui, je reviens l'année prochaine.

Hermione se dépêcha de l'étreindre avec excitation.

« On va tellement s'amuser Harry ! » dit-elle.

Harry leur offrit un sourire et leur dit ce dont lui avait fait part le Professeur auparavant.

« Vous savez que vous êtes les bienvenus chez Xavier, » dit-il. « Pourquoi est-ce que je ne vous écrirai pas pendant l'été pour qu'on arrange quelque chose. »

« Ce serait cool ! » s'exclama Ron.

« Et vous savez, Monsieur Potter, que vos amis sont également les bienvenus à Poudlard quand ils le souhaitent, » lui assura MacGonagall.

Harry inclina sa tête et la remercia.

« Je ferai passer le message. Maintenant, il faut que j'y aille. Je n'ai pas envie de faire attendre Mademoiselle Munroe trop longtemps. »

Ses amis lui dirent au revoir à nouveau et, après une étreinte d'Hermione et une autre à un bras de Ron, Harry se rendit à Pré-au-Lard. Il arriva au moment même où le jet atterrissait et, alors qu'il approchait, Harry fut étonné de constater que seule Ororo était là.

« Scott a été retenu à l'école, » lui dit-elle, voyant qu'il se posait des questions.

Harry hocha la tête et prit place dans le siège du copilote. Il ne savait pas comment conduire le jet mais il pouvait tout de même rester là sans rien toucher. Le chemin fut fait rapidement, Harry narrant les événements de ces derniers jours.

« Tu nous a manqué, Harry, » dit Ororo avec un sourire.

« Vous m'avez manqué aussi, les gars. C'est bon de revenir. »

Ils arrivèrent sans un seul problème et, bientôt, ils traversaient le palier de la mansion. Tous les enfants étaient soit dehors dans le jardin, soit dans la salle commune, alors ils ne vinrent pas les saluer mais les X-Men oui et, parmi eux, Scott.

Ce dernier traversa le peu de distance qui restait entre lui et Harry et l'embrassa pour lui souhaiter un bon retour ; maintenant que ce n'était plus un secret, il n'y avait aucune raison pour ne rien montrer à personne. Harry répondit avec enthousiasme et, après avoir brisé le baiser, posa son front contre celui de son amant.

« Bienvenue à la maison, » murmura Scott.

« C'est bon d'être de retour, » admis-il et il ferma les yeux, respirant profondément.

Oui, il était finalement à la maison après toutes ces années.


End file.
